Chaotic Chemistry
by KelsNicole92
Summary: *Brittany & Alex's son's love story* Juli lives on the south side with her mom, two brothers and her ex-boyfriend's family. Paco lives on the north side and has a girlfriend. There's one rule on the south side, no messing with a Fuentes. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Too Close To My Ex

**Hey everyone! This is my first story away from Twilight and The Hunger Games, which I'm excited about! Time to try out some new characters and I'm excited. Okay this is about Paco and Julianna (Brittany and Alex's kid's love story) and here's the first chapter. Please let me know what you think. :D I've wanted to write a fanfic. for one of Simone's books and I finally get to! (Even though its not about one of the main characters, but I wanted to do something that's with undeveloped characters.) Hopefully all of you like it! This story I'm thinking about updating once a week...maybe Wednesdays? :D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Parts in Spanish will have the English translation in () behind the part in Spanish. Sorry if the translation to Spanish isn't perfect, I'm using a translation engine. I only speak English and a few words in Spanish, haha!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Perfect Chemistry seires or the plot or anything. For this story I do own the ideas, but Simone already put the names in the book, so I'm just borrowing them. :D Hm...I wish that I was Simone...her brain must be a great place! All of the Fuentes brothers...GENIUS! **

Juli:

I wake up and let a small groan escape from my lips. Why do I have to get up so early to go to school? This is just insanity! My bedroom door bangs open and in walks Daniel, my twin brother. He walks right into my room and plops down on my bed. Can't I ever wake up without someone just walking into my room like this? No, obviously my room is the intersection for all off the traffic going through the house. Using all of my weight I push him off of the bed and he lands on the floor with a light thud. He grunts and hits me in the face with a pillow. Some how I end up on the floor and he's almost sitting on me.

"Time to get up, Juli! We have to go to school and be bored." He starts bouncing up and down, which pisses me off even more and I throw him off of me. I use all of my weight and push him up against the wall. "Whoa! Little Julianna's been working out!"

"Shut up." I whisper to him and I stand up. When I turn on the light I notice that my brother has another black eye. He stands up and walks towards the door, but I stop him. "How did you get the new black eye? One of the druggies not so friendly?"

He glares at me and pulls away from me. "Don't talk to me like that. You know that Álvaro and I are protecting the four of us. So don't give me this shit-"

"We could have asked dad for more money! You know that we could have, but no! The two of you wanted to join the Blood." I hiss at him and he looks around him frantically. "Dad could have gotten us onto the north side and you know it. Why do you always use that as the reason why you got jumped in?"

"Juli, stop talking like that. One time you'll slip up and everyone will know what your saying." I roll my eyes at him, but he pushes me up against the wall. "Sabes lo que pasa cuando piensan que están en contra de ellos. Una vez que usted empieza a girar esa mierda, te pasa por que ... nos van a obtener por ello. Entender?" ("You know what happens when they think they are against them. Once you start spinning that shit, you get for that ... we're getting for it. Understand?")

Dan's blue eyes are the same as mine and we both have the same light blonde hair, with the a dark tint underneath it. "Deje de usar todo lo que pasó con mi padre como excusa. Estás arruinando la vida de todos. Usted y Megan ruptura, que conseguir un salto pulg Cuándo terminará todo esto? Dan?" ("Stop using everything that happened with my father as an excuse. You're ruining everyone's lives. You and Megan break, to get a jump in. When will it end? Dan? ")

"Daniel! Julianna!" My mother's voice rings up the stairs and the two of us stop our bickering to listen. Our mom doesn't speak any English, except for our names. "Prepárate para la escuela o de lo contrario será tarde! Date prisa! Álvaro ya está listo! Tiene quince minutos!" ("Get ready for school or else it will be late! Hurry! Alvaro is ready! In fifteen minutes!")

Both of us are scrambling to get ready. Quickly I run into the bathroom and hear Dan yelling at me from the other side of the door. With a small smile on my lips I quickly get ready and walk out of the bathroom at the perfect moment, he only has three minutes to get ready. He runs into the bathroom and flips me off. I sigh and walk down the stairs. Standing in the hallway I look at myself in the mirror. My dad takes us shopping once a month in New York, we can get whatever we want, but he won't get us out of the south side? No, not unless we go to live with him in New York, in his fancy loft. My dad's fully American, he knows a lot of Spanish and that's how he won my mom over. Staring at the mirror, I see a girl who looks like she could like on the north side. Designer clothes and a little bit of make-up on. Everyone knows that I live on the south side though. No, I'm not in the Latino Blood like my brothers.

"Juli..." The voice comes from behind me and I turn to see a smiling Adán staring at me. I shake my head a little and smile at him. His dark green eyes are locked with mine and his dark hair is sticking up in all directions, I remember when just seeing his hair ruffled made my heart skip a beat. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Adam." I say the words slowly and turn away from him. Silently I walk into the kitchen and sit down. "Buenos días, mamá." ("Good morning, mom.")

Adam and Dan walk into the kitchen a few minutes later. Our families live together, we were all going under before we all just moved into one house. That was when Adam and I were dating. Living in a house with his family and him, makes things get around a whole lot faster. His mamá thinks that I'll change my mind after sometime and that I'll realize that we belong together. Yeah, keep hope alive.

"Buenos días, señora Álvarez. Dónde está Alejandra?" ("Good morning, Mrs. Alvarez. Where is Alexandra?") Adam's mom smiles at me and nods her head a little. She understands a little bit of English, but not a lot. I smile at her as I start to eat and I'm thankful that they can't understand us when we talk in English or else everyone would be screwed. "No quieres que sea tarde a la escuela. Estamos teniendo ella?" ("I don't want to be late for school. We are taking her?")

Señora Álvarez smiles at me and nods her head a little. "Sí, Adán ya ha prometido que la llevara. Estás listo para comenzar su último año de escuela secundaria, Julianna?" ("Yes, Adam has already promised to take her. You're ready to begin his senior year of high school, Julianna?")

"Si, señora Álvarez." (Yes, Mrs. Álvarez.) I quickly eat and leave the table. When I walk out into the hallway I see my two brothers and Adam standing in the hallway, they're in a huddle and I know that it has to be something gang related. All three of them have been jumped into the Blood. "Hey guys. Ready to leave?"

"Si, in a minute Juli. You two sure that you two can handle this tonight?" Adam asks Dan and Alvaro. The two of them nod their heads and I feel sick to my stomach. This is the last thing that I want, my two brothers doing something stupid and deadly, of course this isn't their first time doing this stuff. "Okay, Juli could you go get Alexa? Please?"

Rolling my eyes I walk up the stairs and into Alexa's room. She's twirling around in circles and smiles when she sees me. The light blue dress that she's wearing is beautiful on her and the matching braids. Alexa's only six years old and she's adorable. I look around her room at the light pink walls, with little ballerinas dancing around the whole room. Seconds later she's standing beside me and has her backpack, ready for school.

"Julianna, why are the boys always wearing red and black?" Her eyes are wide as I take her hand in mine to lead her down the stairs. I've never had a sister, but I feel like she is mine. "You never wear red and black..."

I bite my lip, because I do when she's not around. Unlike the others I try to shelter her from this. With a light sigh I bend down to her eye level. "Alexa, honey...right now your too young to hear what's going on. Okay? When your older we'll tell you, okay?"

"Si, Juli. You look pretty." I smile at her before I let go of her hand. She takes off down the stairs and I follow her. The guys stop talking when she's next to them and I'm glad that they have that much common sense at least. "Adán, are you picking me up from school today? Mamá said that you were going to."

"Of course I am and I'm hoping that if we ask pierda Julianna nicely, she might join us." The two of them look over at me, pouting. Slowly I nod my head and sigh. "See? There's nothing that the two Álvarez's can't do!"

Rolling my eyes I walk out the front door to Adam's beat up car, with him and Alexa. The other two get into Dan's car and take off. My eyes lock with Adam's and he gives me a quick shake of the head. We both look back at Alexa and nod our heads. After Alexa's dropped off, he's going to answer all of my questions.

"Si usted me va a decir después?" ("Are you going to tell me after we drop Alexa off?) Our eyes lock for a minute and I can see it in his eyes. He's going to use Alexa as long as he can to block me. "Ella sólo puede ser un escudo para siempre." ("She can only be a shield for so long.")

He has a cocky smile on his lips and he laughs lightly. "Ella sabe que sabe español. Derecha, Alexa?" ("She knows Spanish. Right, Alexa?")

"Si." Alexa says and I shake my head a little. When we pull up to the school the door flies open and she looks back at the two of us. "Adiós Adán y Juli." ("Bye Adán and Juli.")

He pulls out of the parking lot and I shake my head a little bit. I can feel his eyes on me and I chuckle lightly. Adam knows that I don't give up until I know what I want to know, this is no exception. When he pulls into the school parking lot, I stop him from getting out of the car and I make him look at me.

"Adam, we're still friends aren't we?" He nods his head and I know that I have to pull every trick out for this one. "Please, tell me what Daniel and Álvaro are doing tonight?"

"Juli, I can't. This stuff doesn't involve you, so you should stay out of it." He smiles at me and gets out of the car. When he walks over to my side and opens the door for me, I'm taken by surprise. I get out of the car and he pushes my back up against the car. "Quiero estar contigo, Juli. No podemos darnos otra oportunidad?" ("I want to be with you, Juli. Can't we give us another try?")

I stare at him for a minute and think about what I should say to him. "No, sorry Adam."

The expression on his face makes it hard for me to walk away, but I have to. My eyes lock with Paco Fuentes is staring at me. I look away and try to focus on the day ahead of me. Rule number one to keep your family safe from the Latino Bloods is to stay away from the Fuentes family. No exceptions and I'm not just about to throw my family into the line of fire.

**Okay...what did you think? Did you like it? Thank you for reading and please leave a review. :D **


	2. Chapter 2: This Could Be Fun

**Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter and I hope that all of you like it. I took a little bit of the stuff from PC, but not much and I won't be doing that often, I just had to in this chapter and its for Mrs. Peterson. :D Our favorite chemistry teacher! This will be different from Brit and Alex. Thank you for reading the first chapter (coming back for another chapter), reviewing, adding this story to your favorites/alerts list (already! When I got the e-mails I was like, awww! Thank you so much to all of you!) Okay, onto the next chapter. (Thank you to my AWESOME sister who came up with the title for this story and the first suggestion out of her mouth was, After Chemistry-which I almost used. :D Again, thank you for getting me on here sissy! Yes, I might do one for the Ruined Series next sis!) I don't know when I'll update again, maybe sometime next week. :D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(Thank you for the support, this is my first story out of Twilight/Hunger Games and I've been really excited to start putting this one up here. I have to admit I was a little afraid, because I didn't know what people would think. :D Thank you so much for supporting this story!)**

Paco POV:

My eyes go back to my locker and I shake my head a little. Julianna Gallagher, the girl with long curly blonde hair, with a dark tint under it and blue eyes. I shake my head a little, she's always hated me for some reason. When we were little I gave her a box with a frog in it, which I thought was funny and she'd get over it, but I guess she never did. Her two brothers chased me after I did that to her. They didn't get me though, my younger brother Sam got my dad before they could and my mom made me apologize to Julianna. What? It was just a joke. My sisters didn't think it was too funny either, but they got over it. Sophia, Mia and Alyssa are my three younger sisters. Sam and Sophia are twins, a year younger then me. Mia is two years younger and Alyssa was born the same year as Mia.

"Paco, you have Peterson last hour...ouch." Sam says standing beside me as I close my locker. I roll my eyes and walk away, but he follows me. "Mamá y papá parece como ella. Ella parece apretado a mí, sin embargo." ("Mom and dad seem to like her. She seems up tight to me, though.")

"I'll be fine. Peterson might be tough, but I'll be good in that class." When I see some of my friends I quickly walk over to them, but Sam stays right beside me. My friends are used to them and they think of him as 'everyone's little brother'. "Sarah, there's my girl."

Sarah walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek. We've been dating for nine months and everything's going good. Her long blonde wavy hair goes down her back and her green eyes are locked with mine. "We only have one class together. Isn't Senior year supposed to be the best?"

Did I mention that Sarah's on the pom squad and she's wearing a pink t-shirt that fits her perfectly-in certain areas. That skirt looks good on her too. I smile at her and try to run my fingers through her hair, but she stops me. Right, I might mess up the perfect waves in it, my bad. Why are girls so picky about letting guys touch their hair? It's just hair and its not like its not supposed to move. I bite my lip as I stare at her and think about tonight. My parents don't really like her, but I love her.

"It'll be okay, we have Chemistry and after school together. Don't you worry about that." She loops her fingers through mine and we walk off together. We quickly kiss and she skips off into her first hour. Kyra, my Aunt Isa's kid comes walking up to me and she shakes her head. "Please not now, its too early to get into this. Let's just get to first hour and after school you can mi perra oreja, Ky." ("bitch my ear off, Ky.")

She shakes her head a little and I watch as her dark hair moves around. Her bright green eyes are deeper then Sarah's and I smile at her. "Estás maldito loco para ser su pareja. ¿Por qué no lo haces con alguien que sabe lo que dos más dos es igual?" ("You're fucking insane to be dating her. Why don't you date someone who knows what two plus two equals?")

"Why are you always so hard on her? She likes you and she thinks that you two are friends." I tell her and Ky makes a gagging sound. We walk into our first hour and sit down next to each other. Silently I look around me to see who else is in the class and my eyes lock with a pair of icy cold blue ones, Julianna's. "Kyra, sabes por qué una chica es posible que algunos me odian?" ("Kyra, do you know why a certain girl could hate me?)

"Yo sé por qué muchas niñas podría odiarte, por lo que no es una buena pregunta que me pregunte. Tal vez usted debe preguntar a Lenny?" ("I know why many girls could hate you, so that's not a fair question to ask me. Maybe you should ask Lenny? ") She has a wide smile on her lips and I glare at her. My eyes stay on her as she looks around the room and when she sees Julianna she lets out a low whistle. "Usted realmente tiene su cabreado. ¿Qué hiciste?" ("You really have her pissed off. What did you do?")

I shake my head and shrug, but I have a huge smile on my lips when I say, "tal vez en su período?" ("maybe she's on her period?")

"The one thing that you should never say to a girl," says Ky in a warning tone and I look up to see Julianna walking towards me. "Estás muerto." ("You're dead.")

Julianna stops in front of me and puts on her best you're-about-to-die face. "En serio? Hablando de mí en español? Usted es un agujero de culo y que, obviamente, no creo. Tal vez su novia llevaba fuera de ti?" ("Really? Talking about me in Spanish? You're an ass hole and you obviously don't think. Maybe your girlfriend's wearing off on you?")

The bell rings and she walks back to her seat. From this second on I know that my first day of my Senior year is going to be hell. I smile and sit next to Sarah at lunch, but when it comes to my last period of the day, chemistry I'm not too eager to enter the class room. My eyes watch as Julianna walks into the room and I want to stay as far away from her as possible. Sarah makes sure to intertwine our fingers and she smiles as we sit down at the same table. A few seconds later I walk away from her and tell her that I have to go do something. Julianna looks shocked when I walk up to her.

"Julianna, can I talk to you for a minute?" She nods her head and I look into her eyes. "I'm sorry about anything that I might have done or said to upset you. Can we put that behind us?"

"Um...your serious aren't you?" Her eyes are wide in surprise and I nod my head. "Sure, I can tell that your being honest. Thanks, Paco."

Mrs. Peterson closes the door to her classroom as I'm sitting back down beside Sarah, feeling better. "Good afternoon and welcome to senior chemistry." She walks to her desk, leans on the edge and opens her class folder. "I appreciate you picking out your own seats, but since this is my class, I make the seating arrangements...alphabetically."

Groans erupt from the whole class and she shakes her head a little. Sarah is sitting beside me with a wide smile on her lips, she obviously thinks that since her last name is Grindle, that we'll be partners in this class. Wait a minute...

"Macy Alcott, take the first seat. Your partner is Andrew Carson." She goes on and on reading down the dreaded list. My mind is racing as I think about having to sit by Julianna all year and having her as my partner. "Paco Fuentes. Mr. Fuentes, don't think that this class will be a piece of cake because your parents got lucky and developed a medication to halt the progression of Alzheimer's. Your father never did finish my class and he flunked one of my tests, although I have a feeling your mother was the one who should have failed. But that just means that I'll expect extra from you."

I smile at her and nod my head. "Sí, señora." ("Yes, ma'am.")

She looks down at her notebook. "Julianna Gallagher, please take your seat next to Mr. Fuentes."

I see a light blush creep into her cheeks as she sits down on her stool next to me and a wide cocky grin forms on my lips. Maybe this could be a little fun...

"And for those of you who want to start any trouble. I have a zero tolerance policy." Mrs. Peterson says and everyone nods their heads. She continues down the list and I smile at my girlfriend who's at the next table with, Jerrod Hill. He's staring at her as though he's won a prize, now I'll have to have a little talk with him. "I know you seniors think you know everything. But never think of yourself as a success until you can help treat diseases that plague mankind or make the earth a safer place to live. The field of chemistry plays a crucial role in developing medicines, radiation treatments for cancer patients, petroleum uses, the ozone-what is it Paco?"

A wide smile forms on my lips and I stare at the teacher. "Mrs. P. didn't you say that my parents got lucky? Didn't they do something good for mankind?"

"Yes, Mr. Fuentes. Does anyone else have any other questions?" The class stays silent and she lets out a sigh. I watch her sit down on the edge of her desk and she looks at everyone over the top of her glasses. "Look at the person next to you, this will be your partner for the next ten months. You two don't have to like each other. Take five minutes to get to know each other and be ready to introduce each other to the class."

Julianna and I look at each other, her long blonde hair looks soft enough to touch. She smiles a small smile and opens her notebook. Everyone else starts talking and we both write down each others names in our notebooks. A second after I've written her first name, she leans over me and crosses out Julianna, she writes Juli over it. The scent of vanilla lotion hits me and it smells better than Sarah's shit load of orange perfume. I know that I shouldn't be looking at the back of her jeans, but I do...they hug perfectly to her-

"Call me Juli." She says as she sits down and she smiles at me. I nod my head a little and look down at the paper. "Tell me something about you."

I smile at her with the same cocky grin that I had on my lips when Peterson first made us partners. "What do you want to know? My number?"

"In. Your. Dreams." She says this in a confident voice ans just shakes her head. "If you don't want to tell me about yourself I'll just say whatever I think about you. Sound good?"

"As long as you have hot Latino somewhere in there, I'm good." The same blush creeps into her cheeks and I wink at her. Oh yeah, this year is going to be fun.

**Haha! I had to make Paco a little cocky! This chapter was pretty fun, but what will happen in the next chapter? Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3: Too Many Memories

**Hey everyone! The new chapter is here and I hope that everyone likes it. :D I'm having fun writing this story and I've wanted to do a PC one for a while, so I'm really glad that I get to. Thank you to all of you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Okay, I'll let you get onto the new chapter.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Juli POV:

My eyes are locked with his and I feel my cheeks reddening. Does he really think that I'm going to put that he's a hot Latino? I shake my head and write down in his notebook that I have two siblings. He's writing down the names of his siblings and I do the same. When I look back up I catch him watching me and I shake my head a little. So what if he's a little cute and you've always thought that? No, it means nothing and you can't date a Fuentes. That's the one rule on the south side, you can date anyone except for a Fuentes. Biting my lip I hand him back my piece of paper, it says what I did over the summer and a few facts about me. My jaw drops open when I see that on every other line he wrote: _Paco Fuentes is a hot half Latino._

I'm about to say something to him, but Mrs. Peterson calls on Macy to introduce Andrew to the class. Andrew's dating Macy's best friend and I can already see this not ending well. Not really paying attention to what everyone's saying about their partner, I look back down at the notebook in my hands and almost start laughing. He does have a good sense of humor I'll give him that. But when its Paco's turn I stare at him like everyone else. Paco smiles at everyone and he slowly stands up.

"My partner is Julianna or Juli Gallagher. Her favorite color is hot pink, she's seventeen years old and has two brothers." Paco stares down at the piece of paper and smirks. "She wants to go to California University to major in Chemistry. Juli also put down here that she thinks I'm one hot Latino."

The expression on my face must be priceless, because when he sits down he's all smiles. I don't even wait for Mrs. Peterson to tell me to introduce Paco, I just stand up and everyone's eyes are on me. Looking around the room I see the amused looks on my classmates faces.

"This is Paco Fuentes, he is _half Latino _and definitely not my type. He actually wrote all of this piece of paper that he thinks that he's a hot Latino." Looking at Mrs. Peterson, I can see the knowing glint in her eyes and she shakes her head. I smile at my brother Dan who's Sarah's partner. They are both glaring at me. "His favorite color is hot pink, his mommy gives him a manicure once every week and he even gets his hair dyed. Paco is the kind of guy to cry at the Notebook, so if you want an emotional guy, who could tell you the difference between Gucci and Prada...he's your man."

Before anyone can say anything, Mrs. Peterson steps forward and shakes her head at the two of us. "Juli and Paco, see me after class. Onto Dan and Sarah."

The rest of the class went by slowly and Paco kept writing things down in his notebook. Every few seconds he'd show it to me and I'd shake my head. I have to stay focused, unlike Mr. Jokester, I want to go to college and that means that I have to get that scholarship. My dad said that he'll pay for anything that he needs me to, but I'd rather not ask him for any money. Why should I? I can do perfectly fine on my own. When the bell rings, everyone else files out of the room. Sarah and me glare at each other as she walks out of the room.

"Why do I feel like I've been through something like this before? You two should know that I've seen this happen before and I know how everything is going to pan out." She does not look amused and I just stare at her, totally bored. "So let's get right to it. Detention or a three page essay on respect?"

For a minute neither of us utter a word and together we both say, "essay."

She nods her head and we are dismissed. Walking out of the room I watch as Paco walks off with his girlfriend and Dan follows me to my locker. The glare that he's giving me makes me want to punch him, but he doesn't say anything until we are outside and he's waiting for Álvaro. I already know that I'm getting a ride home from Adán, but I was trying to avoid him until the last possible moment. My brother stares at me and I just shake my head. What's he going to say to me? Juli, stay away from him? Juli, he's not good for our family? Juli, don't be a dumb ass?

"Why are you doing this? Juli, can't you look at me?" Álvaro's voice is full of annoyance and I just shake my head. He steps in front of me and pulls the bandanna out of my back pocket. Rolling my eyes I push him away, when he tries to put it on my head. "Listen to me, you might think that you know what you're doing, but you don't. This little bicker-flirt thing can't happen again. You know what the blood will do if you keep going."

"What did I do? If I remember correctly, I was assigned to be his partner," I say in an annoyed voice and I finally look at him. My brother's blue eyes are electrified and I know that mine must look the same way. "Do you think that I asked to be partners with him? That I ran up to Mrs. Peterson, got down on my hands and knees to beg for her to make us partners? Really?"

"We all knew that she went boy, girl and you know what? You should have gotten out of the class or at least not have flirted with him!" He hisses the words at me and I want to punch him right now. I couldn't care less about the consequences. "Figure it out soon. Entiendes, Juli?" (Understand, Jul?)

Dan's car pulls up and Álvaro nods his head at me once, before getting into the car. They drive off and Adán appears beside me. I can feel the anger radiating from him, but right now I couldn't care less about what he thinks. Shaking my head I walk towards his car and get in. When he starts up the car, he doesn't say one word to me and we drive around in silence for a few minutes. Alexa doesn't get out of school for another thirty minutes, so we have time to waste and I really wish that I could have just gone with my brothers.

"So, what's up with you and Fuentes? I heard about what happened during your Chemistry class, everyone seems to think that you two like each other. Don't worry I threatened anyone who suggested it," he says this in a proud voice. Rolling my eyes I look out the window and I don't know who I'm more annoyed with, my brother or my ex. "Juli, can't you tell me what's going on? We used to be so close and after you broke up with me this summer, you've been pushing away from me. You can talk to me about anything."

Shaking my head I let out a bitter laugh and say in a fake enthusiastic voice, "oh yes! Just who I want to talk to! My ex-boyfriend, who will tell my brothers EVERYTHING that I say! Let's see, where should I begin? I guess that I think that Paco Fuentes is one HOT and SEXY half Latino!"

"Why can't you be serious?" He asks me in a low voice and I look out the window. All of the trees blur into one large green blob as we drive past them. When he pulls over to the side of the road I stop breathing for a minute and I want to kill him for bringing me here. He could take me anywhere, but not here. "Juli, we have to talk. Ever since we-"

"Don't bring that up, Adán. We aren't talking about this here! Why can't you just leave me alone?" I want to start crying as I look around at the trees and being in this car with him again. This old road has too many memories and I can't think about them, not right now at least. "You're a burro, Adán. Why would you bring me here? What can you gain from it? That I'm more vulnerable? You want me to tell you something? You want me to open up? I made a lot of huge mistakes with you, first I dated you, then I thought that I fell in love with you and right here, in this spot, in this very car you and I had sex!"

"Do you always have to act like this? I didn't come down here to try and win you back, trust me." Adán's shaking his head and I want to get away from him, right now. "Juli, can't we be friends? That's all that I'm asking for. We don't have to date and we can just be friends."

I shake my head. "Go pick up Alexa on your own. I'll walk home and you can explain to everyone why."

Opening the car door I get out and slam it shut. Adán gets out of the car and he runs over to me, grabs my arm and stops me. I push away from him and kick at him. He stares at me surprised and I glare at him. Right now I just can't be around him and he should just let me go, but I know I'll have to fight for that. We stare at each other and I just shake my head. The biggest reason why we won't work out? Because when he gets me upset, he just won't leave me alone and I need time to cool down.

Taking a deep breath I stare at him and shake my head a little. I can feel the tears coming and I don't know how much longer I can hold them back. "Adán, solo déjame en paz y de ir a buscar a Alexa. Ella va a estar preguntando dónde se encuentra y no quiero llegar tarde. Tal vez no me di cuenta, pero después rompió con usted, eso significa que usted no tiene que tratar y capacitar a mí. Entiende usted que ahora? " ("Adán, just leave me alone and go pick up Alexa. She's going to be wondering where you are and you don't want to be late. Maybe you didn't realize it, but after I broke up with you, that meant that you didn't have to try and train me anymore. Do you understand that now?" )

"Juli, I'm not just going to let you walk home. Please, get back into the car and I promise that I won't talk to you until we get home?" His voice is full of desperation and part of me wants to laugh in his face, but with a small nod of my head I stomp back over to the car. Adán gets back into the car and drives off. My mind is racing and I start thinking about what my brothers are doing right now. "Will you forgive me? Please, Julianna?"

"If you do one thing for me and you have to promise to do it. Si usted va con su palabra, voy a decir a mis hermanos que tuvieron relaciones sexuales conmigo y que saben lo que voy a hacer." ("If you go back on your word, I'll tell my brothers that you had sex with me and you know what they'll do.") He looks over at me with narrowed eyes and he nods his head slowly. I know that he's smart enough to pick up the other threat that I'm implying. "Where are my brothers going tonight? Don't try and lie to me either...vamos."

He starts to shake his head and in an annoyed voice he says, "mierda, Julianna! Estás tratando de que me maten por ellos? Por qué usted necesita saber de todos modos? Usted no está involucrado en esto, así que quédate fuera!" ("Shit, Julianna! Are you trying to get me killed by them? Why do you need to know anyway? You aren't involved in this, so just stay out!")

With a small smile on my lips I pull out my cell phone and I see the panic in his eyes. Those eyes I know too well and when he tries to act cool, I start to press down on the number three button. I smile a little when I see more panic in his eyes and he pulls over to the side of the road. My fingers hanging over the send button and he's staring at me, begging me not to.

"Fine! Fine! You win." He shakes his head and locks his eyes with mine. "Mierda, they better not find out about this, because if they do I'm dead. Their going to a fight tonight and they had to meet up with the others. Juli, don't give me that look and you can't tell anyone that you know!"

He pulls back onto the road and we drive up to Alexa's school. She runs over to the car and jumps in. Alexa chirps on about her first day, but I don't really hear what she's saying. Last time that they were in a gang fight, the other gang didn't fight fair and pulled out a blade. Dan almost died and he promised me that he wouldn't fight again, mentiroso.

**Okay, what did you think? This chapter I really wanted to write to show everyone how deep her relationship went with Adán and how she feels about him. Both of her brothers will be in it more and we'll see how their relationships play out with her. Onto Paco's next chapter! :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	4. Chapter 4: I Get Caught

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. :D I am really shocked by how much support I'm getting on this story and its an amazing feeling to get all of the support. Yeah, I don't know Spanish that well (only a few words and I only had it two times in middle school) so I use an online translator (I found it on google). Sorry if the translation isn't that good. :D Again, thank you to everyone for all of the support on this story! :D**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(Happy Birthday to my AWEOME sister Tara on the 19th! I love you sissy! :D Thank you for getting me on here and for all of the support that you've given me on my stories. You're my best friend, confident and I don't know how I would have gotten here without you. HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY SISSY! )**

Paco:

Sitting in my car I look over at Sarah, who's got a wide smile on her lips. Her hands are on my leg and she's biting her lip. I look over at her and she puts her other hand to my cheek, her lips are pressed to mine and I move closer to her. My arms wrap around her and she pushes away from me for a second. The smile on her lips is daring and she easily jumps into the backseat. My eyes stay on her as she gets into the backseat, my eyes are focused on her ass as she lands on the seat and I jump into the backseat with her. I'm not even all the way in the backseat when her hands reach out and she grabs my face. She sits up a little and presses her hot lips to mine and I almost fall over onto her. Our tongues rub against each others and a moan escapes from her egging me on. Sarah's legs wrap around my waist and I let out a low moan. Mi mamá y mi papá creo que me voy a estudiar con Kyra, oh si supieras. Estoy recogiendo Ky hasta antes de irme a casa y ella estará allí para la cena. Que sólo trae un tema a la mía. Mi familia y Ky no me gusta Sarah, por lo que su un tema popular en la casa. Papá y mamá no son tan malos como los demás, sólo me dicen que tenga cuidado. ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo? (My mom and dad think that I'm off studying with Kyra, oh if they only knew. I'm picking Ky up before I go home and she'll be there for dinner. Which only brings one topic to mine. My family and Ky don't really like Sarah, so its a popular topic at the house. Dad and mom aren't as bad as the others, they just tell me to be careful. What's life without a little risk?)

"Paco, why don't you come over to my house for dinner? We can have a little bit of...fun," she says in a seductive voice and I slide my hands up her skirt. She starts nibbling at my ear and I smile before I start kissing her neck. "My mom isn't going to be home until eight tonight. She has an important meeting and that means that we'll have the house to ourselves. What do you say?"

"I can't, my mamá told me that I had to be home tonight. She's making something special and tomorrows Alyssa's birthday, so I won't be able to get away tomorrow." My fingers brush up and down her leg. Sarah closes her eyes and recaptures my lips with hers. Her tongue snakes into my mouth before I have time to respond. "You're beautiful, you know that right? I love you."

"Em...I know. So baby, what about this weekend? A few hours in your car...alone?" Her teeth are nipping at my skin and she looks up into my eyes. Taking her face in my hands, I kiss her and she sighs. "Why don't I come over for the party tomorrow? Your family LOVES me!"

"You know how my family is, they prefer that Birthdays and holidays are family things. How about you come over this weekend?" She starts to bite her lip and I run my fingers through her hair. I know that she loves me, but she has a hard time saying it. Her parents got a divorce when she was five and she never really got over it. "Nothings going on this weekend and we'd have a lot of time together. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"How about we go to your house after school? Does that sound good or is Julianna Gallagher going to be fawning all over you?" Sarah's voice is full of annoyance and I roll my eyes. Why does she have to read so far into that? Can't I just mess around with a girl and not have it mean anything? "Don't roll your eyes at me like that! You know that that's how things started for my parents-"

"We aren't even married and your afraid that we're going to get a divorce? Sarah, calm down." I stroke her cheek and her eyes slowly close. Lightly, I press my lips to her forehead and she runs her fingers through my hair. "You can't do this every time that I joke around with a girl. Julianna doesn't even like me and I doubt that she'd ever want to get with me. I'm a one girl kind of guy and you know that. Don't you trust me?"

Her eyes slowly open and she starts nodding her head. "Of course I trust you. It's _her_ that I don't trust and I don't like the way that she blushed when she had to sit down next to you. You two were acting like you liked each other, how am I supposed to feel?"

"You worry too much. Just relax and enjoy some time with me. We're alone and I don't want to get into a fight," I whisper this against her skin. Her eyes flutter open when I take my eyes back up to her. "Please, just have a little trust in me? Don't you think that if I wanted to be with someone else that I wouldn't be with you right now? You're the only girl that I want to be with."

Her lips are pressed against mine and she starts pulling at my jeans, but my cell phone starts to go off. Jumping at the ring tone I grab it. Looking at the caller ID I see that its my mom, shit. She's gotta know that I'm not with Ky right now and I bet that she's pissed. Flipping open my phone I brace myself for the worst and hear my mom's voice flowing over the line.

"Paco? Honey, where are you?" Her voice is its usual tone, but I can hear the small amount of anger in it. Well, I'm thankful because my dad would be yelling at me, mom's a little more calm. "Kyra just came over here and she said that she hasn't seen you since school. Be home in fifteen minutes, because I know that you're with Sarah right now and you have to take her home. If you aren't home in fifteen minutes..."

"I'll be home, don't worry about it mamá. Bye," I say in a hurry and I shut my phone. Sarah's staring at me with a confused look on her face and I brush my lips against hers once. My fingers stroke her cheek and I quickly get back into the drivers seat. "Mi mamá knows that I'm not with Kyra and I have to get home. I'll call you later though, that sound good? Sarah are you okay?"

She jumps into the front seat and I get back onto the road. "I don't understand why your parents have a problem with you being alone with me. Like, when you're, like with Kyra, they like don't mind it. Why do they like mind it so much when your, like with me?"

"They don't mind me being with you. My parents just don't want me to...be that involved with a girl and they are protective of me. Don't take it personally." I shake my head and turn down her road. Slowly I pull into her driveway and I turn to her. Her lips brush against mine and she wraps her arms around my neck. "You know how my parents are and they do like you. Kyra and I even have rules-"

"Wait, what do you mean by you and Kyra even have rules?" Mierda, this is perfect! Now she's going to be enojado at me and I'll have to lay it on thick this weekend. "What exactly does that mean, Paco?"

"Mierda, tú sabes que no es lo que quería decir con ella. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que hacer un gran negocio de la nada?" ("Shit, you know that's not what I meant by it. Why do you always have to make a big deal out of nothing?") She stares at me, not knowing what I said and I shake my head. At times I'm really glad that she doesn't speak español. I look into her eyes and take her face in my hands. "I love you and you know that. What I meant by that Kyra and I have rules too, is that my parents don't let us run wild together. Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay." She kisses me again and gets out of the car. I watch her skip up to her house and she walks into her house. "BYEEEE!"

Pulling out of her driveway I look down at my cell phone and see that I have ten minutes to get home. Why do I always have to cut it so close? Right, because lives never fun without a little risk. Smiling I pull into our driveway and get out. Only one minute to go. I walk into the house and almost walk into my los padres, who both have their your-in-serious-trouble looks. My dad shakes his head and leads me into the sitting room, with my mom right next to him. Without saying a word I sit down. After all this time I've learned that sometimes silence is the best option and my punishments are a lot easier. Mom sits down in a chair and dad starts pacing around the room.

Three, two, one... "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿De verdad crees que puede colarse por ahí con Sarah y no tener a nadie a la figura? Siempre dices cómo quieres que te de confianza, pero luego vas a nuestras espaldas y escondidas con esa chica a Dios sabe dónde! Paco, ¿tienes algo que quieres decirme?" ("What do you think you are doing? Do you really think that you can sneak around with Sarah and not have anyone figure out? You always say how you want us to trust you, but then you go behind our backs and sneak off with that girl to god knows where! Paco, do you have anything that you want to tell me?")

Nodding my head I take a deep breath and both of my parents eyes stay on me. "Sí papá, lo siento. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero nunca tengo tiempo juntos a solas. No hicimos nada y no vamos a. Lo sentimos ..." ("Yes dad, I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have done it, but we never have any time alone together. We didn't do anything and we aren't going to. Sorry...")

"You are so much like your father. Alex, don't give me that look," says my mom in an amused voice. She stands up and walks over to him. Her fingers stroke his cheek and she kisses him. "Which is a bad thing and a good thing at the same time. Paco go do your homework with Kyra and the others. Right now we aren't going to punish you, but you better not pull this stunt again, got it?"

"Sí mamá," I say in my sweetest voice. They both stare at me and I know that they see right through me. Quickly I walk out of the room and into the kitchen. Kyra's sitting at the table and she rolls her eyes when she sees me. "Lets go do homework in my room."

Ky doesn't question me, she just gets up and walks up the stairs to my room. She sits down on my bed and I sit down next to her. "Where were you? If you tell me that you were with little miss-"

"Can' you lay off of her? She's not that bad." Shaking my head I open one of my books and she flicks one of her pencils at me. "What do you want? Are you going to tell me that I should break up with her?"

"No, I do that on Fridays and you know that. You know that Fridays are our day and she always texts you. She seems a little like a dog if you ask me," Ky says in a thoughtful voice. Picking up my pillow I hit her with it and she giggles as she picks up my other pillow. She hits me back and some how we both end up on the floor. Kyra's more like a sister to me and its always been that way. "Now you can tell me what's going on with Julianna. I saw the way that you were staring at her during Chemistry."

I shake my head a little. "Nothings going on between us, why would you ever think that?"

Kyra just shakes her head and I know that she'll never believe me. Of course not, she wouldn't be Kyra if she wasn't here to call me out and she's right. For some reason I keep thinking about Julianna and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her today. Is that so bad? Julianna has always been that one girl that I had a small crush on, I mean who hasn't? But she's also the girl that I could never date and that I would never want to date. Things would be too complicated and I don't need complicated.

**Hm...what did you think? :D I'm having fun with this new story! :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review. Another update to come soon! (If you like Twilight and The Hunger Games check out my other fanfics. :D )**

***I might not update for a few days and if I do it will probably be on Friday. :D ***


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Going To Kill Them

**Hey everyone! It's new chapter time and this chapter is longer than the first four, so I hope that all of you like this chapter and that you like the other chapters. An idea popped into my head and you'll see how it played out. This story is a lot of fun to write and I hope that all of you like it so far. I have a Facebook "like" page its called KelsNicole92-Fanfiction (I put sneak peeks on there and stuff, check it out). :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews (which I LOVE to get *hint* *hint*). :D Okay, onto the next chapter...**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Happy Birthday to my sister and my best friend Tara! Sorry that this update isn't...really happy, but here it is! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY SISSY! I love you sis!)**

**(Happy Birthday to MysteriousGirl92, who shares the same birthday as my sister. I hope that you have a good birthday! Let me know what you think, :D )**

**(Happy Birthday to Girlwho3stheBoyWithTheBread, who's birthday is also on the 19th. I hope that you have a good birthday! :D )**

Juli:

Staring at the mirror I try to think of something to do, my homework is already done and I just made a quick sandwich for dinner-which had my mamá tried to get me to eat with everyone else. Quickly I grab my pajamas and walk out into the hallway, might as well take a shower. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the water. Once the water hits my bare skin I let out a small sigh and I allow myself to relax. Slowly I pour my orange scented shampoo onto my left hand and I rub my hands together. The scent of oranges puts me a little more at ease and I run my fingers through my hair. All of the stress from today falls off of my shoulders and I smile as I finish washing up. When I get out of the shower I look at myself in the mirror for a second, then the door burst open and in runs Adán. For a second I'm frozen in shock and seconds later I'm punching him with one fist. My other hand is keeping my towel up. Adán stops me and holds onto my hand, I look into his eyes and I immediately know that somethings wrong.

"What happened? Adán, ple-please tell me that their both alright. Please?" My voice is quivering from the fear of what he's about to tell me. He pulls me to him and hugs me tightly. I start shaking and push away from him. "Adán! Dime lo que está pasando ahora mismo! ¿Dónde están? Deberían haber estado en casa por ahora!" ("Adam! Tell me what's going on right now! Where are they? They should have been home by now!")

"Juli, calm down and get dressed. Don't utter a word about this and act like everything's okay. I'll tell you in the car, okay?" Before I can respond he walks out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. For a few seconds I stand here and hold my towel to me. Quickly I dry myself off and put back on my clothes, not really caring. My hair drips as I run into my room and grab my purse. On my way out the door I yell a quick good-bye to my mamá. I jump into Adán's waiting car and he pulls out of the driveway. "Sit back and calm down, try to relax. They'll be okay...they will be. Right now their just a little-banged up, but they'll be as good as new by tomorrow."

"What do you mean by banged up? They didn't get...cut or anything did they?" My eyes stay locked on his face and when he doesn't look at me the hot tears start pouring down my cheeks. No, this cannot be happening. I shake my head and Adán rubs my leg. With shaky hands I pull out my cell phone and scroll down to that one number that I never want to call. "I'm going to kill them both! How could they do this-I...I can't believe this is happening-father...hi."

Adán stares at me with a look of pure disbelief. I _never_ call my father and I never wanted to, but if Dan and Álvaro

are in trouble...I'd do just about anything. My father is quiet for a minute and I let out a small sob, of course I try to stop it. I clamp my hand over my mouth and try to calm myself down. The last thing that I need is for my father to come out here and try to get us to move to New York with him, which is the only thing that he seems to think will help us. Shaking my head I take a deep breath and I shut my eyes for a minute.

"Julianna? Honey, are you there?" My dad's voice is cautious with a hint of worry in it. Shaking my head I look down at my knees and that's when I remember that Adán's hand is on my leg. I knock it off and stare out the windshield. Anger courses through me as I think about how he just let my brothers go to this stupid fight. "Julianna? What's going on? Honey, are you okay?"

"No, but that's not why I'm calling. Can you...send us some money?" My whole body is shaking and I let the tears pour down my cheeks. I hear my father sigh as the anger continues to course through me. All that I can hope is that he'll say yes and not ask many questions. "Dad...please? We really need the money and I'll do anything. Please...just wire it through to the card that you gave to me? Like...now?"

A door closes and I hear my dad grunt as he sits down. "What do you need the money for? You know that I have to ask that first and how much do you need? Are you in some sort of trouble or something? If you are you can tell me and I can get to work on-"

"No, its not about me. It's the boys," I say in a light voice and I wipe the tears away with the back of my hand. I never call him dad, but I'm desperate right now and I need that money to help my brothers. "They kind of got into a little...accident and we can't pay for the hospital bills on our own. Please just send the money. Dad, are you still there?"

"Yeah and I'll send you the money," he says in a low voice and I let out the breath that I was holding. More tears fall down my cheeks and I try to think of what to say next, but nothing comes into my mind. "Juli, does your mother know about this? That your calling me..."

I shut my eyes and take a deep breathing, trying to keep the tears from falling. "No, she doesn't even know the boys are hurt. She's not going to find out either...if I can help it. Please just send the money and don't tell her."

"Okay, but you said that you'd do something for me if I gave you the money and I know what I want. Keep in mind that its not that big if you think about it," says my dad and I roll my eyes. Nothings ever that big to him if he's not the one giving it. "Let me take all of you out for your birthday-anywhere that you want to go, no restrictions. You can even take your boyfriend... Adán, right?"

"We aren't dating anymore, but we're still friends. Is that what you really want?" This is just great! My eighteenth birthday is going to be ruined by my father! Shaking my head I think about my two brothers and shut my eyes for a minute, thinking the whole thing through. "Fine, but you have to come out here and we'll have dinner...sound good? You do know when my birthday is, right? Sure that you can take that day off?"

"Julianna, don't act this way. I'll come out a day early and we can have some more bonding time." My dad sounds excited and I hear him typing away on his laptop. A small sigh escapes from my lips as I realize that he's putting more money into my account. "Okay, I just put some more money into your account, but if you need anymore just give me a call and let me know. Have the boys call me to let me know that their okay."

"Okay," I whisper and I bite my lip as we pull into the hospital parking lot. My heart is pounding as I open the car door and we walk towards the sliding doors. "Thanks dad...bye."

He's quiet for a minute, then he sighs and says in a light voice, "your welcome and Juli...I love you, honey. Keep me updated on how your brothers are doing. I'll see you in two weeks."

I shut my cell phone and Adán stops me when he sees some of the guys. The anger starts to course through me again as I stare at them, they have no cuts or anything. Easily I pull my arm out of Adán's hand and I run over to the guys. They stare at me and I slap one of them, they all stare at me in shock. None of them would ever date hit me back, mostly with Adán standing behind me. Alberto stares at me and I glare at him. A small gash on his cheek and a black eye lets me know that he got hurt too and right now I wish that he was hurt worse. Normally Alberto's the one who starts the fight between the gangs, dragging the others into it.

"Juli, calm down. They'll be okay," Alberto tells me in a light soothing voice. I pick up my hand to slap him again, but I'm stopped by Elisa and I look into her dark brown eyes. She pulls me away from him and I stare at her. "Elisa, yes! Please calm her down. Juli ha perdido su mente. ("Juli's lost her mind.")

I turn to face Alberto and I point at him. "Cierre de una puta vez! Todo esto es culpa tuya y de todo el mundo sabe de ella! ¿Qué hacer para cabrear esta vez? ¿Fuiste a su territorio de nuevo y empezar a hablar de su culo?" ("Shut the hell up! All of this is your fault and everyone know's it! What did you do to piss them off this time? Did you go onto their territory again and start talking out of your ass?")

"Juli! They'll be fine, Dan has a few cuts and Álvaro's got a broken leg, a few cuts and bruises," Eliza says and I want to run back over to Alberto. Alberto's talking to Galo, a boy who I've known since I was born. "Just calm down and you'll be able to see them in a few minutes. They'll be able to go home tonight."

"Great! Now my mom will know that something happened!" I shake my head and glare at Alberto. Galo walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. Slowly he rubs my back and Adán clears his throat. "Do you what happened to them? What started the fight?"

Galo smiles at me and starts playing with a piece of my hair, his dark green eyes are locked with mine and his dark hair is sticking up in every direction. He's only a year older then I am. "Alberto started talking trash and got us dragged into a fight. Most of their fighters were newbies though, so it wasn't that hard. They had knives and a g...nevermind."

"One of them had a gun?" I stare at him with wide eyes and he strokes my cheek. Someone's arms wrap around my waist and I know who it is immediately. "Adán, let go of me now. Did one of them get shot? Galo?"

"Why's your hair wet?" He asks as he starts playing with my hair and I feel annoyed. I smack his hand away and he just smiles at me. Galo's a flirt and he's never been one of the guys that I've had my eye on. "Did you take a shower before you came up? That's hot, Juli..."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest, which makes him stare at them. "Can you please not do this right now? Right now I don't think its funny and I'm not in the mood. Where's a nurse that I can talk to about them?"

"Over there." Galo points to a tall brunette woman and he smirks at me. "Send her over here when you're done with her."

"By the way, if you mess with me one more time I'm going to tell my brothers and we'll see how long it takes you to cry. Got it?" When I turn to walk away he hits me in the ass and I swiftly kick him. He gasp and I smile as I walk over to the nurse. "Hi...Stacy, I was wondering if I could see my brothers? Daniel and Álvaro Gallagher..."

The nurse smiles a wide bright smile at me and looks down at a clipboard. "They should be released in a few minutes, but I can take you back to see them."

Stacy turns and walks through a pair of double doors. I follow her and with each step my heart beat gets louder. When we get to room number four, she smiles at me and opens the door. Taking a deep breath I walk into the room and see my two brothers laying down in hospital beds. Nodding my head little I walk over to them and they both groan. The nurse walks in and checks a few things. I watch as she takes out their IV's and turn off the machines. Neither of my brothers look me in the eye and I sit down in the chair in the corner.

"Really? A fight? You two could have died tonight and then where would I be?" More tears are threatening to pour out over my eyes, but I force them to stay in. Dan looks over at me and shakes his head. "Do you know what I had to do? Tonight I had to call our father, because you two IDIOTS had to go get into a fight and end up in the hospital!"

Dan looks over at me and with wide eyes he says in a surprised voice, "Juli, te llamé papá? ¿Te has vuelto loco?" ("Juli, you called dad? Have you gone crazy?")

"Oh, you two are going to LOVE what he wanted from me after I said that I'd do anything if he gave me the money." I shake my head and I know that both of my brothers are staring at me. "He's coming up the day before my birthday and we are going to have some family bonding time! WOOHOO! Happy Birthday to me..."

Álvaro shakes his head and says, "que han ido Juli loco. " ("you have gone crazy, Juli.")

"No." I shake my head and the two of them stare at me for a few minutes. "Tengo desesperada. " ("I got desperate." )

**WOOHOO! A little longer then the first four, but I enjoyed writing this chapter. I got to see a little more into Juli's head and I hope that all of you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D  
(Who's your favorite so far-Juli or Paco? :D )**


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Text

**Hey everyone! New chapter time! WOOHOO! Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews (I loved all of them :D) and for everything else. Haha! This chapter I had a lot of fun with and I hope that everyone likes it. There's this one part that's going to be coming up soon...my sister knows which one, because I keep talking about it and it's one of my favorite parts in the books. Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter...**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(To SOO GOOOOD, haha! Your reviews made me laugh! I was cracking up when you said that you thought that Adan is hot and that they would make a cute couple. I promise you that you'll see why they aren't a couple...later in the story, I don't know how far in yet. :D )**

**(Shout out to Kyra, who's reading this! :D I'm soooooo happy that you're reading this and that I used that name. When I was looking for the name I didn't know what I would use and when I saw it I just had to. I hope that you like Ky's character! :D )**

**(I'll be writing two fanfictions for Fandom Fights Tsunami, so check that out! I have the link to it on my profile and on my facebook like page. Would anyone read it if I did one for Perfect Chemistry? *It cost five dollars to read them, but its for a good cause.* What do you think?)**

Paco:

Walking down stares I smile at Kyra as we walk into the kitchen. She ended up spending the night last night, because we lost track of time and she didn't want to leave. Alyssa's already downstairs and she's starting to eat her pancakes. I see the wide smile forming on her lips and she runs over to me. Her arms are wrapped around me and she's squeezing me, hard. I start laughing. Every year since she turned five I've gotten her a new baby fish for her birthday and this year she made sure to drop hints that she wants a special fish. A spotlight Betta Fish, a green butterfly male and is marble towards the front of the body. Slowly she lets go of me and I see the hope in her eyes. Rolling my eyes I smile down at her and nod my head a little. Aly turns and runs up the stairs towards my room, but she won't find anything in there...nope. I went into her room while she was hogging the bathroom and set everything up. Kyra just shakes her head at me, when I turn and smile up at Aly. She has a scowl on her face and she turns to run into her room. Crossing my arms I count down the seconds, three...two...one-she starts screaming.

"HE'S BEAUTIFUL! THANK YOU!" Alyssa comes running down the stairs and practically jumps onto me. She's turning fifteen today. The look on her face makes everything perfect, she jumps up and down while her arms are still wrapped around me. My little sister and her Betta Fish. "Do you know what I'm going to name him? Do you?"

"Hm...Peter?" She hits me and scowls, but I just laugh. Peter's a kid in her grade, who my sister just so happens to like and I like to mess with the kid every so often. Aly doesn't know that little Peter likes her back, but he does. So I just have to keep him at bay and keep her safe. "I already named him..."

"No, I name them..." says Alyssa, but she cocks her head to the side-like I knew she would. She smiles at me and shakes her head a little. "What did you name him?"

"First off you can't call him beautiful, he's a guy." She rolls her eyes and that makes me smile. Kyra is standing next to me shaking her head, she knows what I named the fish-she was with me when I bought him and she didn't really think that it was funny. "Diablo..."

"No! That's not going to be that little cutie's name." Alyssa glares at me and I start laughing. Oh, if she only knew what it took for me to get that fish. Five different stores, eight different annoying sales people insisting that all of them were wonderful and that they were all the same. "Paco..."

I smile at her and she hugs me again. "Yeah?"

"No, that's my new fishy's name!" I let go of her and Aly smiles up at me. She skips over to the kitchen table and leaves Kyra laughing. Aly looks back up and smiles at her as we walk over to the table. A second later she stands up and hugs Kyra, she got her a red Betta for her birthday and I'm guessing that she saw it upstairs, in a small aquarium next to mine. "And the other one's name is Kyra!"

"Oh! That's a good name for her! Can't you see the resemblance?" I laugh and Ky hits me on the back of my head. She sits down next to me and I hear my cell phone ping. Looking around I'm confused, I left my cell upstairs, but I see that Ky has it. "Who is it? Ky..."

She holds up her hand and I try to see who she's texting back, but its useless. "Here. Don't worry I answered back for you-no need to thank me."

I take my phone from her and look down at the screen. Silently I open the last message and when I see the name my heart sinks, Sarah..._Hi! Do you want to hangout tonight? ;). _Taking a deep breath I go into my sent texts and I open it. _No thanks, try __Álvaro. :x _My eyes close and I want to say something, but I get Sarah's response: _fuck you!. _Shaking my head I put down my phone and I glare at Kyra who's talking to Sam, who's always had a small crush on Ky. Kyra doesn't know though, maybe she'll see it some day. Everyone turns to watch as mom and dad walk in, my dad has a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Happy birthday Alyssa!" My mom and dad say together. Alyssa jumps up and starts dancing around, making both of my parents laugh. Dad walks over to her and pulls her into a hug, when he kisses her on the top of her head she pulls away. I start laughing when she starts complaining about her hair. "Paco, I'd like to talk to you for a minute. Come on, outside for a minute."

My dad leads me out into the driveway and my jaw drops when I look at my car. Well...where my car was, now sitting in that spot is a rundown car, that looks like it doesn't even have an engine. I look back at my dad, who's all smiles. He cannot be serious. No, this cannot be happening. Slowly I start shaking my head and my dad pats me on the back. Yeah, he's got to be joking. So I start laughing and my dad does too.

"So...where's my car? Come on, the jokes over." My dad gestures to the beat up car sitting in front of us and keeps laughing. I smile at him and just shake my head, my dad's doing a really good job, but he wouldn't do this. "Papá, vamos. Los chistes más. ¿Dónde está mi coche?" ("Dad, come on. The jokes over. Where's my car?")

Dad just stands there with the smile on his lips and he laughs lightly. "Usted sabe que yo no broma acerca de este tipo de cosas y me sentía como que tenía que hacer algo después de que el pequeño truco que me hiciste. No se moleste en hablar con su mamá acerca de esto, ella me apoya al cien por cien. No te preocupes, después de algunos meses usted debe recuperar su carro ... si tu bien. Ahora, tendrá que obtener las piezas de este coche. Una vez a la semana que obtendrá una parte si eran buenas para esa semana y si usted es bueno por dos semanas consecutivas ... Usted puede obtener una pieza extra. ¿Suena bien?" ("You know that I don't joke about this kind of stuff and I felt like I had to do something after that little stunt you pulled. Don't bother talking to your mom about this, she supports me one hundred percent. Don't worry after a few months you should get your car back...if your good. Now, you'll have to earn the parts for this car. Once a week you'll get a part if you were good for that week and if you're good for two weeks straight...you MIGHT get an extra piece. Sound good?")

"You have got to be kidding. Please, tell me that you're kidding," I say, but my dad just shakes his head. Well this is great, now I have no car. My cell phone starts to ring and I know that it's Sarah. My dad walks back into the house and I roll my eyes as I open my phone. "Hello? Sarah, listen-"

"Was that some sort of joke? I did not find that funny and you won't even have sex with me!" Her voice is full of anger and I really don't want to listen to her yelling at me. "Why won't you just do it already? We act like we have, but no! Don't you understand that every guy in the school would have sex with me if they could? Even Julianna's had sex-"

I let out a small growl at her name. "Sarah, I didn't send that. Calm down, it was supposed to be a joke and I didn't think it was funny either. We already talked about that and you know why, so don't even go there. And if you think every guy wants to fuck around with you go test that theory."

"Really mature. Maybe I'll go find Álvaro, like you suggested. Would that make you happy?" I kick the rusty old car and roll my eyes. Sarah would have found a reason to fight with me even if Ky hadn't have sent that text, its just her. By the time that I get to school she'll be back to her everything's-perfect-charade. "Show me how much you love me...come over tonight and we can have all night to make up. Come on, Paco..."

Shaking my head I wish that there was a way out of this. Sarah loves her games and I'm starting to get really sick of them. "You know that I can't. Alyssa's parties tonight and you know that you can't come either. This weekend we can get together though-"

"Come on! You can sneak away later," she says in a low seductive voice. The voice makes me want to laugh and I'm not going to sneak over to her house at midnight, my parents would kill me for that. "Live on the wild side and what's life without a little risk?"

"My parent's were pissed about yesterday and took my car away. Now I have this piece of crap of a car and I have to earn the pieces," I grumble. Sarah lets out a deep breath and I can already hear the annoyance. "Now I have to work on getting all of the pieces together. I have to be good."

She lets out a sigh and I can imagine her rolling her eyes. "We can be good together. I can pick you up if you want me to...what do you say?"

"Sarah..." I shake my head a little and try to think of what to say. How am I supposed to tell my girlfriend that I'm choosing to go with my best friend? Kyra's got her car here and she's offered to take us all to school. "I can't, Ky's already said that she'd take everyone-"

"Let the others go with her and you can come with me," she says in her flirty voice. I feel like I'm banging my head against the wall. "You won't be sorry if you do..."

I shake my head and walk towards the house. "Sarah-"

"Let me guess, no? Fine, but this weekend you're all mine." Her voice is demanding and I don't reel like fighting right now. I just let out a sigh and walk into the house. Everyone's done eating breakfast and their ready to go. "Including Friday. See you at school."

The line goes dead and I just shut my phone. Ky walks over to me and she smiles at me as she takes my hand. We get into her car and she backs out of the driveway. I shake my head and wish that I could talk to Ky about what's going on with Sarah, but there's no way to right now. She pulls into the school parking lot and the others jump out of the car. When she's about to open the door I grab her hand and she looks over at me.

"I need to talk to you about something," I whisper in a light voice. Kyra's one of those girls who won't back down and I know that she'll find Sarah, which will cause a fight. She raises her eyebrows and sits back. "About this weekend, could we cancel?"

She crosses her arms and just stares at me. "Why?"

"Don't freak out, please?" As soon as the words are out of my mouth, she knows and she opens the car door. I jump out at the same time that she does and she's already running towards the school. Kyra's almost to the door when I catch her and I grab her around the waist. She starts kicking at me as I carry her off to the side. "I have to do this, please listen to me? Kyra?"

"No, I'm going to tell that plastic barbie exactly what I think of her. This has gone on long enough," she hisses at me and I just shake my head. Her eyes light up when something behind me catches her eye. "You and I both know that she can't even say that she loves you-which is not because of her parents. Speaking of her...SARAH!"

I close my eyes as I hear the clicking of her designer heels walking towards us.

**WOOHOO! What did you think? This chapter took me a while, but I had a lot of fun with it. Don't worry Juli's going to have a lot of fun and I have more ideas to come! :D I hope that everyone likes the story so far and I hope that you like what's to come! :D For some reason I like the idea of Alex taking Paco's car away, haha! Oh this will be fun! :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review. (My sister was shaking her head when I told her about the car part and she made a suggestion...I think she was joking, but I might use it.) **

**(Kyra's one of my favorites and I think that she would do anything to break Paco & Sarah up...hm...*evil smile* :D )**


	7. Chapter 7:He Never Made Me Feel That Way

**Hey everyone! Wow! I have to thank all of you for all of the support that I've gotten on this story so far. When I put up the first chapter I was shocked and I still am, so thank you everyone! :D I love writing this story and these two are fun to write about. Thank you for all of the support! :D All of you make the story better with feedback, ideas and reviews. Here is the new chapter and I hope that everyone likes it. (Thank you to my sister Tara! I know that I didn't put this in the first chapter-but again, this story is dedicated to you, because you told me that the first two chapters didn't suck. :D Thank you for supporting me on my stories, getting me on here *because I was afraid to let anyone see my writing* and just for being an awesome sister. I couldn't have asked for a better sister.)**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(****SOO GOOOOD****- HAPPY BELEATED BIRTHDAY! :D I hope that it was a good one!)**

**(One really quick thing: Paco and Kyra? Maybe if Juli wasn't in the story I would put them together, but they are more like brother and sister. Ky doesn't like him, she just wants what's best for him. If they got together...oh Paco would be in trouble! Haha! Okay, onto the new chapter...)**

Juli:

We pull into the school parking lot and my eyes slowly open. Last night was one long night and I'm a little tired, but I should be able to make it through the whole day. Slowly I open the door and get out. I shake my head when Adán appears beside me and he gently pulls my bag off of my shoulder. I turn to look at him and he gives me a weak smile. Okay, he can carry it if he wants to...I don't care anymore. In silence, we walk towards the school and this is when I feel a little more amused. Kyra Morgan is standing in front of Sarah Woodcock yelling at her in Spanish. Crossing my arms I lean up against the building and just smile. Adán stops beside me and just shakes his head. Okay, normally I don't watch these types of things-drama filled things-but...I have to admit I've always hated little Miss Preppy Woodcock. She's staring at Kyra with teary eyes and I just roll my eyes. La niña no sabe ni lo que Kyra gritarle, pero supongo que de alguna manera ella es inteligente. Al menos ella sabe que todos son insultos. Tal vez ella está esperando su noche de brillante armadura para saltar y salvar a su? ¡Ja! Al igual que va a suceder! Paco no iría en contra de Kyra, aunque ya lo sé. (The girl doesn't even know what Kyra's yelling at her, but I guess that in a way she is smart. At least she knows that they are all insults. Maybe she's waiting for her night in shining armor to jump in and save her? Ha! Like that'll happen! Paco would never go against Kyra, even I know that.)

"Stop yelling at me in Spanish! At least talk to me in the right language!" Sarah finally yells back and a giggle escapes from my lips. Oh, she's going to regret that! "Are you even American? If you're going to keep going at least yell at me in a fucking language that I know!"

"Sarah! Enough! Don't insult her! I speak Spanish too and she's like my sister!" Paco steps forward then and steps between the two girls. Sarah looks enojado and I know that this is going to be good. "You two have to stop! You're causing a scene!"

"Why can't you just dump her dumb bimbo ass? She probably isn't going to be at Alyssa's Quinceañera, is she?" The expression on Paco's face is of pure horror, obviously Sarah didn't know that Kyra is going to be there. Sarah looks over at Kyra and looks like she wants to throw something. "Oh...you didn't tell her?"

"You better not take anyone else!" Sarah screeches and I just shake my head. Talk about a drama queen. "Why aren't you standing up for me? We've been together for how long?"

"Ky...Sarah, please don't do this. Can't you two just stop?" Both of them are staring at each other, they look like they are going to get into a fight. "No-Ky, come on!"

I watch with wide eyes as Paco wraps his arms around Kyra's waist and carries her off. Sarah stands behind with a dumb look on her face, like she can't believe that he won't yell at Kyra. My eyes meet hers and I know what's coming. Flipping her hair back over her shoulder she walks over to me, her heels make an annoying clicking sound each time that she takes a step.

"Don't even think about going after him," growls Sarah and I start laughing. Me steal Paco away from her? Really? "Or else you'll have to deal with me."

"Oh, I would never want to do that! What are you going to do? Pull my hair or scratch me with your long nails?" She glares at me and I shake my head. "Listen, if you ever threaten me again you will pay for it. I know how to fight and I bet you that I could fit both of your five inch heels up your ass."

Sarah stands up straight and glares at me. "You think that you can steal Paco away from me?"

"If I wanted him I could have him in a heartbeat, but you don't have to worry about that. Paco's not my type...at all," I say and she narrows her eyes at me. "Do you want me to tell him that you're hooking up with Luis? I'm sure that he would love to hear about that-"

"You better not!" Oh, I struck a nerve! The look on her face is of pure anger and I can see in her eyes that my accusation is correct. She's cheating on him and with his best friend. "Paco, won't believe you."

I just shake my head and push past her. Adán follows me and when I get to my locker, I finally turn to look at him. He's staring at me with glassy eyes and I know that he now thinks that I want to be with Paco. The truth is that I just want to go to California, go to college, become a doctor, get my mamá out of here and watch the sunset. He hands me my bags and I quickly get my stuff. When I turn around he's gone and I wish that I could tell him that everything will turn out the way that he wants it to, but...for some reason I know that we aren't right for each other. We are too perfect together, he would never fight against me and always said that I was right-even when I wasn't. Looking back there are times that I wish that he would have called me out on it and fought with me about it. We've never fought and had to make up. Do I love him? Yes. Was I in love with him? No...

The day passes slowly and I just sit in class daydreaming. Before I fully realize what I'm doing I'm sitting in Chemistry and drawing the sunset. I can imagine the colors, light purple, pink, red and yellow. My father took us there when we were younger-before he left us and I remember how the sand felt between my toes, how much I loved it there. Someone sits down next to me and I freeze. Looking up my eyes lock with Paco's and they drop to my drawing. Slowly I push it away under my book and I run my fingers through my hair.

"Everyone sit down. Sit down," Mrs. Peterson says as she walks into the room. She closes the door and sits down on the edge of her desk, quickly she takes attendance. My eyes stay on her, so that I don't have to look at Paco. "Today you and your partner are going to find out what your project is. One of you will draw it from this paper sack-what is it Paco?"

"Mrs. P, what if we have another idea for a project?" She just stares at him and I notice that Paco's not trying to mess with her. When I look over at him I see the hard look on his face, the anger in his eyes. "Could we pick our own?"

She shakes her head and stands up."No, you will do the project that you or your partner draws out."

My eyes stay on the paper bag as others pick out their projects and my eyes flicker over to Sarah. Her partner isn't here...and she looks furious. When Mrs. Peterson is standing in front of us, Paco gestures for me to pick our project. Slowly I put my hand into the bag and pray that its nothing that Paco can make perverted. For a few seconds my fingers stay wrapped around the little slip of paper, but Paco reaches out and touches my hand. When his fingers brush my hand my skin starts to tingle and I look up into his eyes. Our eyes lock and we both stop breathing for a minute. Clearing my throat I look down at the piece of paper and I close my eyes.

"Glow stick..." says Paco in his usual cocky voice. My eyes open and I look over at him. He has a wide smile on his lips and I just shake my head. "Wanna see mine?"

"No thanks, it might disappoint me." He shakes his head a little and I look down at my hands. My skin is still tingling where Paco touched me. Shaking my head I try to shake it off, but I can't. When Adán touched me I felt this way, but not to this extent. "Are you okay?"

I look back up and see the sadness clearly in his eyes, but he's still got that smile on his lips. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you...come with me to my sister's party?"

"What?" I drop the small slip of paper and stare at him. He's trying to use me to make Little Miss Perfect pissed off. "Paco..."

"Listen, my friend told me that she was cheating on her with him and everyone else knew about it. It's not me trying to upset her, I just want to get to know you," he says this to me in a soft voice. Slowly I nod my head and he takes a deep breath. "You don't have to come, but I'm allowed to bring one person-"

"You never took her, did you?" He gives a slight shake of his head and I nod my head a little. "After last night...sure. I guess that I could do that."

He smiles weakly at me. "Are you sure?"

"I have to tell my mom, but I'm sure that she won't mind." _Oh yes! I get to call my mom and tell her that I'm going to make the Latino Blood think that I like Paco, which they probably will think. _But I stare at him and know that I have to. "What times her party at?"

"You can come home with me...if you want to," says Paco, making me almost fall out of my seat. He smiles and shakes his head a little. "Don't worry, my dad's picking me up-"

I smile at him and shake my head. "Why? What about your wonderful car?"

"Long story short...I ticked my parents off and my dad thought that it would teach me a lesson by taking it away." I start laughing and shake my head a little. "I have to earn my car back."

Shaking my head I smile and I look into his eyes. "When do you want to start on our project?"

"As soon as possible," he says in a flirty voice.

I start laughing and shake my head, but I laugh to cover up how nervous I am. The truth is that I want to spend more time with him...and that is not a good thing. After what happened last night, it seems like I wouldn't want to play with fire. Fire is dangerous, but inviting at the same time.

**Woohoo! Okay I had fun with that chapter! I hope that everyone liked it! :D For some reason I thought that it would be good for Juli to go to the party (and fun for me to write). Hm...this should be a good next chapter. Just a warning, it might not be up to everyone's expectations. My dad died when I was ten and I have a hard time with father/daughter stuff because of it, but I'm going to do my best. (But I'll do my best with that chapter. (It might get emotional at points and I think everyone can tell that I get a little too into the characters...) Thank you for reading and please leave a review. **


	8. Chapter 8: A Girl My Family Likes

**Hey everyone! Update time! WOOHOO! I hope that all of you like the story so far and thank you for all of the support on this story that all of you have given me. This story is a lot of fun to write, I love it and it means a lot to me. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Yokoku21, thank you for saying all of those nice things to me and I LOVE your writing! Please update soon! (I am addicted to your stories and whenever I see that you updated I jump onto the computer. :D Hm...why do you always make the most amazing guys? Dylan was hot and had that soft side-which I fell in love with him on the first page. I know that I'll fall for Jared the same way, haha! I can't wait for more!) You said when I update, you update right? :D**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Paco:

Standing outside I wait for Juli to come out and meet me. Looking down at my watch I see that its been three minutes and my dad will be here soon. I take a deep breath and tell myself that everything will be okay, but will it be? Juli's been on my mind a lot more lately and its not like she's not hot. My dad's car pulls up and he smiles a wide smile at me. When I don't get into the car, he gets out and smiles at me. I shake my head a little and he leans up against the car, his eyes stay on me and I look down at the ground. How am I going to tell my dad that after all this time Sarah and I are over? But that I've invited someone to the party? Looking back up my eyes meet my dad's and he gives a light chuckle. Maybe I don't have to tell him?

"What's going on?" he finally asks me. I let out a light sigh and look over my shoulder. Juli walks out and I see Adán walking right behind her. She smiles at me and I smile back at her, which earns me an angry glare from her ex-boyfriend. I look back at my dad who's got an amused smile on his lips and he shakes his head. "¿Qué te metes ahora?" ("What did you get yourself into now?")

My eyes flicker back to Juli and Adán, he whispers something to her before he walks away. Juli smiles at me and takes a few steps towards me. I look back over at my dad, who's staring at Juli with confused eyes. Taking a deep breath I turn to my dad and say, "I invited Juli to Alyssa's party. Juli's my Chemistry part-"

"Partner?" His smile widens and he nods his head a little bit. I look back and forth between the two, sensing that they are going to like each other. Dad lets out a light chuckle and shakes hands with Juli. "Ella es hermosa Paco. Así es como tu mamá y yo nos reunimos." ("She's beautiful Paco. That's how your mom and I got together.")

Juli smiles at my dad and I see the light blush creep into her cheeks. "Gracias por permitirme venir a la fiesta. Paco salió de la nada con la idea. Por supuesto, se podría pensar que le ayudará a obtener más de Sarah-" ("Thank you for letting me come to the party. Paco came out of no where with the idea. Of course, he might think that it will help him get over Sarah-")

"You and Sarah are having problems?" His voice has a small edge of hope in it and I give a small shrug. Perfect, now my parents are going to think that I'll date some girl that they set me up with. Tío Carlos suggested that I date Kyra, which made me laugh. With Sarah I got away with too much, but with Ky...I'd be in deep mierda every time that I did something-or before I even did it. She knows me too well. "Don't worry everything will work out."

Nodding my head I open the car door and jump into the backseat. Juli can have the front and enjoy some time with my dad, because I need some time to think. What did I just do? My family is going to love her and I know it, which means that they'll want her to be around more-not that I don't want her to be. I want to have control of everything and it seems like Julianna has more control over everything. My dad opens the door for her and she gets in. I watch as she runs her fingers through her long blonde hair and I have the oddest urge to reach out to touch it, to let her hair fall between my fingers. She talks to my dad in Español and I find myself listening to the sound of her voice, her laugh. Juli is not like Sarah, she's the complete opposite.

When we pull up to the house my dad's all smiles and he quickly gets out of the car. I get out and my dad is gesturing for me to open the car door for Juli. Taking a deep breath and rolling my eyes a bit, I open the door and Juli steps out. She smiles at me and I shut the door. We walk into the house, where my mom is waiting in the sitting room with the others. My mom's all happy about meeting Juli and they talk for a few minutes about where Juli got her top from and all that girly shit.

"Paco." I smile when I turn and see Kyra come walking into the room. She's wearing a sky light blue strapless dress, that hugs her perfectly and I know who she's trying to impress. There's this guy named Josh, who's been her friend since first grade and by extension my friend. He's cool and we hang out a lot, but I don't know if he's into her. Last month I tried to get her with a friend of mine, Taz, who's liked her since the sixth grade. "Juli?"

The two of them smile at each other and I see the confused look in Kyra's eyes. With a wide smile on my lips I walk over to her and whisper, "I'll tell you later". My mom starts talking about the party and that's when I realize that Juli needs to find something to wear. Smiling I walk over to her and she stares up at me, when I look her over I think about what kind of dress she could get. A short one would be nice-

"We have to find you a dress," I say in a light voice. She nods her head a little and when I look over at my dad, he gives me a don't-do-anything-stupid look. I give my dad a slight nod and pull Juli out of the house. Kyra follows us and it takes me a few minutes to realize why. "Can you drive us?"

"Oh you're coming?" Juli asks me in a shocked voice. I give a slight nod of my head and she shakes her's. She smiles at Kyra and nods her head. "Kyra, can you take me? I think that taking Paco might give him a few ideas-"

I laugh lightly and she cuts off. "Already have those, baby."

"Go get dressed and I'll take her. Make sure not to wear something pink or else Aly will kick your ass," says Kyra, as she drags Juli off towards her car. I give a slight shake of my head. Now this I really wanted to see, I mean I've been shopping with Kyra before and they always think that we are a couple, so I mess around with her-but with Juli this would be even better. "My ma's going to be here in a little bit, so make sure that you don't do anything stupid."

"Why should I pretend to be perfect?" I ask her in my smoothest voice and I give her my you-can't-resist this smile. "Aunt Isa knows how I am-"

"Sadly she does." Ky shakes her head and gets into her car.

Walking inside I run up the stairs and into my bedroom. I could feel everyone's eyes on me when I walked into the house and I know what they are thinking, but I can't let it happen-at least not this quickly. Of course I want my family to be proud of me and I want them to like the girl that I'm with. Picking up my cell phone I see that I have six missed calls, all from Sarah. Shaking my head I think about what she did and I put my phone back down. Tonight's about my sister and I'm not going to let her ruin that.

"Paco?" I turn around with a wide smile on my lips and see Alyssa standing in the doorway. My jaw drops when I see her, she looks like a woman. When I usually look at my sister I see a young girl who needs me to protect her and I love my sister. She smiles at me and walks into the room. Her dress is a bright pink, with diamond sequence that goes down to her waist, with patterns of hearts and things that look like leaves. I shake my head a little and think about how she's still so young. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing," I say with a slight shrug. When I show my emotions about stuff like this, then everyone else show theirs and I don't think that I can handle that today. Aly smiles at me and I look up at her hair. Mom obviously did it, because its a french braid going down her back. "You look nice."

She smiles at me and walks over to my closet. I watch her as she pulls out my outfit and I notice the pink tie, thank you mom! " You'll look handsome."

"Aly, I love you but I'm _not_ wearing pink. I have other ties-" I cut off as she pouts and I grab my outfit from her. She smiles and claps her hands. She walks out of the room, leaving me alone to change and I cuss under my breath. What I do for my little sister. "Mátame ahora ..." ("Kill me now...")

I'm walking around in the church waiting for Juli and Kyra to show up. My eyes flicker around and I pull out my cell phone, great...Sarah's calling, again. Rolling my eyes I look back up and see Kyra come walking in, but she's alone. She smiles at me and I keep my eyes on her as she walks closer to me. When she stops in front of me, she smiles and starts biting her lip. Ky just shrugs and I look around for Juli, but I don't see her.

"Where is she?" I ask her and Ky looks a me with a confused expression. Letting out a sigh I shake my head and see her walk in. Her long blonde hair rolls freely down past her shoulders and her dress...its a short orange glittery strapless dress. The small broach on her dress is in the center and it sparkles lightly. "Wow..."

"Don't think about doing anything to her or with her. I like her and if you want a shot with her...you'll listen to me," Ky whispers to me and I smile at her. Slowly I nod my head and the smile spreads across my lips. Kyra's my best friend, I love her more than anyone and I'll listen to her about just about anything. "Now, don't be cocky, compliment her and don't push her for anything. You think that being cocky is cute and funny, but to girls it just makes us think that you're full of yourself. Paco? Are you listening to me?"

Of course I'm not. Slowly I'm walking towards her and I watch the light blush creep into her cheeks. I wink at her and her blush grows darker. Kyra means well, but I can't help myself-mostly around Juli. Juli makes me want to play around all day long, which I don't think Juli would mind that much. We smile at each other for a few minutes and Ky walks over to me. The next thing that I know, I'm sitting down next to Juli and Kyra. Alyssa is kneeling on her pillow and I lace my fingers through Juli's. My eyes are on our hands and they slowly go up to meet her's. Her deep blue eyes are full of something that I've never seen in them before, want and fear.

**WOOHOO! Part one of Alyssa's birthday, it will continue in Juli's POV and I might go into another chapter for it. What do you all think? Like the idea? :D Haha! I hope that everyone likes the story so far, I wanted to make it kind of different and don't worry I have a few...plans. 0:D Hm...I might be having too much fun-but I think that its a good thing. Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

**Who likes Adán? :D Hm...I'll be having some fun with his character soon. **

**Who's your favorite character so far?**

**Least favorite character?**

**Favorite POV? :D **


	9. Chapter 9: Estoy Atornillado

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! It's update time! Thank you so much for all of the support that all of you have given me on this story, for reading, the reviews and everything else. I hope that all of you like the new chapter and that all of you like the story so far. Hm...I like jumping right in and starting the fun-who's with me? ;) Haha, this chapter is a little bit fun...**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Juli:

Taking a deep breath I step out of the stall and look at myself in the mirror. What am I doing? I held hands with Paco Fuentes through the whole ceremony! If this gets back to...no, it won't...it can't. Adán won't tell anyone, but I know what he's thinking. Everyone thinks the same thing about the two of us, that we are going to end up together, but I don't want that. Shaking my head a little I take a deep breath and try to think things through. ¿Por qué no puede mi vida ser el mío? Hasta mi padre quiere tomar decisiones por mí. Mudarse a Nueva York, ir a la universidad allí. Adán casarse. Apoyar la sangre Latino. Manténgase alejado de Paco. Ir a la escuela y convertirse en una enfermera ... esa no es la vida que quiero. (Why can't my life be mine? Even my father wants to make decisions for me. Move to New York, go to college there. Marry Adan. Support the Latino Blood. Stay away from Paco. Go to school and become a nurse...that's not the life that I want.)

"Juli?" The voice makes me jump and when I turn around I see Kyra standing in the doorway. She smiles at me and I try to smile back. Kyra walks farther into the room and leans up against the wall. "What did you think? Having a good time so far?"

"Sí. Kyra, we're kind of...friends, aren't we?" She smiles at me and nods her head a little. I can see it in her eyes, what she's thinking. Paco and me... "So, he must still be pretty hung up on Sarah..."

Kyra smiles at me and shakes her head a little. "En realidad no. No creo que alguna vez realmente la amaba. Ella no era bueno para él, pero son ustedes." ("Not really. I don't think that he ever really loved her. She wasn't good for him, but you are.")

My gaze drops to the floor and I try to not feel anything, but I do. I do like Paco, but...my family. What am I supposed to do? Before I know it, Kyra's next to me and she just stares at me. Our eyes lock and I know what she's trying to tell me with just her eyes, _don't hurt Paco or else you'll have me to deal with_. Nodding my head a little, she smiles and she walks towards the door. Taking a deep breath I follow her, but my thoughts keep spinning around in my mind. When my eyes land on Paco, my only thought is that I might as well enjoy being with him while I can...one night won't hurt anything. Will it?

"You look...nice," says Paco, making me blush. I smile a little and bite my lip. My attention gets torn away from him as Mr. Fuentes holds up the dark pink shoes, which were obviously picked out by Alyssa and he slides her flats off, replacing them with the heels. Music starts to play and the two of them are dancing. "What are you thinking right now?"

Cocking my head to the side I look over at him and a smile forms on my lips. "That your dad can dance better then you."

"Nope, I can dance circles around him. Are you having a good time?" I smile at him and nod my head a little, because I really am. I haven't gotten out like this in a while and it feels good. "Thanks for coming. You didn't have to and I know that you don't really...like me-"

A small giggle escapes from my lips and I feel my cheeks starting to turn red. My gaze drops to the floor and I bring them back up to look at Alyssa. The crown on her head is medium sized, there's little pink jewels on it and a number fifteen in the center. She's a safe place for me to keep my eyes on, at least that much I know. Looking back over at Paco, I see that his eyes are still on me. His fingers dance across my skin, down my arm to my fingers. I start biting my lip as I try to decide what to do next. Taking a deep breath I listen to the music, the thumping of the music matches the thumping of my heart. Minutes later I'm surrounded by people on the dance floor and Paco's dancing with me. He smiles at me and I feel myself loosening a bit. One night...one night...

"Juli? Are you okay?" Paco's eyes study my face and I drop my gaze, nodding my head. He pulls me tightly to him and I try to ignore the fact that my stomachs doing back flips. "You look a little...distracted. Do you need some fresh air? We can go outside for a few minutes."

"Yes, fresh air," I say with a small smile on my lips. We walk out of the room, hand in hand. He smiles at me as we stand in the parking lot and I take deep breaths. My eyes stay on him as he leans back against a car and he smiles at me. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothin," he says, making his cocky grin grow wider. I shake my head a few times and I walk over to him. We both stare at each other and I wonder if he's feeling the way that I'm feeling right now. My eyes drop to his lips and I force them back up to his eyes. "Just me being in your presence takes your breath away-"

I playfully slap him and he starts laughing. His arms wrap around me and we stare into each others eyes. Slowly his lips are moving towards me and I want them, but at the same time I want to push them away. A few seconds later my fingers are tangling in his hair and he's holding me to him. This is one of the best kisses that I've ever had, but I know that it has to end. Slowly I pull away from him and I smile at him. My cell phone starts to go off and I pull it out, Adán. Rolling my eyes I pull farther away from Paco and answer my phone.

"Sí Adán?" My voice must sound irritated, I know that's how I feel. Looking back over at Paco, I give him a small smile and he nods his head a little. He walks away, leaving me to talk in private. "Something did happen, did it? Everyone's okay, right?"

"Sí Juli, everyone's fine. Your mamá wants to know when you're coming home." I can just imagine the smile on his lips right now and I feel annoyed with him. Ever since that night in the car he's been different, he acts like I belong to him or something. "Are you ready? I can pick you up if you want me to-"

"I'm fine. Tell her that I'll be home before ten." A small smile forms on my lips, because my mom's going to let me stay out until ten, that's my curfew on school nights. "Please just let me have one night of fun? My dad's coming soon and I just want to have fun."

For a minute he's quiet but then in a hushed voice he says, "Juli, pero tenga cuidado. ¿Sabes lo que la sangre va a hacer si se enteran de que usted está recibiendo compadre de él ... Tenga cuidado ... voy a estar esperando cuando llegue a casa." ("Juli, just be careful. You know what the Blood will do if they find out that you're getting buddy-buddy with...him. Be careful...I'll be waiting for you when you get home.")

Before I can say anything, he's hung up and I sigh as I close my phone. Paco walks back over to me and I smile at him. His eyes are sparkling and I can't help but want to stay here a while longer, maybe get to know him? No...you can't want to get to know him or else you'll...

"Everything okay?" asks Paco in a light voice. I nod my head and bite my lip, my thoughts go back to our kiss and I want a little more. "We should go back inside-"

I stop him and press my lips to his for a second. Slowly, I pull away and he stares at me in shock. With a small smile on my lips I walk away from him and he runs to catch up with me. Maybe flirting with him isn't that bad of a thing? Right now-I really like it. His hand grabs mine as we walk back into the building and into the large room, where everyone's passing around a doll. Paco takes the doll and takes one of the pins off, then hands it to me, after I do the same I hand the doll to a little girl, who's staring at the doll with a look of want on her face. The little girls lighter brown hair is pulled back in a ponytail and her dress is a dark blue. A few minutes later the doll makes its way back to Alyssa, who's standing beside her father. My eyes stay on Mr. Fuentes as I watch him try to brush the tears away as he stares at his little girl.

"Elena, ven aquí un momento. Yo no tengo una hermana más joven, pero yo quería darle esta muñeca a alguien." ("Elena, come up here for a minute. I don't have a younger sister, but I wanted to give this doll to someone.") Alyssa looks down at the little girl who was standing beside me and smiles at her. The little girl looks up at her with hopeful eyes. "Por lo tanto, decidí darle a mi primo y yo quiero que lo pase a Ashlee en su Quinceañera, entonces ella puede hacer lo mismo. ¿Va a hacer eso por mí?" ( "So, I chose to give it to my cousin and I want you to pass it on to Ashlee at your Quinceanera, then she can do the same. Will you do that for me?")

The little girl nods her head and wraps her arms around Alyssa's waist. I can't help but smile and I feel Paco's hand squeeze mine. Looking over at him I hope that this will be a one time thing...but am I ever really that lucky? I smile at him and we watch as his Aunt Isa gives Alyssa a bible and a rosary. Alyssa smiles at her aunt as she talks to her for a few minutes and a few minutes later, she's dancing with her father again. Tears fall down her father's cheeks as he holds Alyssa tightly and he whispers something to her.

"Wanna dance?" Paco's already pulling me out onto the dance floor as he asks me this. I smile at him as he pulls me close to him and I look into his eyes. "You're not who I thought that you were."

I smile a little and bite my lip a little. "You're exactly who I thought that you were...but that's a good thing."

We smile at each other and he spins me around again. Now I know that Estoy atornillado. (I'm screwed.)

**WOOHOO! What will happen next? Haha! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! *There won't be a new chapter until April 29th. I'm going on a trip. A long awaited for Birthday/senior trip.* :D Random question: a song that you think would fit Juli and Paco? **


	10. Chapter 10: Everyone Knows

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! I'm backkkkkk! Anyone miss me? :D Great trip, but I missed writing and I'm happy to be back. Right now this story is going to move a little slow-with this chapter at least, but the next chapter (Juli's) will have a little something in it. ;) Okay, I hope that all of you like the new chapter and I can't wait to write the next one. Hm...what will happen? What will happen?  
Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(Yokoku21 is an AMAZING author and I get to Beta for her! WOOHOO! She will deny it, but I begged to be her Beta haha! Read her stories! :D I LOVE her stories and she's just an amazing person. *She has A LOT of talent! When I first found out that she was fourteen I was shocked-okay don't tell her but I still am, the way that she writes is just so amazing that I thought that she had to be older!*) **

Paco:

I stare up at the ceiling thinking about my kiss with Juli. Her beautiful smile, the way that her hair felt and the way that she moves. Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about her this much, but what else am I supposed to think about. The other thing on my mind, which is Juli related, is su piel desnuda contra la mía (her bare skin against mine.). Shit, I'm getting hard just thinking about her...now I know that I have it bad. But at the end of the night it seemed like she was pushing away from me, which confuses me. Why is she pushing away? Did she think of this just as a one-night type thing? Nothing serious? She might not want to kiss me or do anything more. Little...Paco doesn't go down, even when these thoughts are running through my mind, for some reason I get harder. Her smile flashes through my mind and I try to push it away-halfheartedly.

My door flies open and in walks Alyssa. Frantically, I put my pillow over little Paco and she stares at me. "Are you okay, Paco? You've been acting...odd and not your usual odd either. What are you doing with that pillow?"

"Nothing. Alyssa, leave." I point towards the door, but she walks farther into my room. My grip on my pillow tightens and I wish that I Aly would just leave. What's worse than having your little sister in your room when you have a metedura de pata? Of course, its just my luck that my little sister would choose this moment to walk in and its the _nosy_ little sister. "Alyssa, deje ahora! No me hace levantarme y tirar hacia fuera. Usted sabe que yo ..." ("Alyssa,leave now! Don't make me get up and throw you out. You know that I will...")

"No me hagas reír. Eso significaría que tendría que dejar de lado la almohada," ("Don't make me laugh. That would mean that you'd have to let go of that pillow,") she says. I shake my head a little and try to think of another way out of this mess. But my sisters too close for my liking right now. "Come on, it can't be that bad. What's going on?"

My sister grabs onto my pillow and some how we end up on the floor. I push my body up against the floor, but I think that she saw it. Her eyes are wide and she burst out laughing. Why, oh why did my parents have to bless me with Alyssa for a sister? I love her, but she isn't always the most loving little sister a guy could ask for. Now this is going to be through the house by morning. She jumps up and I grab her ankles, making her fall back down onto the floor. Alyssa kicks me, but I easily keep my grip.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" ("What's going on in here?")

Quickly I lay down, flat on my stomach and pray that my papá will just leave, but again I'm never that lucky. Alyssa keeps laughing and runs out of the room. But not my papá, no, he stays in my doorway and stares at me. I smile at him and he shakes his head a little. He walks farther into my room, keeping his eyes on me. Trying to act natural I pull one of my school books towards me. My dad sighs and sits down on the floor beside me.

"What were you two wrestling about? I know with the two of you it has to be _something_," says dad. Looking up at him, I try to look shocked and I shake my head a little. My dad lets out a light chuckle and he shakes his head a little too. "Aly mouthed it to me when she was leaving the room. It happens, but you better not be doing anything when it does happen-entender?"

Slowly I nod my head and curse my sister for telling my dad. How much more embarrassing can it get? I look down at the floor and he nudges me. My eyes go back up to his face and I see that he's smiling. He never approved of Sarah, but he seems to be okay with Sarah.

"You know that I see you as my...niño pequeño. I saw the way that you were lookin' at that girl." My eyes stay on the floor, but I can feel his eyes on me. Why is this happening to me? "You like her, a lot. She looked like she liked what she saw too. Don't be embarrassed that you like her-"

"She probably doesn't even want to be with me. That girl is like a roller coaster," I say through gritted teeth. I look up at my papá when he chuckles. He shakes his head a little and keeps laughing. "What's so funny about this? The girl is already like a nightmare and she won't let me get away with anything. Tomorrow her ex-boyfriend will probably try to run me over with his car!"

Papá stops laughing and shakes his head once. "Juli won't let that happen. Speaking of Juli...she looked beautiful and I know that you noticed that. Why don't you have her over again soon? We can have tacos..."

"I'm not inviting her over for tacos. You just like her because she's not Sarah and because she makes fun of Sarah," I say. He nods his head a few times and smiles at me. Another great thing about my family? They won't give you any bullshit about them not liking someone, they'll give it to you straight. "Do you like her for any other reasons? Or do you only have those two? Because if those are the only two, they aren't the best."

"She seems good for you," he says with a shrug. He stands up and smiles at me as he walks out of the room. But he walks back in and stands in the doorway. I stare at him and wish that he'd just leave. "You know...you're curfews not until eleven on school nights-"

"I don't have my car and I don't want to see her right now." Okay, the last part is a huge lie but I don't want everyone to know that. The truth is that I want to see her right now and I want to kiss her, or at least see that smile. Her beautiful smile makes me feel better about everything. "Are you going to let me take my car to see her? Is that where this is going? Because you know that-"

He starts laughing and shakes his head. "No, but if you remember I did give you a bike..."

"Night papá. I'll see her tomorrow," I say. He's laughing and shaking his head. A smile forms on my lips as I think about Juli. Maybe I could call her...is it wrong that I texted myself from her cell phone? I didn't think that she'd mind after that kiss. "No-"

"Noche, Paco," ("Night, Paco,") he says, and he walks out of the room Shaking my head I stand up and walk over to the door, but only to hear my dad say, "Brit, nuestro hombre poco está creciendo. Hay que ir a verlo, pero por la mañana ... Tengo algunos planes para nosotros esta noche ..." ("Brit,our little man is growing up. You should go see him, but in the morning...I have a few plans for us for tonight...")

I shut my door and shudder a little. This is just great! Everyone's going to know before morning and what am I supposed to do? They'll all be laughing at me and making jokes. Hopefully mi mamá won't be too interested in this, okay, I know that she will be. She's the one who's easier going and she likes to know what's going on in our lives. When Alyssa got her first kiss, my mamá wanted to know all about it, but my papá wanted to find the boy. It's much more funny when its my siblings and what he doesn't know? I found the guy when he dumped my sister and I doubt that he'll ever look at my sister again.

Looking down at my phone I see that its calling Juli. I curse at myself and I hear her voice come across the line. Quickly I put the phone to my ear and try think of something to say. Her voice comes across the line and I let out a breath. Shutting my eyes I say, "hi, Juli."

"Paco?" She sounds shocked and it makes me feel bad-only a little though. Maybe I should have told her that I took her number... "This is Paco, right? How did you get my number?"

"That's not important right now. I just wanted to...talk to you," I say this in a light voice. Great! Now I sound like a mushy gushy idiota. She's quiet and I realize that she's waiting for me to go on. What am I supposed to say? So I ask her the only thing that comes into my mind, "do you want to...come over for some tacos? Tomorrow?"

I start banging my head against the wall as I hear her laugh. She has to think that I'm an idiot or something. My eyes start to close as I focus on the sound of her voice, but it stops in a heartbeat. She clears her throat and says, "no mamá. Es sólo Mel. Sí, lo haré en unos minutos. No te preocupes, es sólo acerca de la escuela." ("no mom. It's just Mel. Yes, I'll do that in a few minutes. Don't worry-its just about school.")

"Mel? Are you okay, Juli?" I feel anxious. Does she have to lie to her family about me? My eyes flicker down to the floor as I think about the whole thing. Maybe she regrets today... "Juli?"

"I can come over and work on our project tomorrow, but I'll have to leave before five. Okay?" Juli's voice is formal and it freaks me out a little. Earlier she was free and she just talked to me. Did I read her wrong? "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? We'll talk about the details during Chemistry. Bye."

She hangs up and I sit here in shock. Maybe something happened? I shrug a little and walk over to my bed. Slowly I sit down and try to think about everything. Juli is different from Sarah. Sarah never loved me, at least that's what Kyra has been telling me and I'm starting to believe her-its not something that I want to believe. That girl is going to regret everything that she does, because one day she'll be alone and I'll be married to someone. Will it be Juli? I want to see her smile, that's all.

**WOOHOO! :D I'll be updating again next week! What did you think? Thank you for reading and please leave a review! **

**Hm...what will happen with Adan? :D HEHE!**


	11. Chapter 11: Tears Fall

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! :D I hope that all of you liked the last chapter and here is the next one. It shows a little bit of Juli's relationship with Adán, so you'll see what happened between them and all that good stuff-there is more than what is in this chapter. Hm...what might happen? All of you might ask? Hm...you'll get to read and find out. :D The chapters will get more intense as the story goes on, but I just want to dip in a little right now and let's see how it goes. :D I hope all of you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(A song that reminds me of Juli and Paco? All About Us, by The Veronicas! I listened to this song while I typed this chapter-well...most of it. :D For the ending I was listening to Bad Boy, by Cascada, which I don't think had an influence on this chapter really-or has anything to do with Juli and Paco...yet at least, haha! Okay, enough with the A/N, which is going to become longer than the new chapter if I keep going. ENJOY!)**

***Thank you to Yokoku21 who is Beta-ing this story for me! :D Thank you! I love your stories-which obviously you cannot tell. ;) Haha! Send me more to Beta for too! I NEED more, please? :D ***

**(I hurt my ankle :( , leave reviews? :D That would make me feel better.)**

**(francesca, haha! Oh, yes! Paco might have more than a crush. :D Hm...Paco either doesn't see the big deal in it or he might not know everything that happened...you'll find out soon. ;) They are against the Fuentes family because Alex got jumped out and they feel like they were betrayed *like in the book*. Oh! I promise some drama...*evil laugh*. Thank you! :D I'd never give up ANY of my stories, all of them will be completed. :D )  
**

Juli:

Walking out into the kitchen I try not to laugh, but when I see my mamá putting away groceries I can't help it. She turns to stare at me, with meat in her hands. Tacos. I stop laughing and smile at my mom, who has one eyebrow raised at me. Looking down for a minute I try to calm myself down, when I look back up I see Adán and our eyes lock. Clearing my throat I walk farther into the kitchen and start to help my mamá, who's staring at us and I keep my eyes on what I'm putting away. To my dismay, she walks out of the room, leaving me alone with him. When we were dating we were never left alone, but now? It seems like everyone has forgotten that we dated, which is something that I wish they would all remember. Trying to avoid him, I keep myself busy by putting stuff away-that is until he grabs my hand. My hand goes towards his face and he grabs that one with his other hand. I kick at his leg and he easily dodges it. The next thing that I know my backs up against the wall and his body is against mine.

"What do you want?" I hiss at him and he just smiles at me. Maybe I should knock him onto the floor. This is all too familiar, but it happened so long ago. My gaze leaves his face and goes to his arms, which now have a few tattoos on them. L.B. is one of them, of course! I gasp a little when I see something on his wrist. "You got my name tattooed on your wrist? Why in the hell-"

"Juli, you mean a lot to me and this shows it. Don't roll your eyes at me," whispers Adán, in a husky voice. His body is too close to mine and I want him to let go of me. "You know that you're going to get everyone killed, don't you? What are you thinking by messing around with him?"

"Let go of me..." I hiss and he just stares at me. A second later I kick him and he lets go of me, he jumps back in shock and I get his back against the wall. Anger courses through me as I glare at him. "Don't act like you own me or something! Ever since you got jumped in you've been acting different-"

"Oh, is this about me getting jumped in? We have talked about this how many times and you _still_ won't let it go?" His hot breath hits my face and I hiss at him. This is not the boy who I fell for, no, this is someone completely different from him. "You think that just because I got jumped in that I changed? Is that why you don't want to be with me anymore? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Really? You think that I'm like that? That I'd just dump you, because I think that I'm better then you? Yeah, it sounds like you really know me, Adán." Someone clears their throat behind me and I almost jump, as I look behind me. My eyes meet my mamá's and I move farther away from Adán. "Mamá, estábamos hablando-" ("Mom, we were just talking-")

"Julianna, realmente creo que voy a creer eso? Ustedes dos estaban muy cerca y yo lo sabemos que fuiste a lo largo de tiempo hoy," ("Julianna, you really think that I'm going to believe that? You two were standing pretty close and I know that you were out along time today,") she says, in an annoyed voice. When we first got together she was always afraid that we'd go too far and what she doesn't know, is that we did. "Terminar de poner todo de inmediato." ("Finish putting everything away.")

"Sí, mamá," I say, thankful for an excuse to get away from _him_. She sits down in a chair, staring at me and I quickly put everything away. When I'm done, she dismisses me and I go straight up to my room, but I'm not alone for long-its not like I expected to be. "Adán, leave me alone."

"No, I have to talk to you and you are going to listen. Look at me." He shuts my bedroom door and I hate this feeling, the feeling of being trapped with him. "Chuey talked to me about you today and he heard who your partner is for Chemistry. He told me to give you a warning, 'no jugar con él o vamos a matar a su familia,' understand? Someone's already told him that they saw you kissing-" ('no messing with him or we'll kill your family,')

"I did NOTHING with him! Okay? Are you happy now?" I yell at him. He just stands there, unmoving. Anger courses through me as he walks over to me and sits down beside me. "Go! Leave me alone, please? I'm not doing anything with him and you know it!"

"Juli..." he whispers, and I make the mistake by looking at him. His lips capture mine and his hands roam around my body. I push away from him and slap him across the face. He's used to this by now, he does this every so often and I feel myself falling apart. "I'll see you later..."

When my bedroom door closes, I allow one tear to fall down my cheek and I take a deep breath. We were never right, but he can't see that. I remember when I saw him for the first time after he got jumped in, he was all bloody and broken. I sat with him, but we fought the next day-the day that I broke up with him. He always told me that he wouldn't get jumped in, but he lied to me. When he touches me now, it feels wrong and all that I can think about was that one night...parked down by the woods...

"_Juli, are you okay?" His lips are pressed against my skin, his breath making my skin hot-hotter than it already is. I nod my head a little and try to think, but how can I when we are this close? Do I really want this? I don't know... __"Te quiero, Julianna."__ ("I love you, Julianna.")_

"_Dan and Álvaro just got jumped in yesterday..." I whisper and he stares at me. He knows how I feel about gangs and about anyone that I love being in one. "You won't ever be in the Blood, will you?"_

"No, I'll never join. I promise you, Juli." He kisses my neck and I gasp a little. This is heading towards something that I promised my

_mamá I __wouldn't go with him, at least not now.__"Don't you love me, Juli? You know that I'd never lie to you, don't you?"_

I nod my head a little and he smiles at me. His lips recapture mine and he pushes me back against the seat. My eyes stay on him as he takes off his shirt and lays down on top of me, his hands go under my shirt.. I feel dizzy and my head is spinning. He deepens the kiss and I don't know what to do. I love him...really, I do...

Tears are falling freely now and I don't want to stop them, or care. From the moment that my head stopped spinning I knew that it was a mistake, something that I couldn't take back and I lost something that night. I know that I should have stopped it, but I couldn't think and I was frozen. A part of me was scared and I thought that I loved him. In a way I did love him, but not in the way that we both thought. My eyes close a little and I take a deep breath, but I choke. This is how I was that night, after we went home. My head is throbbing as I think about the day after that night, the day that he got jumped in and our relationship ended. I cried until I puked.

I jump when my cell phone goes off and I see that its my dad. Can I really talk to him right now? With each ring I try to think of what to do and I know what I should do, I should ignore it. He'll just call or he might come out here, but I doubt that he'll come out here.

"Hi papá," I say in a broken voice. Taking a deep breath I try to calm down, because I'm not going to tell him what's wrong, no matter what. Before he can say anything I ask, "is something going on? Normally you call on Saturdays and its only Thursday."

"Everything is fine with me, but what's wrong? You're crying," he says in a soft voice. I take a shallow breath and shake my head a little, forgetting that he can't see me. "Julianna, what's wrong? I'll come out if you want me to? I can be on the next flight out-"

"No, that's fine," I say in a small voice. I don't want him to come out, to see me like this or to make him stay in this place. He hates it here and I know that. My relationship is getting a little better with him now, I can tell. "It's nothing...I'm just thinking about things that happened a long time ago. What's going on?"

My dad takes a deep breath and I can hear him typing on his computer. Great, he's working while he's talking to me. "I just wanted to call you and ask you what you wanted for your birthday. Do you want a bracelet? Necklace? Earrings? Maybe...a book? A place out here?"

"A book would be fine. I like reading," I whisper. He's silent for a minute and he lets out a breath. "Anything will be fine and you don't have to find anything right now. You have over a week to go until my birthday. You're already paying for my college, that's a lot-so you don't have to buy me a gift."

"I'm getting you a gift," he says in a light voice. I smile a small smile at that. My mom tries to make everything special, but she's been putting it all away to pay for college, for all of us. Neither of my brothers' want to go to college, but I do. When I told her that she didn't have to pay for college, she didn't talk to me for over a week. "Juli, I want to take you somewhere for a special gift too. Just you and me, how does that sound? If you want to take someone, that's fine too."

"Um, sure dad. That sounds great," I say in a light voice. Okay, I'm still having a hard time excepting somethings from my dad, but its getting easier and I'm trying to have a better relationship with him. "I'll see you later? I have to go and help mom with something. I'll talk to you later."

He's still typing away on his computer. "I'll see you later, honey. Bye, I love you."

"Bye...dad."

I shut my phone and stare at the bed. Who can't say, 'I love you', to their dad? Shaking my head, I get out of bed and walk out into the hallway. My brothers' have probably been a handful today and I should help out. Taking a deep breath I walk down the stairs and hope that I can avoid Adán.

**Hm...I expected this chapter to go differently, but I'm happy with it. :D What did you think? I wanted to show more of what happened with Adán and Juli, there is more to come. Haha! The next chapter will probably have what I've been waiting to put in here, which is one of my favorite things that are in the PC books...I am weird-just a warning. Okay, thank you for reading and I would love it if you clicked that beautiful blue button, let me know what you think and come back on Friday to read more! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: My Girl's Ex

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! New chapter and its longerrrrrrrr! :D I hope that all of you like it! Here's the beginning of one of my favorite scenes from the books. I hope that you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything. **

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Paco:

With a small smile on my lips I walk into Chemistry, happy to see that Juli is already sitting at our table. Her long blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail today, but today she is not smiling. I walk over to her and I notice that she's writing something. Carefully, I stand behind her and try to read it, but once she feels someone behind her-she slams her notebook shut and looks around. Her eyes are wide and I give her a small smile, she tries to smile back. Sighing, I sit down next to her and watch as her gaze drops back down to the table. I notice the bracelet on her hand, the bracelet is made of thin ropes, the ropes are red and black, they meet in a knot.

"What's the bracelet for?" Her eyes drop down to her wrist and I hear her cuss. She puts her wrist under the table and tries to pry it off of her wrist, but it does no good. I reach out and bring her hand back up, she watches me as I slowly pull the bracelet off of her wrist. "You can't just pull at it and expect it to come off, especially when its that tight. Juli, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Last night was just...a little hectic, nothing too bad," she says, in a light voice. She smiles at me, but its not a convincing smile. Her eyes show that she's not happy and I want-no, I _need_to know what's wrong. "Really, its nothing and we have more important things to focus on. We still have to work on our project and I was thinking that we could meet up once a week-"

"How about two times a week? If you think about it, we'll need two times a week. Don't you think?" We stare at each other for a minute ans she just shrugs. Hell, maybe I should go for three or four times a week, that would work just fine for me. "Tendrás que decirme, tarde o temprano lo que está mal. Juli, vas a venir a cenar a casa todavía, ¿no?" ("You'll have to tell me sooner or later what's wrong. Juli, you're coming over for dinner still, aren't you?")

To my surprise she starts laughing and I love seeing her smile. "Sí, I made a surprise for tonight too, but you'll have to wait to taste it."

"I feel like we aren't talking about Chemistry anymore or Tacos," I say, a mischievous smile forming on my lips. Her cheeks turn red and I can't help but smile. When she blushes, it's one of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen before. "What did you make? Is it hot and spicy, chica?"

"Yes, its hot and spicy..." Her voice is seductive and she leans in toward me, batting her eyelashes. Maldita sea, esta chica está jugando conmigo. Pero tengo que admitir que me gusta. (Damn, this girl is messing with me. But I have to admit, I like it.) "Do you think that you can handle it?"

A smile forms on my lips. "Hot and spicy are two words that describe me..."

"So you take this challenge? You know what?" I stare at her, waiting for her to go on and she smiles at me. "You're going to be so sorry for that. I know that you're not going to be able to handle this and I'll have pictures to prove it. Tacos tonight-I cannot believe that you asked me over for tacos-"

"Hello everyone," says Mrs. Peterson, bringing the two of us back to where we are. Juli's face is bright red and she looks around us to see if anyone heard her. We both look at Mrs. Peterson, who smiles and tells us to open our Chemistry books. Slowly I put Juli's bracelet in my pocket, I can make sure that she gets it back later. We have to do a worksheet, which is due tomorrow, with thirty questions. I look over at Juli every few seconds and notice that she's done before me, which is shocking. This is _my_best class. "Yes, Miss Currington?"

Everyone looks over at Sarah and I can't help but snicker a little, when I see the confused expression on her face. "Why is there a Spanish word on my table-thingy? It says Si."

The expression on Mrs. Peterson's face makes it even more funny. Everyone's laughing and I can't help but join in, but this makes Señora Peterson even more pissed off. She silents everyone with a glance and her eyes focus on Sarah. "Miss Currington, why don't you quietly ask your partner what Si stands for? Perhaps he can help you with it? Maybe it could mean something like, Silicon?"

"Silicon? What does that have to do with Si and Spanish?" Sarah sounds so confused and for the first time it hits me, she is not that bright. I shake my head and try not to laugh, as Juli and Mrs. P stare at her in shock. "Why don't we learn about something that we are going to use later in life? When will I need to know what connects Si and Silicon?"

My eyes flicker over to Juli's face and I'm thankful when the bell rings. Mrs. Peterson dismisses everyone, except for Sarah. She walks over to her and I've never seen her look more pissed before in my life. Juli is out the door before I even stand up and when I see her at her locker, Adán's standing next to her. How can he just stand there and stare at her like that? Was that how I used to stare at Sarah? I shudder at the thought, because if I did...I looked pathetic. I stand here and watch him whisper to her, but she just shakes her head.

When she looks at him for a second and says something, I can see the shock and worry in his eyes. Juli walks away from him, to the front doors and outside. I smile as I start to walk after her, but Adán stops me and stares at me. His eyes are cold and he looks like he's ready to fight at any second.

"I get it, really I do. You have a crush on Juli and she thinks that its cute," he says in a light voice. My eyes narrow and I already want to punch the guy. Does he really think that Juli looks at him the way that he looks at her? A part of me feels sorry for him, because of what I went through with Sarah. You hold onto hope. "Cuando las cosas van mal y ambos se dan cuenta que esto no es lo que ustedes quieren es, voy a estar esperando. Voy a ser el que recoge las piezas cuando se lesionó. Cuando le haces daño, te tiene que responder a mí. Entiendes?" ("When things go wrong and you both realize that this is not what you two want, I'll be waiting for her. I'll be the one who picks up the pieces when you hurt he. When you hurt her, you'll have to answer to me. Understand?")

I shake my head a little and try not to smile. "Adán, yo sé dónde vienes, pero con sólo mirar a esa chica, puedo decir que ha hecho daño. ¿No debería de sus hermanos se me está dando esta advertencia?" ("Adan, I know where you're coming from, but just by looking at that girl, I can tell that you have hurt her. Shouldn't her brothers' be giving me this warning?")

"You really should stay away from her, if you really care about her." His voice is hard and cold. I stare at him and I realize that there's more to this than what I know. We stare at each other and I realize that the halls are almost empty now. "Of course, I don't think that you care about her that much. Don't you understand what she's risking just by talking to you? Just by being seen with you?"

"What are you talking about?" I stare at him and he stares at me, with an expression of disbelief. He shakes his head and starts to walk away. "Tell me, how am I so dangerous to her? _You're_ the one in the gang-"

"I'm in the gang to protect her and my family, don't act like you know shit about any of this. Why don't you ask your rich ass daddy about it?" He backs away and I have the urge to lunge at him, but he doesn't look concerned. "He knows why and maybe its time that you learned too."

I walk off to find Juli, remembering that she's probably waiting for me. When I walk outside I notice that almost everyone is gone and Juli is standing on the curb, staring off at nothing. Her body stiffens when she feels me walk up to her and she relaxes when she sees that its me. She stands still for a second and I smile at her as my dad pulls up to the curb. Quickly, she jumps into the car and I get in right behind her.

The drive home is pretty quiet and I want to say something to her, but I can tell that she's thinking about something. When we pull up to the house, I take her backpack and she looks confused, but gets out of the car. I walk beside her I follow her into the house, as soon as we walk into the house I see Alyssa, Sam and Mia sitting in the sitting room. They all stare at us and I notice who's missing, Sophia.

"What's going on?" I look at Sam, who has a weird expression on his face. Sophia and him are barely apart, they are close and know each other like the back of their hands. "Where's Sophia and mamá? Is everything okay?"

Papá walks into the house and stops when he hears mamá's car park in the driveway. We all look out the window and see Sophia hoping around and mamá follows behind her. "What the hell happened?"

Sophia hops into the house and I look at what mamá has in her hands. Taco Bell? She can't expect us to eat that! All that you have to do is put this shit in a tortilla shell and you can call it a taco? What the hell has happened to the world? I know that dad's thinking the same thing, because his eyes are wide as Sophia falls onto the couch.

"An accident in gym class. She won't be able to walk on it for a few weeks," says mom, and she walks into the kitchen. Sophia looks at Sam, who just nods his head a little. " It had something to do with volleyball or something. They said that she has to stay off of it."

"What is that?" Papá walks over to mom and is looking at the bag that she's holding. They stare at each other for a minute and he takes the bag from her. I watch him as he pulls out one of the tacos and looks at it in disgust. "You call this Mexican food? Come on, Brit!"

My mom shakes her head a little. "Give it a chance. I didn't have time to cook today."

"My poor little girl. How's my baby doin'?" he asks Sophia, turning the attention onto her. He looks down at the bag and shakes his head. "Want me to make something else? I know that this probably isn't going to be that good."

"I brought a special treat," whispers Juli, and I turn to look at her. She has a smile on her lips as she opens her backpack. My eyes light up when I see that she has a jar with a dark red liquid in it. "Maybe this will spice it up a bit and make it a little more Mexican."

Of course my papá sees it and smiles at her. She hands it to him, with a wide smile and he turns to my mamá smiling. "I like this girl...A LOT."

**Hm...okay, this chapter was fun to do. :D More taco scene to come! Haha, don't worry I have a few ideas for the next chapter and I LOVE the taco scenes from the books. :D I hope that you liked it. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Surprise!

**Hey everyone! I'm backkkkkkkkk again! :D Hopefully all of you like the story so far and all of you like the new chapter. This story is a lot of fun to write and I love writing it. Maybe I should let all of you get to the new chapter? Maybe...yeah, I really should. Hm...what will happen next for all Juli and Paco? WOOHOO! I hope that all of you like this next chapter and that all of you are excited for the next one after you get done with this one... :D Hehe! I had fun with this chapter, so...**

**ENJOY!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(A Beta reads your chapters with a critical eye and they fix mistakes. This chapter is un-Beta-ed. It's just a way for someone to get feedback before they post the chapter and get the mistakes that they made in the chapter fixed. They really do help.)**

Juli:

"This stuff makes this thing that you people call a _taco_ bearable. I don't understand how anyone can eat this stuff and digest it," says Mr. Fuentes and I want to start laughing. Paco's parents have been going back and forth like this for half an hour, which has been pretty amusing. "Brit, tomorrow I'll make dinner ¿de acuerdo? Tacos...how can you put mierda into a taco shell and call it a taco? Esta gente está loca." ("These people are crazy.")

"Okay, would you like to clean the house too? Since I know that you're so great at both of those things," says Mrs. Fuentes as she stands up. I see the evil gleam in her husband's eyes as he stands up and smiles at her. "Don't give me that look right now, Alex-"

He walks over to her and takes her hand, the two of them are smiling at each other in a way that everyone knows what will happen. "Tal vez deberíamos ir a hablar en privado ..." ("Maybe we should go talk in private...")

All of the kids start moaning and making comments, but the two of them just walk out of the room in each others arms. I stare after the two of them, trying to remember my parents acting like that and disappointment courses through me as I realize that my parents were never like them. My dad used to look at my mom that way, but my mom never looked at him that way. Did my dad always think about leaving?

"Juli? Are you okay?" I almost jump when I hear his voice and I look over at Paco. He smiles at me and I return the smile as best as I can. Slowly, I nod my head a few times and keep smiling. "Do you want to go see my glow stick? It's pretty impressive and it can turn green..."

A light giggle escapes from my lips and a blush creeps into my checks. What is happening to me? I would have been disgusted by that comment a few weeks ago and I would have said something back to him, something to make him feel embarrassed, but now I just giggle? When did I become one of those girls? Get back to the old Juli, get back to the old Juli...but those lips look so welcoming...

The next thing that I know, I'm following Paco up the stairs and my mind is racing. He reaches back and takes my hand in his, making my heart skip a beat and I try to calm myself down. Nothing is going to happen, nothing _can_ happen. But my mind is yelling other things too and I can't ignore them. We walk into a room, the walls are a lime green and it looks like a typical guys room. Most of his clothes are probably thrown on the closet floor, because the floor is oddly clean. Paco shuts the door and we smile at each other.

"You don't know how long I've waited to see you again and how long I've wanted to..." His arms wrap around me and he kisses me once, lightly and tenderly. The kiss makes me melt into him, but I quickly pull myself back out of the kiss and tell myself to stop. Of course, seconds later we are laying on his bed and his tongue slides into my mouth, making me moan. "Juli..."

I open my eyes and know that I have to explain why I pulled away, mostly after that moan. "Paco, I'm...I'm sorry. This is all just so...complicated and I don't think that I can do...this. I've been thinking about this and I don't know what..."

"Juli, look at me and calm down. Please, don't cry." I realize that the tears have started to roll down my cheeks and Paco gently brushes them away. He stares at me and I don't know what to say or do. Why should I have to be afraid to fall in love with someone? "What's wrong? You seem like you like me, but now you're saying that you can't do this, why not? Give me a good reason why you can't."

"The Blood won't allow it, they'll...come after everyone that we love if we do. We have to be smart and safe about this," I whisper and he stares at me. My gaze drops to my hands and I shake my head a little, as more tears fill up in my eyes. "After what your father did, they'd never-"

He makes me look at him and he takes my hands in his. "Why does everyone keep saying that? What did my dad do that was so horrible? First Adán tells me all of this...stuff and now you are too! I don't understand why everyone keeps bringing my dad into this."

"Paco, he didn't tell you? I don't feel comfortable telling you about that, your dad should be the one to tell you." His eyes stay on me as I try to smile at him. Paco makes me look at him and he strokes my cheek. "You really shouldn't do that, really...you shouldn't..."

"Why not?" His fingers move quickly, his fingers dancing on my skin, making my skin feel like its on fire. I shiver a little and want to jump on him right now. "Don't you want this? Juli?"

"Paco...I want this, but-." His lips press to mine and I can't stop myself. Our lips move together and my fingers tangle in his hair. We fall back onto the bed and I end up on my back, with him on top of me. Paco's hands are soft as they move around my body. My legs wrap around his waist and I deepen the kiss. Our tongues together and he moans, lightly. We break apart when we need air. "You've...never...gone...that...far...have...you?"

Paco smiles at me and puts his lips to my ear. "Not like that."

We both start laughing and he presses his lips to mine again. I let out a light sigh and his door flies open. Paco jumps off of me and standing in the doorway is Alyssa. She starts laughing and points at Paco, which is when I notice that a little friend of his wants to come out and play...I start giggling and I feel my cheeks starting to turn red. He chases his sister out of the room and shuts the door. I keep laughing as he locks the door and turns back to me.

"She's getting more and more annoying as time goes on. Why can't she go back to being how she used to be?" he grumbles as he comes back over to me. I take a deep breath and shake my head a little. "So...I want to show you the glow stick, I think that you'll like it."

I watch as Paco walks over to his dresser and he turns away from me. My eyes stay on him and a few seconds later, he turns back around with the glow stick hanging out of his fly. By the expression on his face, I know that my eyes must have bulged out and that it must have been a sight. He sits down beside me and I reach down, to the glow stick, a smile on my lips. Paco leans forward and I snap the stick, the light pink liquid inside starts to glow. I giggle and Paco tackles me back on the bed.

"Did you think that you would get away with that?" His breath his hot on my lips and I feel my pulse quicken, my heart is beating wildly. Why does he have to make me feel this way. "Juli..."

My cell phone goes off and I jump up, knocking into Paco. I feel my head and watch as he does the same, quietly I mumble, "sorry", and answer my phone. Oh, I should have known who it would be but of course his timing is perfect and I take a deep breath.

"Papá? Is something wrong?" Paco stares at me and holds up the glow stick, with a frown on his lips. Obviously we have to make another one, unless he knows that I've already started working on one and the report. "You've been calling a lot more lately."

"Juli, honey! I'm so glad that you answered right now. I have a great surprise for you," says my dad in an enthusiastic voice. I freeze a little thinking about what my surprise could be. "How would you like to have dinner with me tonight? We can go any where that you want to."

It hits me and I want to start crying. My. Dad. Is. Here. Now! "Um, what are you doing here? I thought that you weren't going to be here for a few more days. I already had dinner..."

"We could go out for dessert, unless you're doing something right now? Tomorrow night we could go out..." My dad sounds like he's getting discouraged and I know that I'm going to regret what I'm going to say. "Are you on a date or something? If you are don't worry about-"

"That sounds great and I need chocolate anyways." Paco cocks an eyebrow at me and smiles a little. "What time can you pick me up?"

"Right now, do you want to take someone with us?" My dad is making me want to slam my head against the wall right now. What am I supposed to do? If my dad meets him this takes the whole thing to a whole new level and I could be putting my family in danger. "Juli, are you still there?"

I take a deep breath and try to think everything through. When I try to speak nothing comes out and I sit here, just trying to think of something to do or say. This can't be good...

**What do you think? Will Juli take Paco to meet her dad? *Evil laugh* Do you want her to? :D Next week you'll find out! Haha, I hope that all of you liked this new chapter, it was a lot of fun to write and the ending shocked me a little too. Didn't think that would happen so fast. Okay, so I should let all of you go now and stop typing-but I really don't want to so...I'll see all of you again next week, with Juli's answer to her dad. :D Thank you for reading and I really like reviews *hint* *hint*. :D **


	14. Chapter 14: Can I Lose Her?

**Hey everyone! It's UPDATE TIME! :D Woohoo! Don't worry, I'll be jumping a little farther into the whole Blood thing in the next few chapters, actually it might be in Juli's chapter after the next or at the end of that one? How does that sound? :D I have too many ideas for this story. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else, it all means a lot. :D Okay, lets see what Juli's answer is...**

**ENJOY!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Paco:

I stare at her with my eyebrows raised. What are they talking about? Why does she look like at any second she'll fall over and I'll have to give her mouth to mouth? Not that I'd mind that. She stares at me, her eyes are wide and I see her lips part slightly, but nothing comes out. Standing up, I decide to give her a few minutes alone with her dad. When I shut my door behind me, I let out a breath and look down to see if the other Paco is calm yet and I'm glad to see that he is. My mind goes back to Juli and I wonder what she's talking about that has her so stumped? Maybe her dad asked her if she was with some hot Latino stud and she doesn't know how to answer? Or maybe she doesn't want me to hear her? Yeah, keep thinking like that Paco...

Shaking my head a little, I lean against the wall and try to not think about her lips, those light pink lips that I want to attack with mine and her body...oh, mierda! Right at the moment that I thought thinking about her tongue sliding into my mouth and her body pressed against mine, her whispering my name, my little brother comes walking over to me. He smiles at me and I just shake my head a little, knowing that my little brother probably wants to know when Isa is going to come over.

"Where's señorita Juli? Please tell me that you didn't mess things up with her already," says Sam in a loud voice. I stare at him as I try to piece together what he's trying to say. "You look at her like she's your oxygen, like you need her to live or something and everyone likes her. I was thinkin', if you two want to...you two can double with Isa and I, you know we are getting serious. She's finally seeing that I'm no man anymore-"

"Isa would never go for you, sorry kid, but not gonna happen. She's interested in other guys, not someone who she sees as a younger brother," I say in a light voice. He's had a crush on Isa since she got boobs and Isa has tried to get back to the old way, but it hasn't worked so good. "What about that girl who follows you around at school? Kristy? Isn't that her name? She looks cute."

Before my brother can respond, my bedroom door opens and out walks Juli. She smiles at the two of us and she focuses on me. I smile at her and she blushes, her gaze drops to the floor as she tries to think about what to say. Sam gives me the thumbs up sign and starts making some very inappropriate hand gestures. Juli looks back up and he stops, he smiles at her, while I roll my eyes. My little brother, the perfect gentleman.

"Sorry about that. My papá took me by surprise with his phone call," whispers Juli. Her eyes lock with mine and I nod my head a little. She cocks her head to the side and smiles at me, a wide smile. "He asked me if I would like to go out with him tonight and I said yes."

Disappointment sinks into me and I slowly nod my head a few times. She's going to leave and she's probably going to act weird around me again later. I'll have to ask my dad about all of that, but after Juli leaves. I don't want her to have to answer any questions or be dragged into this.

"He wanted to know if you wanted to come," she says, in a sly voice. My eyes widen and she giggles. I wink at her and nod my head, while she looks beautiful standing there. "I wanted to know too, but I was afraid that you'd say no. My dad can be a little..."

"Don't worry, I can handle myself chica. I have to go talk to my parents for a second, okay?" I start to walk away, but then I turn around, remembering that I'm leaving Juli with Sam. That is not going to happen. "Juli, why don't you wait for me in my room? Sam, why don't you go see if Sophia needs anything? You two are normally joined at the hip and I'm sure that she'll want you to help her."

Sam smiles at me and shrugs. "Si quieres estar a solas con tu chica, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? Usted tiene una niña mirando bien" aquí y creo que alguien en-OY! " ("If you want to be alone with your girl, why don't you just say so? You have a fine lookin' girl here and I think that anyone would under-OY!")

Sam turns and runs away, as I lunge at him again. He laughs as he runs down the stairs and out of sight, before I can get my hands on him again. I'm a pretty good fighter, but catching Sam is like trying to catch running water. My eyes go back to Juli and I see that her cheeks are turning bright red. Straightening up, I smile at her the best that I can and excuse myself to go find my parents. When I reach their bedroom, I knock on the door and my mamá opens the door, with a wide smile on her lips.

"Paco? Is something wrong?" I shake my head a little as she tries to feel my forehead. Am I that obvious? That I'm all clammy and I'm thinking about Juli, hell-just thinking about her makes me get all jumpy. "What's going on? You look a little...flushed or something..."

"I'm fine, ma! Don't get out the thermometer," I groan and she smiles at me. Papá's laying down on their bed and he lets out a light chuckle. How am I supposed to get them to let me go out with Juli? They made it clear that I'm pretty much stuck in the house until I'd be old enough to become President. "Can I talk to you two about something? I have a small favor...and I know that I messed up big time-"

Papá chuckles and smiles at ma. "What is it that you want?"

"Juli's dad called and they are going some where...they asked if I'd like to go too..." I smile my you-can't-resist-me smile at my parents and shrug a little, hoping that I can some how get them to agree. "So, can I go out? I promise that I won't break any of the rules, I'll be good and I'd be home before eleven."

"On one condition." There's a gleam in his eyes as he says this and I know that I'm going to regret this. Mamá shakes her head a little and smiles at him. I feel uncomfortable in their room right now, just thinking about what they were probably just doing seconds before I walked in. "We are going on a family trip soon, which means...no begging to stay behind, no complaining and no trying to scare Alyssa with a rope again, making her think that it's a snake. Entender?"

I smile at my parents and nod my head a few times. "Sí, papá."

"Oh, and Paco?" I turn back around to see my mom sitting next to my dad on the bed, the two of them smiling wide. My dad winks at me and chuckles. "Kiss that guys ass, if you want to be with his daughter and if all else fails? Don't be like me when it comes to anything."

They laugh as I walk out of their room and back into my own. Juli's sitting on the bed and her eyes dart up to meet mine when I walk back in. She smiles at me and I see that she's sending a text to someone. I walk over to her and sit down beside her. A blush creeps into her cheeks, making my fingers reach out to brush her cheeks and I notice her breathing hitch. I smile a small smile as I think about my hands roaming her body, exploring...

"I feel like I should be fair to you about something..." she whispers against my lips. My whole body feels an electric shock zap through me as her lips tease me. "My dad...he's not exactly in business..."

I stare at her, with a small smile on my lips. "What exactly does he do?"

"Don't be afraid okay? He's kind of a..." she trails off and kisses me, once lightly on the lips. The kiss sends me into a small trance, when she pulls away and takes a breath, she bites her lip a little. "He's in the FBI, but there's nothing to worry about. I mean, he's met...never mind."

Alyssa's voice rings up the stairs and I take Juli's hand in mine. We walk down the stairs as I think about her dad, about what he might do to me if I look at his daughter the wrong way. I'll just have to be on my best behavior, yeah, like I can do that around Juli. My pulse spikes just by me thinking about her, that's little compared to when I think about her body pressed up against mine.

"Papá," says Juli and I feel her hand leave mine. I look up to see a tall guy with hair as dark as the night sky, I can see where Juli gets her eyes from and his suit is designer brand. He hugs Juli, tightly to him and smiles. When they let go of each other, he looks at his daughter with wide eyes and smiles. "Papá, this is my...friend Paco. Paco, this is my daddy."

He turns his eyes onto me and I can see his eyes fog over, the protection showing in them. _Friends_, doesn't cover what we exactly are and I can tell that her papá knows this. Oh, am I in for one hell of a night. "Paco, its nice to meet you. For some reason I thought that you'd look like more trouble then you do."

"Sí, señor, puedo ser un montón de problemas," ("Yes sir, I can be a lot of trouble,") the words are out of my mouth before I can stop them, but to my surprise her dad smiles. Juli's expression is priceless and she looks like her face is a tomato. "After you, Julianna."

We walk out the front door and I get into the backseat, before Juli gets in the car beside me, her dad stops her. They stare at each other for a second and I hear him whisper, "Se parece mucho mejor que Adán. Buen trabajo con éste. Vamos a tener que asegurarse de que pasa todos los de mi prueba, aunque." ("He seems A LOT better than Adan. Nice job with this one. We'll have to make sure that he passes all of my test though.")

"Daddy?" Juli sounds like she's about to start laughing. "He speaks Español too."

"Then he has been warned," says her dad in an amused tone.

_Game on._

**Haha! Ohhh, poor Juli! The next chapter will have the whole night in Juli's POV and the chapter after that will have Paco talking to Alex. Dun, dun, dun! :D Haha! Oh, this was a fun chapter to write! Who thinks that Paco is going to screw up big time? Will he suck up or will he act all cocky? :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review! See all of you next week! :D **


	15. Chapter 15: Él No Está Hablando De Un Cl

**Hey everyone! It's update time! :D Let's see what happens now that Juli is stuck in a little situation, what will happen? Dun, dun, dun! :D Haha! Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else-really, I love knowing that people are reading and like it. :D Thank you soooo much! Okay, onto the next chapter...**

**ENJOY!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(OH MY GOD! ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! :D THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! All of you are awesome!) :D**

Juli:

My dad is staring at Paco, like he's trying to decide what to ask him first and for some reason I'm nervous. Okay, I know why I'm nervous, but I know that we can't keep this going. If this keeps going it'll go too far and I can't handle that. A huge bowl of ice cream is put in front of me and my eyes grow wide, oh...my weakness. Mi papá sabe que esta es la mejor manera de hacer nada, helados, chocolate, crema batida y cerezas. En cierto modo lo hace me conocen. (My dad knows that this is the way to make anything better, ice cream, chocolate, whip cream and cherries. In a way he does know me.) Before anyone else can, I pick up my spoon and dig in. Both of them just smile at me, obviously thinking that its cute or that I'm insane. They both start to pick little pieces out, but let me have control of the bowl.

"So, Paco..." my papá drawls, as he looks over at me. I try to focus on the ice cream, trying to not listen to what they are talking about. My brothers' look out for me, but not like this and it's something that doesn't happen a lot. It kind of amuses me in a way, I won't deny that...maybe he can knock Paco's ego down a peg? Okay, maybe not...I kind of like his ego, but I'll never admit that to him. "What are you planning to do after high school? Know where you want to go to college and major in?"

"I'm thinking about California or New York, both of them have some really good schools. My parents are both involved with Chemistry and I'm thinking about going into that," says Paco. Did he actually say California or New York? "What about Juli? What are you planning on doing?"

Still shocked, I look over at him and the two of them stare at me, just waiting for me to start talking. "Oh, um...you both know what I want to go into, why don't we talk about Paco? I think that my papá would rather hear more about you. Right, daddy?"

"Juli is a great artist, but she wants to go into Chemistry. I don't understand why she doesn't do what she loves," says my papá in a proud voice. He leans in toward Paco and shakes his head a little. "After she started dating that gamberro, she gave up on art. I swear, this girl could get into anything that she wants to. She could be a great artist."

"You know, if she were with me...I would never stop her from doing something that she loved," says Paco, which makes me stare at him with wide eyes. What game is he playing now? Or could he, Paco, the boy who calls himself the hot Latino, be sincere? "Su hija es hermosa, pero ella no lo ve. Puedo decir que ustedes dos se aman." ("Your daughter is beautiful, but she doesn't see it. I can tell that you two love each other." )

I stare at him, feeling shock course through me and I look over at my papá. He shakes his head and lets out a light chuckle. "Trying to kiss ass, I like that style-much more than what her ex-boyfriends would do. But I should warn you, daño a mi pequeña Julianna en cualquier caso y será la última cosa que usted alguna vez." (hurt my little Julianna in anyway and it will be the last thing that you ever do.")

"Juli is one girl that you don't have to worry about. This girl can take care of herself," says Paco, a sly grin forming on his lips. Oh no, I can see the gleam in his eyes and I know that the cockiness is going to come out sooner or later. "You might want to worry about her hurting me. She doesn't know the affect that she can have on people...mostly hot Latinos."

I shake my head and excuse myself to the restroom, hoping that I can hold my laughter in until I reach the restrooms. When the door shuts behind me, I put my back up against the wall and start laughing. Oh, yes, this is just perfect. My mamá told me stories about how my papá won her heart and I see a lot of him in Paco, from what she told me. Straightening up, I look at myself in the mirror and try to forget about everything and just enjoy being here with the two of them.

They seem to be getting along and my dad's already talking me up. Even though he seems to like Paco I know that when we are alone, he's going to be telling me exactly what he always does. _He only wants one thing and after he gets that he's done with you. Don't let him think he can get you to go too far or else he'll always have that power, or he'll think he does. You're too young to date, wait until you're older...maybe, forty-five? I saw the way that he was looking at you, he looked at you like you are a piece of meat. _Yeah, that's what usually comes out of his mouth and I love him for it. Papá will probably tell me the same thing that he did when I started dating Adán, "No es bueno para mi hija y nunca lo será. Tómatelo con calma y encontrar a alguien cuando seas mayor. Alguien que te sorprende, en el buen sentido." ("He's not good for my daughter and he never will be. Take it slow and find someone when you get older. Someone who surprises you, in a good way.")

Taking a deep breath, I open the bathroom door and walk back out, but I walk right into Paco. He smiles at me and I raise my eyebrows. What's he doing here? Was he about ready to go into the bathroom to check on me? Just thinking about that makes me shudder, it reminds me of when Adán walked into the bathroom, after I took a shower and acted like it was nothing. Except, this doesn't really bother me-okay, I have to be honest...I can think of a few things we could do in the bathroom.

"Why are you blushing?" His fingers brush across my cheek and I look down, embarrassed by my thoughts. My mind is hissing at me, reminding me that I'm not a virgin and a part of me wishes that I was. I gave it all to the wrong guy and now I'm wondering if I'm standing by the right guy... "I like seeing you blush, it makes you look even more beautiful. What are you thinking?"

"Um..." I don't have to say anything, because my papá comes up behind me, saving me from the humiliation. He hugs me, gives Paco a small look and walks outside to get the car. We follow behind him, but before we go outside, Paco stops me and pulls me in for a kiss. "You should really be careful. He probably has a tazer on him and is ready to use it on any guy who touches me."

Paco smiles at me, a wicked smile. "Maybe I should ask him to try that thing out on culo agujero. Chica, don't give me that look. He'd deserve it."

I shake my head and we walk outside together. My papá stares at the two of us as walk over to the car. Paco runs in front of me, making my dad raise an eyebrow, but he chuckles as he watches Paco open the car door for me. A light rain starts to fall and I smile a little, thinking about what it would be like if Paco and I were alone...in the rain.

"Julianna? Juli?" I look over at my dad, feeling embarrassed as I realize that we are pulling into Paco's driveway. They both chuckle and I look down, trying not to show them both what I was thinking about-but it must be pretty obvious. "It was nice to meet you Paco. Maybe we can do this again sometime? Leave Julianna home and have a talk, man to man?"

Paco smiles and nods his head. "Sí, señor. Podemos ir a jugar al golf. Soy un jugador realmente bueno." ("Yes, sir. We can go play golf. I'm a REALLY good golfer.")

I start laughing, knowing that he's not talking about a club. Before anyone can respond, Paco jumps out of the car and waves as he walks over to the side of the house. We both stare at the place where he disappeared to and my dad looks into the backseat, he lets out a light breath. I look into the backseat and smile, my eyes landing on Paco's coat.

"Did he even bring a coat?" asks papá, shaking his head. I get out of the car and he hands me Paco's coat. He stares right into my eyes and in a serious voice says, "ese muchacho no es muy sutil." ("that boy is not very subtle.")

I smile at him and nod my head. "Sí, lo sé. Es por eso que me gusta, papá." ("Yeah, I know. That's why I like him, daddy.")

Holding his coat over my head, I walk over to the side of the house and look around, confused. An arm snakes out around my waist and the next thing that I know, I'm against the side of the house. Paco's lips are against mine, soft and sweet. My arms wrap around his neck, letting his coat fall to the ground and my fingers tangle in his hair.

"Hm, I've been wanting to do that this whole time," he whispers against my lips. We smile at each other and I press my lips to his again. "Don't leave...please? I crave you even more when you're not here with me and I need to try a few things..."

"My dad's waiting in the car and he'll come check on us, if I take much longer. I'll see you tomorrow." His lips get close to my neck, making my head involuntarily move so that his hot breath is on my neck, making me want to close my eyes and moan. Lightly, he presses his lips to my neck. "Okay...I have to go-oh."

"I thought that you might say that," says Paco. A mischievous smile forms on his lips as I start to walk away. "You're not really going to leave, are you?"

I smile at him and bite my lip. "Of course I am. What kind of a girl would I be if I stayed?"

I run back to the car and my dad stares at me, his eyes are wide. Quickly, I buckle my seat belt and settle into my seat. He pulls out of the driveway and stays quiet for a few minutes. My eyes close and I listen to the sound of the rain drops hitting the windows, my favorite sound.

"Dad..." I open my eyes and look over at him. He looks over at me for a second, then back at the road. "What would you do if...you weren't allowed to be with someone?"

My dad looks over at me, startled and confused my my question. "What do you mean? No one can stop you from being with someone and if you love that person, everything will fall into place. You have to try. If the two people want to be with each other bad enough, they can make it work no matter what. Their love has to be strong and they have to be committed to each other."

"Even if it puts others in danger?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop myself. He looks over at me and I know that I'm screwed now. "I mean...even if it hurts others?"

He pulls over to the side of the road, turns off the engine and looks at me. Our eyes meet and I'm staring back into my own. I take a shallow breath and try to think of something to say, but my brain is failing me.

My dad stares at me and I know that I'm screwed. "Tell me what's going on, right now. Julianna, you have to..."

"I can't be with Paco..."

Confusion and shock take over his face. "Why not? You two seem to like each other and he's a good kid."

"Daddy, its not that I don't want to be with him-I do. But..." I bite my lip and look down at my nails, as though they can magically give me a way out of this mess that I'm in. "The Latino Blood won't allow it. You know all about Alejandro Fuentes. Everything that happened with him, it still matters and no one can date a Fuentes unless..."

"Julianna," he says in a light voice, making my eyes go back to his. "You don't have to fear them, honey...you can be with whoever you want to be with. Don't let them stop you."

Easy for him to say...

**WOOHOO! :D Okay, Paco was a good boy, don't you think? Well...except for the lovely private moments with Juli. :D Want to read more? :D Update coming next week! WOOHOO! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! (Hm...what could possibly happen when Paco asks Alex about his past with the Latino Blood? Find out next week!) **


	16. Chapter 16: Not The Best Past

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! It's update time and this chapter has the talk between Paco and Alex, lets see what else comes your way. I promise that Alex and Paco will have more talks to come. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Here is the new chapter...**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Paco:

My papá is sitting on the couch with Sophia, who has her head on his shoulder and I can't help but smile. Sophia has always been a daddy's girl and time has not changed that. If he doesn't approve of a guy she's the only one who will listen to him and that's what makes her his little girl. He kisses her on her forehead and rubs her back. I walk into the room, taking a deep breath and put on my best smile. At the same moment my mamá walks into the room, her long blonde hair is wet and tangled. She's in a dark pair of sweatpants and one of papá's shirts. They smile at each other and he carefully lays Sophia down on the couch, with her head on a pillow and puts a light blanket on her, kissing her on her forehead. He looks down at her as though she is still the little girl who ran to him crying when we would steal her doll, hiding it for fun and giving it to her after he made us. Yeah, that wasn't our smartest move...

"Paco? Are you okay, honey?" My mom's hand rubs my arm and I look at her. I have her smile, bright and wide. Slowly, I nod my head and she pulls me into a hug, making me feel safe-like a little kid. When she lets go of me, I smile at her and she pats me on the back. "How did things go with Juli and her dad? Where you good? Please tell me that you controlled yourself better then your father would have."

"Chica, your parents made facing the devil sound appealing. But, you were good-right? Juli really seems to like you and I can tell that you have it bad for her," says my papá with a wide grin on his lips. He wraps his arms around ma's waist and pulls her close to him, kissing her on the cheek. "How did things go? By the way that you two ran off to the side of the house, I'd say well."

"You two were watching me?" Great! Talk about embarrassing! My parents saw me pretty making out with a girl and wanting to do more, how much worse can it get? By looking at the smiles on their lips, I know that they weren't watching me, Sam or Alyssa were. I'm gonna find out later and make sure that whoever it was pays, big time. "I have to talk to you, papá..."

He nods his head and kisses mamá, before following me up the stairs to my room. I shut the door and sit down on my bed, he does the same. We sit here for a few minutes in silence as I try to think about how to ask him these things. From the way that Juli was talking, I know that they'll hurt him and I don't want to do that. But I have to know why the Latino Blood doesn't want us to date. Just thinking about it makes me think that its a lot worse then I want to believe. After I find out will Juli push away from me?

"Having girl problems, Paco? Listen, that girl likes you and I think that you two are great together. You made a good impression on her papá, right?" He smiles at me and I nod my head. We sit here in silence for a few minutes and his smile falters. "Is something wrong, hijo? You seem a little up tight, which is odd for you. Is this aout your car? I promise you, you'll get it back-but after you learn your lesson."

"This isn't about the car. I have something that I have to talk to you about." Papá stiffens and nods his head, a slow nod. From the look on his face he looks like he's afraid of something. My gaze drops to my hands and I take a deep breath. "There's one thing that can keep Juli and I from being together, something that scares her for some reason. Latino Blood...they scare her for some reason and she won't tell me why, can you?"

For a minute he's silent and all of the blood seems to flush from his face. He stares at me in shock and shakes his head a few times, as though he's trying to forget something. "There's something that you need to know before I tell you everything, okay? Your mother and you kids are the best things that have ever happened to me. Anything that I might have done in the past, I don't want you to do-okay?"

"What happened?" He looks down and I stare at him, waiting for him to go on. I look down for a minute and try to think of something to say. What could he possibly not want me to know? "Papá, I need to know what happened and why she's so afraid of them."

"Before I fell in love with your mother I was involved in some really bad stuff. I was part of the Latino Blood, so was my father, but I got jumped in to protect my family. You never have to worry about getting jumped in," says papá, his voice light. He shakes his head and looks down. "When I met your mamá it wasn't love at first sight, but I fell in love with her, quickly. Of course, after a huge incident that almost killed me and killed my best friend...Paco, who you are named after-I got jumped out. That's why the Blood is mad at me, they saw me getting jumped out as a betrayal and it almost killed me. Your mother is what gave me strength. I own everything to her."

I stare at him in shock, was he really in a gang? "You were...in a gang? Why didn't you tell me before? Is there anything that we can do...so that I can be with her?"

"Paco, if she cares about you enough...she'll find a way and I know that she likes you, a lot. I was hoping that the Blood wouldn't take it this seriously." He shakes his head and rubs his hands over his face. My eyes are on the floor and he pulls me into his side, hugging me tightly. "I believe that you two are going to be happy together, forever. Juli, well...she'll have to make some decisions for herself and I'm sure that she'll make a few that make you happy. Try to be easy on her, but you have to let her know what you want. Don't get jumped into a gang though, your mother and I couldn't take it. If you do, oh boy will you be in trouble with us."

"Do you think that they'll ever let us be together? Or will they always be against us?" I stare at my dad and he looks away, letting me know the answer without saying it. My eyes are on my bedroom door and I try to let everything go. "Are they going to fight to keep us apart? What can I do?"

He looks over at me and nods his head a few times. "Everything will work out, just try to make her happy and don't push her to do anything. Right now neither of you are ready to do _anything_. Entender? Nothing, nada, no way anything is going to happen-"

"I understand. Really, I do..." He stands up and walks over to the door, right at the same time as Kyra opens the door. She almost runs into him and he smiles at her. "Ky, what are you doing here? You have great timing-"

"I'll leave you two to talk. Have fun," says papá in an amused voice. He hugs Kyra and kisses her on top of her head, making me smile a little. Ky is like a part of the family and he sees her as another daughter. "Your mamá leaving you here for the night? She's going to come over in the morning to have some of my cookin', I know that's the reason why she's leaving you here in the first place. Have fun you two."

Kyra sits down on my bed next to me as my papá shuts the door behind him. "What have you been up to, chica? I haven't seen you for a few days and we have a lot to catch up on."

"Nothing much, just waiting for you to _call_me. Please tell me that you didn't get back with Sarah!" says Kyra, her voice is light, almost hallow. I look over at her and see the expression on her face, the tears swelling up in her eyes. Looking at her I see the girl who had her heartbroken by an old friend of ours, Lenny. "Nothing, its nothing...Paco. I'd rather hear what's going on with you."

"Ky, why don't you tell me first? I can tell you what's been going on with me after," I say in a soft voice, pulling her into my side. She starts to cry and mumbles something about teenage hormones, making me smile a little. "What happened? Who made you cry? Give me some names..."

She lets out a deep breath and shuts her eyes. "I kind of did something stupid...you remember a little while ago, when I hooked up with someone at that huge party? How I kind of got a little...drunk and went a little...far with someone. What I didn't tell you was with who and...I'm afraid..."

"You think that you're..." I shut my eyes as she starts crying, harder. Silently, I pull her closer to me and hug her tightly to me. She keeps crying and I try to think of something to do, to say. "Who was it? Ky, you have to tell me who you did that with, now."

"I...I c-can't," she whispers into my shirt. She looks up at me and shakes her head a few times. Carefully, I brush the hair out of her face and kiss her on her forehead. "Adán...Adán. I gave my...oh, shit."

"Everything will be okay, do you understand me? We'll check if you are and if you are...we'll go through this together. You'll never be alone," I say to her, holding her face between my hands and looking into her eyes. She takes a deep breath and nods her head. "Kyra, I won't let you down-okay? You'll always have me and I think that Sam has a ring, if you want to get married."

She starts laughing and shakes her head. "How do you always come up with those stupid jokes at the worst moments of my life? Sam, really?"

"Would you prefer if I married you?" I ask her, jokingly and getting down on one knee. She slaps me lightly on the chest and shakes her head. "Let's go get you a test..."

"Paco, I already have one, but I can't...your parents or someone...might see," she whispers, her eyes are wide in fear. I know Kyra and she wouldn't have done this if she hadn't been drunk, hell, I thought that she wouldn't have at all-until she found a guy that she loved. My eyes grow wide. "What is it?"

I pull away from her and stare into her eyes. "Did you date him or something?"

"Just for a few months, you were away when it happened-remember? You were visiting your Aunt Shelly and I wanted to tel you, but we broke up the next day..." I look into her eyes and know that she's telling me the truth. "He was so sweet to me and I thought that he loved me, but he still follows Juli around like a lost puppy dog. What am I going to do if I'm..."

_I'll kill him if she's pregnant_. "We'll do everything that we have to, okay?"

Silently, we slip out of my room and down the hallway. When I follow her into the bathroom, she tries to push me out and I stand in the hallway, smiling at her. Kyra shuts the door and I wait for two minutes, before I check on her. Five minutes is a long time to wait, but I know its worse for her. She opens the door and smiles at me, a shaky smile as I get to my feet. When I'm standing, she wraps her arms around me and snuggles into me.

"I'm not..."

**I couldn't be evil, but I wanted to throw a little something in there-hopefully all of you liked it. Kyra came back in and I feel bad for doing that to her, but it popped into my mind. :D So...let's see what happens next with Juli and Paco, when they talk for the first time after Alex told Paco about the Latino Blood. Hm...what will happen next? :D Okay, thank you for reading and please leave a review. (I'm thinking that the next few chapters will be great for all of you. :D See all of you next week!)**


	17. Chapter 17: And He's Not So Bright

**Hey everyone! About the last chapter, the thing with Kyra was a surprise to me too and I wrote it how it came in my mind. I always thought that Alex would tell him about his past, but not in detail because Paco is a lot like him and it would be painful for him to tell him it with a lot of detail. But, Paco will find out more-just a little later on and we'll see what happens. :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. I LOVE hearing what all of you think and I can't wait to see what you think about this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**~Alex and Brit live in a normal sized home, well-maybe a little smaller than the one that she grew up in? Haha, its easier to show and I'll show it in one of the next few chapters.**

Juli:

With a low grunt the small man with light brown hair that Adán, is fighting with falls to the ground. I look at my nails, unimpressed by this whole thing. Some how I got dragged along to this and I don't really want to be here. This is not a place where someone who's not into drugs should be. Yes, Adán is a dealer. Shaking my head and rolling my eyes in disgust I stand up. The man on the ground looks up at me, his eyes wide and full of fear. Adán looks like he's about to attack, again and I can't take it. My hand reaches out to him, trying the soft way but he pulls away from me and stares at the guy, lifting up his foot. Easily, I kick him and he falls to his knees, staring up at me with clear anger on his face.

"Why did you do that for? I have to collect, Juli!" he growls in an annoyed voice. The two guys look at each other and my ex being himself, starts to mumble about me. How I can never do anything right when it comes to anything dealing with the Latino Blood, no shit. "You can't do this, okay? I'm doing this for all of us and he _has_to pay. Do you really want me to get my ass kicked, because he doesn't pay?"

"I think that you've done enough to him and it makes me sick. Can't you do something else? Take something?" His eyes go wide and I slap him. Why am I surrounded by idiots ninety-nine percent of the time. Some how I've become in charge of this situation. "Give him the chance to pay it off by tomorrow, if he doesn't do what you have to do, I guess. But next time? Don't take me with you."

The guy who Adán was beating up starts to crawl away and we both stay here, unmoving. I walk away, back to the car and he follows me. He mumbles in Spanish and I just shake my head. Doesn't he understand that this is all his fault? If I hadn't of been with him, his little friend wouldn't have gotten away. This kind of life I am not made out for and everyone knows it. So why would someone insist that I be there with them?

Once we are in the car he starts it up and pulls away. "Siempre piensa que ella sabe mejor. Todo el mundo va a morir por ella y ella no le importa! Corriendo con él! Dios, Julianna si todos mueren por ti y ese niño, tendrá que pagar por ello. Lo juro por dios. Estás jugando con el mismo diablo!" ("Always thinks that she knows best. Everyone is going to die for her and she doesn't care! Running around with him! God, Julianna if we all die because of you and that little boy, you will pay for it. I swear to god. You're messing with the devil himself!")

"Que realmente va a llamarlo el diablo? Adán, que necesita una revisión de la realidad! Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo. Quédate fuera de esto. Esto no está entre los tres de nosotros," ("You're really going to call him the devil? Adam, you need a reality check! I'm not doing anything wrong. Just stay out of this. This is not between the three of us,") I growl at him, earning me his signature ticked off look. We glare at each other for a second and he looks away, refusing to look at me. "Do you really think that I'm going to go running back to you one day and say that I love you? That I can't live without you? You should realize that I am not that kind of a girl and I'm not going to change my mind. Can't you just let me do what I want and respect that?"

"Pick someone who won't get all of us killed and I'll respect it," he mumbles, making a face of annoyance. I start to open the car door and he comes to a screeching stop. Quickly, I jump out of the car and start to walk away. "Julianna! Get back in the car, now!"

I turn around and flip him off, hoping that he'll just leave me alone. He decides that its a smart idea to drive beside me and I cross my arms, determined not to get back in the car with him. Another reason why we would have never worked? I'm too hot headed for him and he feels like he has to have control of everything, when in reality he lost control with me. My eyes stay on the road and he keeps talking, from Spanish to English and back again. My cell phone beeps and I see that its my dad, good timing.

"Hello, papá. Do you want to go out again tonight?" I must sound a little annoyed, because he asks why and I'm silent for a moment. He says yes and I let out a sigh, feeling a little better. One less dinner with Adán. "I have some news and I think that you'll love it. For the last few months I've been looking into college and all of the different ones...I'm applying to three in New York."

He's silent for a minute, which terrifies me, but then he says in an enthusiastic voice, "That's great! Juli, you would love it in New York and if you wanted to you could live with me. Or on your own, if that's what you want. I'm just glad that my little girl is looking at her options."

"Get your ass back into the car!" roars Adán, making me smile and jump. Daddy won't be happy about that one and I can already feel the anger from across the phone line. "You don't have to pretend to be on the phone with your daddy and just suck it up, get into the car."

"Julianna," says my dad, his tone is light but full of authority. "I am talking to that boy when I pick you up, okay? He is never going to speak to you like that again. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'm fine, see you later. Love you," I say, a smile forming on my lips as I end the call. Laughter erupts from me as I look back at him and he narrows his eyes, looking cautious. "He wants to talk to you when he picks me up for dinner and he said that you'll never talk to me that way again. If I were you, I'd be terrified and might try running away. Go ahead, I'll be fine...what are you doing?"

He pulls over to the side of the road and gets out of the car. The next thing that I know, he's standing in front of me and is trying to talk me into getting back into the car. Oddly, those eyes that I used to love are now dull to me. How can something that I used to adore be dull to me now? Paco's blue eyes have me melting...his eyes have more of an affect on me than his eyes ever have.

"Julianna, please? Will you get into the car?" I shake my head and he curses under his breath. His anger is hitching and I know that sooner or later he will explode, which I want so that I have more of a reason to stay away from him. These games that he plays with me, I want them all to end. "Come on, why do you always have to be like this. Ever since we had se-"

"No! Don't even say that! We agreed to not talk about that," I say in an irritated voice. Adán just shakes his head and lets out a light chuckle, making me want to push him or punch him. He takes a step towards me and I take a step back, but that doesn't stop him. I glare at him and kick him. "Don't you even think about it. You better learn what no means and take me seriously from now on."

A car pulls up behind Adán's, making both of us look back and I watch as Paco gets out of the passengers seat. I stare at him in shock as he walks up to the two of us, the next thing that I know Adán's lips are glued to mine and I push away from him. My eyes shut for a second, but re-open quickly when I hear the sound of a fist colliding with a jaw or eye. Paco is standing up straight and Adán is hunched over, holding onto his eye. Shocked, I look over at Paco and hear Kyra yelling something.

"What the hell was that for?" yells Adán, as he stands up straight. He takes a step toward Paco, but I step between them and get a glare from him. Right now, I think that he'd push me out of the way if he got mad enough and they'd both end up in the hospital. "See? This is what I'm talking about, Juli! He is insane and not good for you!"

Paco's face turns bright red and he lets out a low growl. "Maybe you'll think about the next girl that you fuck! Haven't you ever thought that the girl could get pregnant? You arrogant bastered!"

They stare at each other for a minute, Adán has confusion written all over his face and Paco looks ready to fight. Kyra comes up beside Paco, who holds out his arm to hold her back. Realization flickers into Adán's eyes, which he tries to hide when he sees me staring at him. What. The. Hell. Did. He. Just. Do?

"What happened?" I look at the three of them, none of them utter a word and I feel annoyance flicker inside of me. He better not have done this! No, not her! Kyra doesn't deserve this and not my boyfrien-I mean friend's best friend. That's wrong on so many levels. "Adán, you have five seconds to tell me what happened or so help me god, I will make you pay for this. What happened?"

He just shrugs and avoids looking at Kyra, who's back is to us. Paco's arm wraps around her waist as Adán looks me right in the eyes. "Fine, you want to know? We had sex, one time and now its all a big deal. She was all for it and didn't complain. It was fun, that's it."

"You...you...culo agujero! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? ¿Usted nunca piensa en nadie más, pero a ti mismo? Esto es sólo enferma y mal!" ("How could you do this? Do you never think of anyone else, but yourself? This is just sick and wrong!") I step forward and slap him across the face. He stares at me, in complete shock and I stomp away from him. "Let's go, can I go with the two of you?"

"Sure," whispers Kyra.

I look over at her and pull her into a hug. "He shouldn't have done that to you and you deserve better. You can take Paco if you want him-"

"Excuse me?" asks Paco as he opens the back door for Kyra and opens the passenger side door for me. "I am yours, remember? Oh and I'm driving Ky's car, she's having a rough time."

"Did you talk to your father?" He nods his head yes and I let out a light sigh. "What do you think? Shouldn't we..."

Paco takes my hand in his and kisses it. "Give us a chance."

I bite my lip and think about that. Part of me wants to, but is it safe? What if something goes wrong and my family pays for it? Maybe if we go slow and keep it low? That could work...

**Hm...I knew that the beginning was going to happen but not the end. At first, Juli wasn't supposed to know until the next chapter or the chapter after that. :D Okay, lets see...more to come soon and I hope that everyone likes it so far. The next Juli chapter might have something in it, that I know will happen-I just don't know when, so we'll see. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. :D **


	18. Chapter 18: A Sleepover?

**Hey everyone! It's update time-which means that its Friday-my favorite day of the week. :D Thank you all so much for all of the support on this story! For reading, the reviews and everything else, it all means so much! I love writing this story and hope that all of you like everything else that I have in store for Juli and Paco. :D**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**~Yokoku21, (one of the best writers on here and one of my favorites) :D I need to know what happens next with Sage & Cadwell and Isa & Jared. Update soon...please? *I'll give you Paco, if I can have Dylan...yes! I still love him, haha!* 0:) **

**~Thank you to the last anonymous reviewer. :D Your review made my day when I read it and I keep looking at it. I post a new chapter once a week and I will never give up this story. :D **

Paco:

I sit on my bed, between the two girls who mean the most to me right now and both of them are ignoring me right now. Juli and Kyra are too busy talking to each other, don't get me wrong I'm happy that they're getting along. Shaking my head I get off of the bed and mumble something about getting some water, neither of them stop talking. A smile forms on my lips as I walk down the hallway, hoping that the two of them become really good friends and maybe...everything will work out? My smile fades when I'm by the kitchen and hear my parents talking and in Spanish-which always means that something's up. Mamá learned a little Spanish before I was born, but after was when she really cracked down on it. Probably because I was running around saying god knows what and she didn't know what to do.

"Brit, tenemos que decirle a los niños pronto. Creo que se verá un poco extraño si en ocho meses llevamos un bebé a casa," ("Brit, we have to tell the kids soon. I think that it will look a little funny if in eight months we bring a baby home,) says papá in a light voice. I stop breathing as it registers, another baby? How can ma still get pregnant? Isn't there a cut off age or something? "Todos estarán felices y el amor al bebé tanto como se aman. ¿Estás bien? Bebé, no tiene muy buena pinta. ¿Desea establecer por un tiempo?" ("They'll all be happy and love the baby as much as they love each other. Are you okay? Baby, you don't look too good. Do you want to lay down for a while?")

"I'm fine, but...did Paco just take two girls up to his room? He better not have that door shut." A light sigh escapes from my lips as I push the door open and my parents both look over at me in surprise. "Paco, what are you doing down here? Don't you have friends' over?"

"Just Ky and Juli, nothing too big. The two of them seem more interested in talking to each other, so I stepped out for a few minutes." I look at my mamá's belly and shake my head a few times. My gaze flickers up to the window and I notice that the rain is coming down, hard and the clouds are dark. "How long has it been like that? Is the power going to go out? Ohhhh..."

"Paco, baby, calm down-okay? Everything is going to be okay, but I think that they'll have to spend the night and in Alyssa's room or you can sleep in Sam's?" I stare at her as though she's lost her mind. Am I really being told to have a sleepover with my best friend and girlfriend? Oh, there's no way in hell that I'm leaving Juli alone with Alyssa and Ky for the night-she'll break up with me after that for sure. "Are you okay? Honey? Here, I'll make some snacks for all of you and if you'd like...maybe all of you can sleep in the living room or in the basement? Sophia, Sam and Alyssa can come down too."

"I...I...don't really want Juli to see me during a storm." Long story short, when I was a kid I used to be one of those kids who ran around outside during a storm-lightening and all, but one time I almost got struck by lightening. What kind of a man is afraid of a thunderstorm? "What kind of a man is afraid of lightening?"

"One who almost got struck by lightening. Paco, its normal and nothing to be ashamed of. She'll understand and keep you safe during the storm," says papá, with a wide smirk. I shake my head a few times and walk towards the door. "Don't worry, everything will work out and you'll get the girl. You're a strong man and you'll take care of her, don't worry about this little thing."

I smile as I push the door out of my way and look over my shoulder. "Felicitaciones por la mamá del bebé." ("Congratulations on the baby mama.")

Quickly, I run to the stairs and up them, leaving my parents in the kitchen. My smile falters when I walk into my room to find Alyssa sitting on the bed, between Ky and Juli. Juli looks like she's enjoying herself-way too much. They all look up and Juli's hand flies to her mouth, just as a fight of giggles begins. I walk over to the bed and see three family albums on the bed, all of them opened to pictures of me.

"Aly, get out of here...now," I hiss at her. She sticks her tongue out and before I can say anything, lightening strikes, lighting up the sky and the thunder makes me jump. "Get out of here, now!"

"Paco, its fine. Calm down...come here," whispers Juli and she pulls me to sit down beside her. She smiles at me and I kiss her on the tip of her nose, trying to ignore Alyssa. Juli's hand finds mine and intertwines our fingers, smiling at me. "Baby, are you okay? You seem a little...jumpy?"

"He's afraid of thunderstorms, but its because he almost got struck by lightening when he was younger." Alyssa stands up and walks over to the bedroom door. She turns back to Kyra and gestures for her to follow her. "I want to show you Paco and Kyra! They are right next to each other and you two keep trying to break through the glass."

They walk out of my room and I keep my eyes on the wall. Juli's hand goes to my cheek and she makes me look at her. Slowly, she strokes my cheek and smiles at me. This is the last thing that I wanted her to know about, at least right now. What is she going to think now? Adán can protect her better than I can. Of course, I'm not like him and run around having sex with every girl that I lay eyes on.

"What's wrong?" Her fingers move around my face and she leans in to kiss me, once lightly on the lips. I wrap my arms around her and hold her to me, her fingers tangle in my hair. "Don't be upset, its okay. Paco, everyone has their fears and its not a big deal."

I pull away from her and keep my arms wrapped around her. Our eyes stay locked and I feel lost in her blue eyes. "What are you and Adán afraid of?"

"How is he getting into this? I'm afraid of...ladybugs, spiders and fire," she says in a low voice. I nod my head and she squeezes my hand. "Adán's afraid of the dark, spiders, his ma, me, heights and shots. Why are you smiling like that? You like it that he's afraid of the dark?"

"That and you. Why would anyone be afraid of someone as beautiful as you are?" She smiles at me and shakes her head. I make her look at me and we both start laughing, before our lips are crushed together. Juli lays back on my bed and I lay down on top of her, never breaking the kiss. "Que hacer algo para mí, algo que nadie ha hecho antes ..." ("You do something to me, something that no one has ever done before...")

Juli's breathing hitches and I look into her eyes. The next thing that I know, her lips are glued to mine and her fingers are tangling in my hair. She holds my body to her's and I let out a light moan. I nibble on her bottom lip and when her lips part, my tongue slides into her mouth. Her tongue slides against mine and she lets out a light moan. How can anyone be afraid of this girl? She's amazing, beautiful, funny and did I mention that she's mine?

Someone clears their throat and I look up to see Sam standing in the doorway, he smiles at me while giving me the thumbs up. "Ma told me to make sure that the door wasn't shut and to tell you that the basement's set up for tonight. Hey, if you want alone time with her-I can take Ky for a little while..."

Juli untangles herself from me and pulls out her cell phone, embarrassment written all over her face. I shoot Sam a dirty look and he just continues to smile on. My eyes flicker back to Juli as she sends a text to someone and she stands up. Silently, I stand up too and she gives me a nervous smile. We can't do much while Sam's in the room and right now he's making things awkward-to the extremes.

"I just told my dad and ma that I won't be home tonight. They know that I'm hanging out with Kyra, but I left the part about you out of it," she says in a light voice. Looking around the room I try to think of something to do or say and I'm saved by Kyra. She comes running in and grabs a pair of my sweatpants, along with a top. As she's walking out of the room, I watch Sam follow her like a puppy dog. I walk over to my dresser and pull out a pair of gray sweatpants, a pair that I've outgrown and grab a black tee-shirt. Juli smiles at me as I hold them out to her. "You're going to let me sleep in some of your clothes? How sweet. You know...he never gave me any of his clothes to sleep in..."

That's my girl! "You can take whatever you want..."

"Hm..." She leans in and kisses me. When she pulls away, she smiles at me and bites her lip. I play with a strand of her hair, curling it around my finger and uncurling it. "Paco..."

I look into her eyes and smile. "Yeah?"

She leans in and whispers, "You make me want to do bad things too..."

I stare at her in shock as she walks out of my room. A wide grin forms on my lips and I shake my head a few times. Maybe I can get the girl and have a great life with her. Right now, all that I want is to have her pressed against my body like she was seconds ago and have her lips pressed to mine. Shit...little Paco is getting excited...

"Julianna, can I talk to you for a minute?" My papá's voice is low and close to my room. He walks past my room and I fall back onto the bed, trying to hide my thoughts. "Don't even think about anything happening tonight-got it? If anything happens..."

"I know. Nothing's going to happen and Sam will make sure of that." That makes him smile and he shakes his head a few times. He's about to walk away, but I stop him. "Why do you want to talk to Juli?"

He gives a slight shrug. "Just want to get to know her and talk a little..."

"Be nice to her, please? She's not like Sarah." He nods his head and it makes me feel a little better, keywords _a little_. "I'm happy about the baby..."

"You are?" He looks shocked and smiles at me. I nod my head a few times and he sighs. "That's going to make your mama feel a little better and we're telling everyone tomorrow. Why don't you go talk to her, while I talk to Juli? It'll help pass the time."

He walks away and I jump out of bed, rushing over to the door. "Pass the time?"

**Hm...what could they possibly talk about? New chapter next week! :D Haha! Okay, a little bit of everything in this chapter and I can't wait to keep writing this. I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE writing this story and thank you all so much for reading it, it means a lot to me. :D Thank you for reading, Paco, Juli and I love getting reviews... ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: Kissing Can Lead to More

**Hey everyone! It is update time and I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. This is a chapter that I think everyone will enjoy... :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. All of you are awesome and I'm so happy that all of you like the story so far. **

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**Soo Good~I'd love to update more often, but I have six stories going on right now. Awww, thank you so much! By Friday I update, most of the time. :) Haha! Kyra is like a Fuentes and she just helps herself to everything, which is one of my favorite things to show. Thank you for all of the support! :D**

**Kyra3015~Thank you for all of the support and I hope that you like Kyra! She has to be one of my favorite characters and I hope that you like the rest of the story.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'll stop with my A/N right now-before it gets longer than the chapter, so enjoy!**

Juli:

My nerves are getting the best of me and my thoughts are becoming jumbled. Why does he want to talk to me? Oh right, because I'm the person who told him to ask his papá about the Latino Blood. Why did I do that again? Possibly to get out of rejecting him, to push away from him but have it not be my fault. Something along those lines. Now I don't want to push away from him, it wouldn't be fair to him. Is this really being fair to him? His whole family is in danger now and its because of me. Mr. Fuentes must really hate me, there's no doubt in my mind that he knows what's at risk and that if Paco was with another girl, someone who he'd have a shot with.

"Señorita Julianna, I hope that you don't mind me stealing you away for a few minutes. Please, have a seat," says Mr. Fuentes, gesturing to a red armchair. He sits down in the chair across from it and I wish that I wasn't here right now, at least not alone. "Don't worry, I'm not going to yell at you or anything. All that I want to do is talk, bueno? After that you can go have some fun and get some sleep."

"What do you want to talk to me about? Have I done something...wrong?" My gaze drops to the floor and I wish that I could disappear. Of course I've done something wrong! Soy un idiota! "Mr. Fuentes, I really do care about Paco, really I do. If that's what you're worried about."

He nods his head a few times, but this doesn't reassure me at all. My heart is beating a thousand miles an hour and I can't get it to calm down. What does he want me to say? That I love his son? Now this question stops me short, because I don't know if I do...I might. "Call me Alex, Julianna-"

"Call me Juli," is the only thing that I say back, making him smile and nod his head a few times. I look down at the floor, tangling my fingers together and untangling them, taking deep breaths while I try to think about how exactly I feel about Paco. "What did you want to talk to me about? This has to be something or else you would have talked to me in front of everyone else."

"You know that I like you, right? Because, I really do, but I worry about Paco. I understand you bein' scared for your family and all that, but what about Paco?" His eyes are locked on me and all that I can do is sit here, trying to think of what to say to him. "I can tell that the two of you like each other and are messing around, don't try to deny it. My question for you is, are you giving this your all or are you putting yourself half in, ready to jump out at the first sign of trouble? If its the second one, you better jump out right now and not get his hopes up. Paco really likes you and his my niño pequeño."

I squirm a little and try to think of what to say. "Paco is great and I really do care about him, no matter what I always will. Everything about him, I love and I don't want to be away from him or see him with anyone else. Do I worry about my familia? Of course I do, but who doesn't? This is me, really trying to have a...relationship with your son and I really want to be with him..."

"You already know everything about my past with the L.B., I know that. Paco knows a little about it, but I'm not going to go into detail with him about it and I'm going to ask you not to also." My eyes flicker up to him and I nod my head a few times. The last thing that I want to do is tell Paco about his papá's past. A small tear escapes from my eye and I don't catch it quick enough. "Don't cry, please don't cry. If you want me to...I can help you and your family. I know that both of your brothers' are in the L.B. and I can help them get out."

"Wait, how do you..." I trail off and shake my head a few times, wishing that it was only that simple. My own papá doesn't even know about the boys and I know that he could help get them out too, but can either of them really do it? "I don't think that its that easy and neither of them want out, they want to stay in and think of it as an honor to be in the Latino Blood. Even my ex-boyfriend is..."

He gives me a knowing look and lets out a sigh. "I was jumped in too, but I got jumped out and thought of Paco's mamá. She got me through it and I'm happy that I did it, every day of my life I'm thankful for her and the kids. Without them, I'd be no where and nothing."

"I don't want them to be in a gang, but there's nothing that I can do. Two of them aren't even active in there right now, they have injuries but will be back up and running in another week or two," I say, avoiding his gaze. Before I can stop myself my mouth flies open again and I whisper, "God, I hope he doesn't take me out there again. Watching him hurt someone like that makes me sick, but I know that he's trying to make me leave Paco. He doesn't understand that I don't love him and that I never have, but I've found someone who I..."

A light sob escapes from my lips and I look away, my hands clamped over my mouth. He reaches out and takes my hand, squeezing it lightly. I look over at the tattoo on his hand, a star with six points-just like the tattoo on their...hands. My eyes close and I try to think of something that makes me happy. But nothing comes to mind and I know that I need to see Paco, now. He can make me feel better and I know it. Slowly, I look back up at Alex-okay, not like that's weird or anything-his eyes are locked with mine. I see a knowing gleam in his eyes and I know that I must have let too much slip during my little rant.

"Why don't you go be with the kids? Everything will be okay and let your brothers' know if they need help getting out-I can help," says Alex, making me keep my eyes locked with his. We both stand up and he pulls me into a hug, making both of us go stiff-but when we pull away, we both smile. "If you want to know something, I know that Paco's crazy about you and I think that you two could work."

He walks out of the room, leaving me standing here alone and speechless. I shake my head a few times, close my eyes, take a few deep breaths and get my composure back. Paco can't know that I was crying or else, I don't know what will happen. Plastering a wide smile on my lips, I walk out of the room, down the hall and down the stairs. About halfway down the stairs, he comes running up them and smiles at me. Slowly, I walk down the last few and am right in front of him. His arms wrap around me and he kisses me, once on the lips.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" asks Paco, as he leads me through the kitchen and to the basement door. Their kitchen is huge, the colors are a clean white, a long glass table top sits in front of the sliding glass doors which is seated for ten people, all of the stuff in the room is new and the cabinets are a light blue. "Juli, are you okay? You can tell me what happened, if you want to..."

"Everything's fine and it was nothing. Paco, don't give me that look." I smile at him, a wide, bright and warm smile. He shakes his head, sighs and opens the door. The stairs don't creek, like most basement steps and it makes me feel a little better. I look up at the walls, which are a light blue, with wooden paneling right where the railing starts. When we get to the bottom step I can't help the shocked expression that appears on my face. The basement has a flat screen TV hanging on the wall, a white couch is pushed up against the wall, with a matching love seat to the left of it and two big white chairs on each side. "This is...wow."

"Welcome to the basement. Have a seat where ever you want to sit," whispers Paco, in my ear. I walk over to one of the white chairs, making him start to walk over to the couch, but I stop him. He looks back at me and I make him sit down in the chair, then I sit down on his lap. I snuggle into him, as his arms wrap around me and he presses his lips to mine. "We have a few minutes before the others get down here..."

"Hm...I like the sound of that," I whisper against his lips. Paco's hands move up and down my back, making me want to get even closer to him. I push myself against him, hoping that this will be enough for me but I know that its not. "Can we go some where...alone? What I want to do is not something that should be-"

"Aly! There you are! Nice pink pajamas, princess." Paco smiles at his sister and my eyes flicker over to the basement steps, where sure enough she is standing. She eyes the two of us and walks farther into the room. "Why don't you choose a place, before Sam and Ky get down here? That means that you won't have to fight Soph for the other white chair."

She scurries over to the white chair and Paco smiles as he grabs a dark blue blanket off of the couch. He lays it over the two of us and I snuggle into him. Kyra and Sam come down the stairs, they are talking about something and its obvious to see that Sam's trying to flirt with her. They both lay down on the couch, which I know must be making Sam's night. Sam stands back up and turns off the light.

"Chica, mañana podemos tener un poco de tiempo a solas. A menos que ... usted desea para escabullirse detrás de los otros duermen ..." ("Chica, tomorrow we can have a little bit of time alone together. Unless...you want to sneak off after the others are asleep...") whispers Paco, his lips against my ear. His hot breath on my neck, making me want to jump him right here and now, not caring who's in the room with us. "What do you say chica?"

I look up at him and put my lips to his ear, kissing his neck once. "Más tarde esta noche ... Tú y yo ..." ("Later...tonight. You and me...")

My voice comes out as more of a purr and his body tenses, making me smile. I know that Paco is getting turned on like I am, because his hands are on my ass. He brushes his lips against mine and I have to stop the moan that threatens to slip out of my mouth. He decides to tease me, nibbling on my bottom lip until my lips part and his tongue slides into my mouth. Deciding that I shouldn't let him win, my hand travels down the front of his shirt and to his...

A moan escapes from Paco and his eyes go wide, making me smile. We stare at each other and the next thing that I know, a pillow hits the two of us in the head.

Sam's annoyed voice comes, "Conseguir una habitación y dejar que el resto de nosotros el sueño. Yo realmente no quiero escuchar eso!" (Get a room and let the rest of us sleep. I don't really want to hear that!")

We both start laughing and I lay my head against Paco's chest, listening to his heartbeat. His lips press against the top of my head and I let out a deep sigh, content with where I am. A loud, room shaking thunder and bright lightening lights up the room. Paco tenses and I snuggle into him, hoping that I can help him.

It seems like its been hours when Paco presses his lips to my forehead and I move to look up at him. Even though I can't see him, I know where he is and I can't help but smile. Our lips find each others and the next thing that I know, we're moving through the room and up the stairs. Paco moves up the stairs like a pro, but me on the other hand almost fall every other step. Once we reach the kitchen, he pulls me into his arms and kisses me, this time the kiss is urgent and I can feel that it could lead to more.

We move through the kitchen, into the living room and up the stairs. I smile a small smile when we walk into his room and he shuts the door, as quietly as possible. He lays down on the bed and I get on top of him, straddling him. A wide smile forming on my lips, seductive and happy for some time alone with him. His lips meet mine and they move together, both of us wanting to go farther.

There's a light knock on the door and we both freeze. I roll off of Paco and he covers himself up as the door swings open. We've been caught...

**There was a little bit of everything in that chapter-in a way. :D Hm...who could possibly be going into Paco's room? The next chapter should be up next week, but we'll have to see because its Summer and things are going to start getting a little crazy. I hope that all of you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and I love reviews. ;) **

**(\_/)  
(^.^)o  
o(")(") See that cute little button, right under this? Bunny would love if you leave a review...**


	20. Chapter 20: Soon

**Hey everyone! It's update time and I hope that all of you are ready! :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. I love writing this story and am so happy that all of you like reading it. Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**francisca~looking back I saw it and I didn't mean for there to be a Maia or when I looked back I didn't see her name because I was in a hurry to type. I have six stories going on and don't remember all the details, having to look back most of the times. I try to remember all of the major things for each story and its harder with this many stories. Simone Elekles and I were talking in a message, where she told me not to worry about not remembering a characters name because she couldn't either. I don't even know how you remembered her-unless you looked back at that chapter. The first two chapters were written a while ago and I don't remember everything in them, but I remember the basic ideas. I will go back and change it when I have time-but that probably won't be for a while. **

**SuperAwesomePercabethGleek~awww, thank you for that! :) I read your review before I finished this chapter and it made my day-no wait, my week. Thank you so much for supporting this story and I'm so happy to see that you like it so much. If your friend reads it, I hope that she likes it too. :)**

**Again, thank you to all of you for supporting this story. :D**

Paco:

Juli sits beside me, both of our eyes are wide and our breathing is starting to go back to normal. My eyes close when I see who it is, making me groan at how unlucky I am. Mi mamá y mi papá gustaría Juli, pero realmente estamos jodidos en este momento. Ambos están en la puerta, con sonrisas cómplices, pero no hay un destello en los ojos de popa de mi papá's. (My mom and dad might like Juli, but we are truly screwed over right now. Both of them stand in the doorway, with knowing smiles, but there's a stern gleam in my dad's eyes.) They both walk farther into the room and we look up at them, trying to look innocent, but probably look anything but. Slowly, they walk into the room and stare at the two of us, shaking their heads.

"You two were pretty quiet, but I was in the bathroom when you two tried to sneak up the stairs. Nice try," says my mamá and she just shakes her head a few times, laughing lightly. "Both you better get back downstairs and get some sleep. It's going on three, but you don't have school in the morning. Come on."

"Not just yet," says my papá, a wide smile playing on his lips. We both freeze, me holding a pillow over little Paco. No one utters a word, as he walks farther into the room and smiles at me. "You know the rules and I don't want to see you two get into a little situation that you're not ready for. Think before you do anything else, because right now it might seem thrilling and fun, but having a kid too young is the opposite. Mi hijito está creciendo. ("My little boy is growing up.")

We both nod our heads and Juli walks over to the door, out into the hallway. My ma stops me before I can follow her and smiles at me. A second later, I'm sitting down on the bed and she's sitting next to me. I don't know what I'm supposed to say or do, she's going to go all emotional on me, but I know that she's going to be lighter than my papá would be. She reaches out to me and pulls me into a hug, kissing me on the top of my head.

When she lets go of me, she smiles at me and I look into her blue eyes. "My baby is growing up, what am I going to do now? Talk to me about her, not that I don't already know what's going on between the two of you. You two have the physical part down, but what about the emotionally?"

"Would I be with her if I wasn't emotionally involved with her? I really do like her and I think that she feels the same way about me," I tell her in a light voice. She smiles at me and shakes her head a few times, the smile staying on her lips. "I don't know how to explain it, but things are different with her and I always want to be around her. She's not like the other girls and I love that about her."

"What makes her different?" She smiles at me and I shrug, not wanting to have to list off the things that I love about her right now. Of course, mom being herself shakes her head. "Paco, what makes her different from Sarah? You were so taken with Sarah and now you want Juli."

"Ma, do we really have to do this right now? We all know that I made a mistake with dating Sarah and I'm not with her anymore." She stares at me and I let out a light sigh. I already know that I'm going to tell her sooner or later, so why not now? "Juli just gets me and she doesn't take anything from anyone, nothing stops her. The way that she laughs, smiles and how she makes me feel like everything will be okay."

"I was thinking...maybe I could take Juli with me and the other girls on a shopping trip? She would have some fun and it would give us some time to get to know each other." My mom sounds like she has her heart set on this and how can I tell her no? She smiles at me and stands up. "How about next week? When we go and see Aunt Shelly? I think that your Aunt would love to meet Juli."

I love my Aunt Shelly, but I don't let anyone meet her unless I know that they are here to stay and that's why Ky's the only one who has met her. My eyes flicker down to the floor and I shrug, that is a big step and I don't know if it should happen yet. When I look up at my mom, I see how much this means to her and I end up nodding my head, making her smile.

"Okay, I'll let you get back to Juli and remember what your dad said. Don't rush things and get to know her more," she says in her light and soothing voice. I watch her walk out into the hallway and I follow her. "Paco, remember that we are always watching, even when you don't know we are."

I shake my head as I walk downstairs and find Juli in the kitchen, she smiles at me. Shaking my head, I walk past her to go back downstairs and Juli grabs my had. My eyes lock with her's and she smiles at me, as she leads me over to the door that leads to the garage. When the door shuts behind us, she turns to me and I see the spark in her eyes, the fire. Her arms wrap around my neck, her fingers tangle in my hair, she presses her body to mine and our lips meet. My arms wrap around her and she tightens her grip on me. She starts to walk backwards, until she bumps into something and I smile when I see that its my old car-which I hope to get back soon. Easily, I pick her up and put her down on the hood of the car, with her lips still attached to mine. We both push our bodies at the same second, making both of us moan.

"I have something to ask you-before we go any farther. Do you want to...meet my Aunt next weekend?" Her eyes go wide and slowly, she nods her head. I smile at her and the next second, her lips are pressed against mine. When we're both out of breath, my lips go to her neck and she lets out a low moan. The moan makes me harder than I was upstairs and I try to pull away, but she stops me. "Juli-"

She shakes her head and holds me tightly to her. "I want this. Please, don't stop. Paco, I..._want _you..."

I stare at her in shock, but her lips press against mine again and this time harder then usual. She nibbles on my bottom lip and when my lips part, she slides her tongue into my mouth. Her tongue slides past mine and we both moan, making little Paco even more for this. Not thinking twice about it, my hands slide down her face, over her chest and to the hem of her shirt. When I start to pull on it, she pulls away for a second and I stare at her, my heart stops when I think that she wants to stop. Her eyes stay locked with mine and she lifts her arms up in the air, a small smile playing on her lips. Quickly, I pull it up over her head-but am shocked when I see a white tank-top on her. She lets out a light giggle and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry...I like teasing you," she whispers against my lips. A small smile forms on my lips as I start to play with the bottom of her tank-top, but she stops me. One of her hands take mine and she smiles at me. Slowly, she kisses my hand and I shake my head. Her lips break into a smile and she presses her lips to mine. "We will get closer, but after a little more time. You just might be the one..."

She starts to get off of the car and I take a step back. I look into her eyes and see the same spark that I saw before and she smiles at me one last time, before walking back over to the door and into the house. With my mouth open, I walk after her and catch up with her on the stairs. Once we are downstairs, we get on our chair again and she snuggles into me. Lightly, I kiss her on the top of her head and she sighs.

"I have a feeling that we are going to get into a lot of trouble together," says Juli, as she traces my lips with the tip of her finger. Lightly, I kiss her finger and she smiles. Our eyes stay locked and her finger moves around my face, tracing everything. "I like trouble..."

My eyebrows go up and I chuckle. "Do you?"

"Oh, yes. I want to get into trouble with you right now, but I don't want your family to hate me." She bites her lip and smiles at me, shaking her head a few times. "We'll get into trouble together and soon, I can feel it. Have you ever...told someone that you love them? Besides your family?"

"Um.." My throat constricts and I stare at her, not knowing what to do or say. Should I tell her the truth? I told Sarah that I loved her on almost every day and she never said it back to me, not once. "Yeah, one person and she didn't love me back. She never said it back..."

Juli nods her head and in her eyes, I see that she knows who I'm talking about. "I understand, but...she didn't doesn't deserve you. You're too...good for her."

"Your turn," I say with a light chuckle. She tenses up in my arms and I rub her arms, trying to sooth her. "Have you ever said I love you to someone who's not in your family?"

"Maybe..." She looks down at her fingers and bites on her lip. I make her look at me and smile, hoping that she's not going to push me away, not now. "One guy and I thought that I did love him, but I was wrong. We thought that we'd end up together and happy."

I pick up her hand and kiss the back of it, making her smile a little. "Julianna, I know that I love you and I think that I'm falling in love with you."

She stops breathing and I see the fear in her eyes. Did I just mess up? Big time?

**Hm...next chapter coming soon! :D I hope that all of you liked this new chapter. Let's see what Juli does and says back, shall we? A little bit of Brit and Alex in there, but there will be more of them-I promise. :) Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

**PLEASE READ: Most likely there will not be an update next week-but there will be one the following week. **


	21. Chapter 21: Do I?

**Hey everyone! Sadly, I'm back and all of you have to put up with me again-I know, so horrible. :D Haha, okay thank you for the reviews, for reading and everything else. My mind is so jumbled right now, don't worry it wasn't while I was writing the chapter-just after. Hopefully you like it! **

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Juli:

_My hair falls freely as I walk towards him, feeling my skin prickle as I get closer to him. I can't think about anything but him and I know that I love him. How could I not love him? He's my __Adán, __how could I not love him? We are perfect together and belong together. Running my fingers through my long blonde hair, I stare at him and as I get closer I realize that its not him at all. The figure is taller, more handsome and someone who I never want to stop touching. Once I reach him, I stop and stare at him and my fingers ache to touch him. The smile on his lips is inviting, making my lips part as I think about how those lips feel on mine. Now its clear to me, I have never been in love or loved one guy with all my heart.__. __I've never loved __Adán, __I just thought that I did. _

I feel like my heart is about to pound its way out of my chest as I lay here, in his arms. When he told me that he loved me...I should have said it back, but I'm afraid to because that gives him the power to hurt me even more then he already could have and right now I have to figure out what exactly I feel for him. My eyes flicker to his face and with my index finger, I trace his lips. After a few seconds, I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. Maybe over time I'll be able to tell him that I love him, but not now. The last boy that I said that to broke my heart, even if I didn't love him he still did break my heart.

"Juli? You're up?" I look behind me and see Paco's younger brother Sam standing behind me. Biting my lip, I change my position under the blanket, so that I'm just sitting on Paco, making him smile. There is no doubt in my mind that he knows what's going on between the two of us, right down to the way that I was straddling his brother a few seconds ago. "Come on and have something to eat. We don't have school today and Paco won't wake up for another few minutes. Are you afraid that I'm going to bite?"

Laughing, I push myself up and out of Paco's lap. I look back down at him and put the blanket back over him, smiling as I look at his face. When I turn back to Sam, I see the look of disgust on his face and I shake my head. "What? All that I did was put a blanket on him."

"Usted lo ama," ("You love him,") his voice is full of amusement and he has that cocky smile on his lips, the same smile that Paco gave to me on our first day in Chemistry. "Why don't you tell him? I know that he loves you and I think that it would make this even better for the two of you."

I stare at him in shock and he just turns away from me, walking up the stairs. Do I love Paco? I've been trying to answer this question all night and I still don't know, of course I've never been in love before. The question kept me up all night, kept my heart racing and had me snuggling closer to him. My breathing stops as I stare at him and I ask myself again, do I love him? He stirs in his sleep and I can't help but smile. Carefully, I lift back up the blanket and position myself on him, smiling. Pressing my lips to his, I can't stop my smile from widening and my hands roam around his body.

His eyes flicker open and he lets out a light moan as I tease him a little. I smile at him and press my lips to his, thinking about what I would do if I woke up this way. Oh god, if he woke me up this way our clothes would be on the floor in seconds and we'd be together in a way that he's never been with any girl before. Slowly, his arms wrap around my waist and I feel one of them go down to my ass, making me laugh.

"A little low there, don't ya think?" I whisper against his lips and he closes his eyes, pressing his lips to mine. Seconds later, we have switched spots and now my back is sinking into the chair. Paco's holding me tightly to him, keeping our lips glued together and my hands work their ways down to his ass now. "Hm...I could get used to this."

"So could I," whispers Paco, with a small smile. His lips brush against mine one last time, then he pulls away and stands up. Paco's eyes stay on me and he smiles as he helps me stand up. Looking around, he notices that we are alone and he walks up the stairs. My eyes go wide as I watch him lock the door, turning around he smiles at me. "Come here, chica. I just wanted to make sure that no one could barge in."

I smile at him and shake my head. "And what are we going to do, may I ask?"

"My parents are at work, Sam's taking care of Soph and Alyssa is going to go to her friend's house, so that leaves the two of us down here. I was thinking..." He walks back down the steps and walks over to me, taking me in his arms. "Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"It's never good when you think," I say with a light giggle. He presses his lips to mine, walking us backwards until my back touches the wall and I get an idea. My legs wrap around his waist and he holds me up against him. "You know, I have a few ideas too..."

He smiles a sly smile as he carries me towards a white door and he pushes it open. I smile as I turn on the light and my jaw drops when I see that we're in a bathroom. What exactly does he have planned for the two of us? Gently he sets me down on the double sink's edge and presses his lips to mine. Shock hits me when I feel his tongue pressing against my lips, but I open my mouth and slide my tongue out, against his. Both of us moan and he pulls away for a minute, to turn on the shower. When he looks back over at me, I know that shock must be clear on my face and I shake my head.

"No, you cannot be serious." Of course, Paco picks me up and carries me into the shower. I squeal, but the next thing that I know my legs are locked around his waist and my backs against the wall. "What exactly are you trying to do? Are you trying to get me to give up all control and just jump you?"

Paco's smile widens and he presses his lips to mine. "Would you ever do that? Because, I was just thinking that this would be a nice place to have some fun, but you made one small mistake."

"A mistake?" I laugh and run my fingers through his wet hair. He smiles at me and I hold myself tightly to him, making us both smile wider. "What is this mistake?"

"You do realize what you're wearing right now, don't you?" My eyes stay locked with his for a second and drop to my shirt, which is drenched and leaves nothing to the imagination. His arms tighten around me and he smiles, looking into my eyes. "I am enjoying this..."

Shaking my head, I lean back and shut my eyes, feeling the water hit us both. His eyes stay on me and when I open my eyes, I can't help but smile. Slowly, I start to pull my shirt up and I know that both of us are going to burst if we don't start touching each other again soon.

My cell phone starts to ring and I curse, as I look at him. He smiles at me and puts me down, allowing me to run out into the sitting room, slipping and sliding. Picking up the phone, my smile fades as I look at the number. He would have to call right now and ruin the moment, wouldn't he? I open and shut my phone, not caring that he knows what I've done. For once, I want to make myself happy.

Turning around, I see Paco, who is looking me up and down. He smiles at me as I look in the mirror and sure enough, the shirt is completely see through. We smile at each other and I run my fingers through his hair, while his arms wrap around my waist. Our lips are almost touching when there's a loud knock on the door. We both look up and I smile, knowing that we aren't going to get away with anything in this house.

"Juli y Paco, venga aquí y prepárate. Shelley tía nos está esperando y tu madre quiere asegurarse de que estamos allí temprano." ("Juli and Paco, come on up here and get ready. Aunt Shelley is waiting for us and your mom wants to make sure that we are there early.") We smile at each other and Paco walks over to a laundry basket, pulling out a light blue dress. His eyes light up as he hands it to me and I shake my head. "Come on you two!"

Quickly I take the dress and run into the bathroom. I pull off my wet clothes and change into the light blue dress, which goes just past my knees. Walking out of the bathroom, I pull my hair up into a ponytail and Paco stops me, kissing me lightly before walking into the bathroom. A part of me is afraid to meet Paco's aunt, what if she doesn't like me? He seems to love her a lot and could he be with me if she doesn't approve? Looks like I'm about to find out.

My cell phone goes off again and I walk over to it, seeing his name makes annoyance flood through me. I open the text and see these words:

_Chuy wants to see you tonight at eight, be there and be ready to accept whatever he says. You. Are. In. Trouble. Stay away from Fuentes or else we'll all end up dead before eight._

Taking a deep breath I try to think of what I should do, but then his arms wrap around my waist. Snapping my cell phone shut, I plaster a fake wide smile on my lips and turn around to look at him. I don't know what's going to happen tonight, but I know that right now I have an aunt to impress. My only question is; why does he want to talk to me? He must know something, but I have to put all of that in the back of my mind, for now.

**Next chapter will have the visit, like that? :) Haha, okay the beginning of the chapter was going to go a bit...longer, but I have an idea for a certain part that one of my favorite people has been asking about since chapter one. Laughs evilly* Okay, thank you for reading and please leave a review. :D**


	22. Chapter 22: The Queen of Checkers

**Hey everyone! WOO! It is update time and I hope that all of you like it. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. All of you are AMAZING! :D This is a fun story to write and the chapter after this will bring a little more...fun to it. ;)  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**~Update is late because I haven't been feeling good. **

**I have to thank my sister for getting me on here and wanting me to write. Who supports this story. I love you sissy!**

**To the WONDERFUL ****Yokoku2****1**, **who is an amazing writer and who kills me with her updates. :) Sadly, you won't call me a tease at the end of this chapter. :'( Sending Sam your way right after I post this chapter... (I promise to get your new chapter for Sage and Cadwell back to you later on today)**

Paco:

Looking around, I fiddle with my fingers as I walk beside Juli looking for Aunt Shelley. I can't believe that this is happening, that someone is really going to meet my aunt-especially Juli. Her hand takes mine and her fingers lace through mine, making me look up at her. Her bright blue eyes are filled with worry and I pull her to me, hoping that I can make her feel better. My arm wraps around her waist and I kiss her on the cheek. She leans into me and wraps one of her arms around me. I look down at her and smile, hoping that she's not going to do anything to make me regret this. She looks over at me and I still see the worry in her eyes, but there's something else-fear?

"You don't have to be afraid of meeting her, I know that she's going to love you," I whisper to her. Her eyes lock with mine and her lips part slightly, but then they snap shut and she just nods her head. Taking a deep breath, I look ahead of us and see my Aunt Shelley on her computer. "There she is, are you ready? Just remember that she loves checkers and my papá always has to play with her first. Are you alright, Juli?"

She looks up at me and I watch as everything sinks into her. My eyes narrow as she nods her head and she takes a deep breath. "Yeah, sorry-I just have to be back by four, there's something that I have to do. It's a family thing and I can't miss it. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Is everything alright?" She nods her head and when I look over at my family, she lets out a deep breath-a relieved breath. When I look back over at her, she smiles at me. Lightly, I stroke her cheek and kiss her on her forehead. "You can talk to me if somethings going on, you know that. Talk to me and let me know what's going on-let me in, please Juli?"

"I'll let you know if something is bothering me, okay? Let's go over there and you can introduce me to tía Shelley." She smiles at me and drags me over to everyone else, with that smile plastered on her lips. I know her smile and this is not a real one, but why? "No es nada, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no .. se oculta nada de ti, ¿de acuerdo?" ("It's nothing, okay? I won't..hide anything from you, okay?")

My eyes stay on her, but I'm not going to keep asking her-not here at least. I'll find out what's going on later and we'll work through whatever it is. Juli stands beside me, her hand gripping onto mine as though for dear life and staring at my aunt. Clearing my throat, I take a step forward and look at my aunt, smiling. She looks over at me, but her eyes dart to Juli. She starts typing on her computer and the words, "Who is she?", comes out. Smiling at Aunt Shelley, I pull Juli in front of me.

"Aunt Shelley, this is my girlfriend Juli. Juli, this is my one and only Aunt Shelley." My heart is pounding hard and fast, making me question everything that I say. When the word girlfriend slips out of my lips, Juli tenses for a second and then she sinks back into me. "You look beautiful today, Aunt Shelley. Mom brought you a few surprises."

"Hi," whispers Juli, making me look down at her in surprise. She pulls away from me and sits down across from my aunt, a smile playing on her lips. "I heard that you like playing checkers? We'll have to play against each other and see who wins. I'm kind of, the Queen of checkers."

I start laughing at the two of them, because my aunt shakes her head a little and looks back at her computer screen. She opens a new game of checkers and smiles at Juli, who smiles at her, a sweet smile. The two of them start to play and I watch as Juli, 'accidentally', makes a mistake that leads to my aunt's victory. Hanging her head in shame, she shakes her head and mumbles something that sounds like, "So much for being the Queen of checkers. Want to play again? This time I will beat you."

This goes on for another five games, which Aunt Shelley wins and each time, Juli pretends to be saddened by this. At one point, my chica starts pulling at her hair and shaking her head. She's about to start another game when my papá comes walking up and he puts his hand over his heart, with a joking look of pain on his face. He sits down on the other side of my aunt and shakes his head.

"Is she replacing me? We have a deal, Shelley." He shakes his head a few more times, running his fingers through his hair and looking at the screen. "Remember, we play against each other first-its tradition and when you get bored with me, you move on. But that never happens, does it?"

Looking back down, she starts to type on her computer and makes me laugh when her computer says, "Only when you win, which is never."

"Oh, its on! It is on!" jokes my papá, who rubs his hands together excitedly. He looks around for a second and his eyes are back on her, a wide smile playing on his lips. "Let's get this started before Brit comes over, you know what happens when she comes over..."

"What exactly happens when Brit comes over? Alex?" My mamá comes walking over and stares down at the two of them. Without saying a word, she shakes her head and stands next to me. "I remember the last time that you two played checkers, Alex promised to buy a certain someone a horse?"

He chuckles and looks up at my mamá, with a glint in his eyes that would make most kids run away screaming and feeling sick. I watch as he holds out his hand, a smile playing on his lips and the next thing that I know my mamá is sitting on his lap. Letting out a disgusted sigh, I pull Juli away from the two of them and she giggles. We walk over to where the others are sitting and Sophia pops her gum, shaking her head.

"What were you two doing this morning?" asks Alyssa, her smile widening as we sit down on the couch. I pull Juli onto my lap, making Aly shake her head. "You might want to be careful, you're crossing into mom and dad territory with this kind of public display."

"Nothing wrong with that. Actually, that's a compliment," I say and look up at Juli. Her long blonde hair falls into her face and I brush it behind her ear, the way that she looks at me makes me remember this morning. ¡Mierda! Poco Paco quiere salir a jugar. Sobre todo después de esta mañana, cuando estábamos tan cerca- (Shit! Little Paco wants to come out and play. Mostly after this morning, when we were so close-) "Juli-"

She leans down and kisses me below my ear lob, laughing lightly. "Calm down, we are not going to do anything in front of your family and little Paco is kind of...distracting me right now."

"You and me both chica, you and me both." She laughs and looks over at Sam, who's eyes are wandering around the room. My eyes stay on him and I feel bad for him. His crush on Ky started when we were kids and it was something that I thought would only last for a day or two-a month at the longest. "Sam, what do you say about me hooking you up with someone and we can double?"

His eyes flicker up to me and I see the hope in them. There's no way in hell that I'm adding fuel to that fire, so maybe if I find a nice girl for him, it will help? All that I can do is try and hope. Sam's eyes flicker over to Juli and I look up at her, seeing the smile on her lips.

Juli stands up and runs over to my Aunt Shelley. I stare over at the four of them, confused. The way that my papá and Juli are talking, makes me laugh. Shaking my head, I stand up and walk over to them. Once I'm within earshot, I hear them talking about checkers and about who is going to play against Aunt Shelley next. Laughing, I wrap my arms around Juli's waist and rest my chin on her shoulder.

"You know, I could always take her for a walk or a drive-if you give me the keys..." I say with an innocent smile. Right now I'm dying to be alone with her and I know that its not going to happen, but a boy can try, right? "Then you'll have Aunt Shelley all to yourself-"

"Not going to happen," both of my parents say in usion. They look over at each other and smile. I shake my head and chuckle. "We're going to dinner soon and maybe...I should let Juli play for a few minutes. Shelley is on a roll and I have a feeling that it will take a few hours for me to beat her."

I sit down and watch for the next two hours straight as Juli plays against my aunt-refusing to let my papá play against her again, until I'm dragging her away. She giggles once we're outside and I shake my head at her. Lightly, I brush my lips against hers and she giggles even more. Her arms wrap around my neck and she kisses me a little harder, letting out a light sigh.

"What was that for?" she whispers against my lips. I chuckle and press my lips to hers again, making her giggle more. "Paco?"

I pull away and look into her eyes, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "For being you and being so wonderful. You don't know how happy you made my aunt today. Do I even deserve you?"

"No," she says, with a light giggle. Brushing her lips against mine, she freezes and pulls back. "I don't deserve you..."

"Yes you do, actually...you deserve better, chica." She smiles at me and parts her lips, but I kiss her again. Her eyes close and when they re-open I see that she is torn about something. "Are you alright?"

She looks up at me and smiles, nodding her head. "Yeah, I'm fine...just fine..."

**Okay! There will probably be more Shelley to come, but I have a few other ideas... :) The next chapter is going to be with Chuy, hm...what could possibly happen? Did you like it? Please let me know what you thought, I love reading what all of you think. :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 23: AN Please Read

**Hey everyone! I just found out today that I'm nominated for Best Author for my Hunger Games fanfics and I am still in so much shock. Thank you to all of you for the support on my stories, when I first found out I almost started crying. Thank you to my Beta Beth, for helping me and for telling me. And thank you to 2q2q1 for nominating me. More updates to come soon. Go to the form 2011 Summer Hunger Games Awards, vote under Best Author. Thank you! :D**

***~KelsNicole~***


	24. Chapter 24: Loosing

**Hey everyone! Here's a new update, hope all of you like it! :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. This chapter has two twist in it that I've had in mind for a while, hopefully all of you like it. Hopefully all of you like it..**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

******~My updates might not be on the same days anymore, stress and other things are making it harder. But I will always update.**

Juli:

My stomach lurches as I walk beside Adán, who keeps reminding me to keep my mouth shut or all of us could die. From the moment that he found me walking aimlessly and insisting that I go see Chuy, I knew that I was fucked. Now he's going to watch me like a hawk and if I give him even the idea that I'm screwing around with Paco he'll jump right on in. If anyone tries to touch Paco or his family they'll have to go through me. Everyone is going to know that I'm one of them and that I'm proud to be one of them. They'll never take us down and I know that no matter what I have Paco. I love him. This makes me stop for a minute, frozen by my thoughts.

"Juli, come on. You don't want to be late," he mutters, grabbing onto my arm. I punch him, angry that he is doing this and that he touched me. "Shit! Jules! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?"("Why the fuck did you do that?")

"NEVER touch me, do you understand? You're just a guy who's trying to ruin my life and take everything away from me," I hiss at him, walking on and not caring if he follows. He's made one thing clear to me, that he's not looking out for me or my happiness, all that he cares about is himself. "Why are you doing this to me? Do you hate me this much? Want me to suffer because I realized that I don't love you?"

"You do love me, you just need to give me a chance-give us a chance." He follows behind me as I walk into the rundown warehouse. Sighing, I pull out my phone and turn it off-just in case, following Adán inside. I stop and he runs into me, making me almost fall over. "Juli, usted es el mío." ("you're mine.")

I don't have time to respond because over a dozen pairs of eyes lock onto me. Taking a deep breath, I stand still and stare at Chuy, his daughter is right behind him. She smiles at me and I know that she is assuming that she won. Just by a glance, I know that this is not going to go the way that I want it to, but does it ever?

Plastering a wide smile on my lips, I take a step forward and try to appear confident. "You wanted to see me?"

"Julianna, I'm so happy that you came. Some of us had our doubts," he smiles, a wide and evil smile. I tense up and nod my head, which I know he does not miss. "Tell me what's going on between Paco Fuentes and yourself. Have you been following our rules?"

"Nothing, we're partners in Chemistry and that's it. I can't change partners either, I've tried," I say in my most innocent voice. My eyes go wide and I look as innocent as I can. "Do you really think that I would go against the Blood? Both of my brothers are in and so am I."

"I was hoping that you would say that, Miss Juli." Chuy takes a step towards me and it takes every ounce of my strength not to take a step back. His smile widens, as he walks closer to me and he brushes the hair out of my face. "Are you ready to show how loyal you are to us? Señorita Julianna?"

Staring at him, my eyes widen and I take a step back, backing right into Adán. "What exactly do I have to do to prove my loyalty?"

"Nothing really big and nothing that your brothers' haven't done. Juli, don't look so nervous," he whispers, smiling a wide smile. His smile widens as he grabs onto my arm and pulls me forward. "Julianna, there is nothing to be afraid of and you'll be so much happier. We'll find some where for you and you'll never have to worry about anything."

The next thing that I know, I'm being held down and they're doing something to my hand. I feel the tears start pouring out of my eyes and I shut them, trying not to kick. Shaking my head, when they finally let me go and looking down at my hand, more tears roll down my cheeks. A five-pointed star, with two pitchforks coming out the top, with LB in the middle. My skin is an angry red and it makes more tears swell up in my eyes.

"Now, Julianna...this is just a warning. If you think that I don't know what ya have been doing, think again." Chuy backs away and gestures over to where Adán's being held back. Chuy, makes me look up at him and I wipe the tears away. "Recuerde que su lealtad se encuentra." ("Remember where your loyalty lies.")

I stand up and they let me walk away, with Adán following me. Anger courses through me and I wonder how I'm going to hide the tattoo. This is not my choice and now I'll always be looked at as one of them. No, I wasn't jumped in, but this is just as bad as being jumped in. Not many girls have an LB tattoo and this is going to make me stick out like a sore thumb.

"Juli-," he cuts off and I look back at him, my eyes narrow at him. No, he cannot call me Juli, after everything that he's done to me and dragging me out here with him. He's messing with me and I know it. Why can't he just let me go? "Please, talk to me..."

"What do you want me to say? Thanks for helping me get my first fuckin' tattoo?" I yell at him, making him stop walking. My glare intensifies and I feel like punching something, but then I notice that he has a few cuts on him, along with a few blood spots. "This is not me and you know that! I don't want this!"

"Juli, I didn't know that they were going to do that to you. Chuy said he just wanted to talk," he whispers, staring at me. I look away from him, not able to stand looking into his eyes. "He promised me that you'd be alright and that you'd leave un-harmed. I wouldn't have taken you if I had known."

Pulling out my cell phone, I turn it on and see that I have eight text. Two from my dad, one from each of my brothers and the other four are from Paco. Walking away, I open the first one from my dad, where he's asking where I am. The two from my brothers are the same as my dad's. Paco's four are asking if I'm alright and at that second, my phone starts to vibrate.

"Papá? Is everything alright?" My throat feels like its constricting, I hate crying. I look down at my throbbing hand and let out a deep breath. "What's going on?"

"Juli, where are you? You're mother-you have to come to the hospital and quick," his voice is urgent and the next thing that I know, I'm running home. "Honey, everything is going to be alright. There was an accident and everyone is pretty sure that she's going to make it."

"Juli! Juli, wait up!" yells Adán, from far behind me. I keep running and hear him behind me. "What's going on? JULI!"

Jumping into my mamá's car, I pull out the spare set of keys and jam them into the ignition. Before my ex can reach the car, I'm driving away and speeding towards the hospital. My heart is pounding, like my hand and I look around the car. All that I see is a glove, one of those netting ones and I pick it up. As I pull into the parking lot, I pull the glove on and jump out of the car.

Running into the hospital, I see my papá and two brothers' waiting for me. I run straight into his open arms and he kisses the top of my head, holding me to him. Tears pour down my cheeks and I begin to shake. No, she cannot die, I won't let it happen.

Snuggling into my papá's shirt, I whisper. "What happened?"

"We don't exactly know, it could have been an accident. Juli, I'm here and I'll take care of you-I promise." I pull away and look up at him. "I'll tell you what happened later, alright. Do you want to call someone? Juli, where were you?"

Brushing the hair out of my face, I shake my head. "N..no where."

How can I tell them that I have an LB tattoo now? This makes no sense! Wait...they did this! This was part of my punishment and now I might loose my ma. Great, just great...

"Juli, are you alright?" I look back up and all eyes are on me. "Tell me what's wrong. Why are you wearing a glove? Sweetheart-"

I pull away, right when he was about to grab my hand. Holding my hand tightly to me, I shake my head as more tears threaten to spill out of my eyes. They decide not to push it, which is smart on their part. Shaking my head, I brush away the tears and feel my cell phone vibrate. Pulling it out, I take a deep breath and shut my eyes when I see that its Paco, what he's put.

_Juli, PLEASE call me or text me! I have to know that you're alright and how your ma is doing. Please, I love you and need to know that you're alright._

Love...he loves me...and now I might have to give him up, after I realized that I love him too.

**Done! :D Okay, the twist is in here and you'll see what happens soon. What did all of you think? Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	25. Chapter 25: I Need You

**Hey everyone! Here's an update. Sorry, haven't been feeling good and busy. Hope all of you like it. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Here you are...**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**~I'm going to be finishing up two or three of my other stories before I update this one again, so then I have more time to focus on my stories and so that some of them are done. :)**

Paco:

Sitting down in my chair, I feel like mierda after being up all night and waiting for Juli to call me. I shake my head as I think about her being in danger, my whole mind shuts down at that thought. Class starts and I sit here in a daze, only thinking about Juli. My eyes stay on the black board, but I don't see what the teacher is writing, this is how my whole day goes-up until Chemistry. When I sit down, I'm thankful for the day to almost be over and I'm shocked when I have someone pushing their body up against my back, giggling as she does so. I know that giggle and it makes me tense, making me want to throw something.

"Paco baby," whispers Sarah, in the most seductive voice that she can manage. Her fingers run down my back, making me want to push her away from me. Turning around, I'm greeted by her long blonde perfectly curled hair, the shortest mini skirt that I have ever seen, a bright pink shirt that I swear she only bought half of and the over-powering smell of her perfume. "I haven't seen you for a while, where have you been running off to? Have you been avoiding me?"

I know that she was saying it in a flirtatious way, but I'm not in the mood for it, so I say with a wide grin on my lips, "En realidad, yo estaba tratando de escapar de la asfixia en sus senos. Sarah, can't you just leave me alone? We're over and we've been over."

"If you come over to my house tonight...we can change that. Come on babe, I miss you and we can try something new together." Her fingers dance up and down my arm, making my stomach lurch. This girl is loco and obviously desperate. "Paco-wacko, I think that we can work everything out now and I realized what my mistakes were. Never again, will any of those happen. Kiss me?"

"Sarah, I would not kiss you if you were the last living organism on earth. You lie, you follar with my friends and you are incapable of loving someone," I say to her in a happy tone, trying to piss her off enough so that she'll just leave me alone. She stares at me as though she cannot believe that those words just came out of my mouth and it makes my smile widen, oh yes, she's pissed. "La señorita Sarah tiene que aprender a mantener sus pantalones y dejar de jugar con todos los hombres que ella conoce." ("Miss Sarah has to learn how to keep her pants on and stop messing with every guy that she meets.")

Mrs. Peterson walks in, with an exhausted looking Juli behind her, making Sarah run to her seat. My eyes stay on Juli as she walks over to our table, her long blonde hair is pulled up into a messy bun, she's wearing my t-shirt and a pair of jeans. But when my eyes flicker down to her hand, I notice the glove made out of netting and how she never wore that before.

"Chica?" I whisper as she sits down next to me. With a quick shake of her head, she stares straight ahead and I'm silent while Mrs. P tells us to answer the questions on the worksheet, that has about thirty questions and no talking. Raising my hand, I smile at her as her eyes flicker onto me. "Mrs. P, can't we work with a partner?"

"Paco, you already know the answer to that. Now get started on the questions," she says, walking over to her desk and sitting down. Quickly, she starts writing something down and shakes her head. "Your worksheets are due tomorrow morning, when the bell rings. Anything handed in late will be marked down as such, no exceptions."

Quickly, I look down at my worksheet and watch as Juli dazes out. Once I'm done I realize that she hasn't even started. Feeling as though I have to protect her, I re-write all of the answers on a separate piece of paper, sliding it under her worksheet, hoping that she doesn't notice. Of course, I'm not that lucky as her bright eyes meet mine. Her eyes a little red and puffy underneath. She gives a slight shake of her head and tries to push the piece of paper back over to me, but I stop her. When our fingers touch, it feels like electricity is being zapped through my body.

She looks up into my eyes and pulls away quickly, muttering, "Take it back..."

"Never.." I whisper back and she glares at me. My eyes flicker to her hand and I move mine toward it, when my fingers brush against the glove, she jumps. To my surprise, she pulls her hand away and stares at me with wide eyes. "Why are you weari-"

"Is there something that you would like to share with the class? Mr. Fuentes? Miss Gallagher?" We both look up and sure enough Mrs. P is standing right next to me. Her eagle eyes are trained on the two of us, making me want to pull Juli's glove off right now. "Are you two done with your worksheets?" 

"Sí, la Sra. P. Would you like to see mine?" I hold mine out to her and she gives a slight shake of her head. A wide smile forms on my lips and I look down. "Lo siento, señora Peterson, me comprometo a no hablar durante la clase de nuevo hoy." (I'm sorry, Mrs. Peterson, I promise to not speak during class again today.)

She narrows her eyes at me, she crosses her arms and shakes her head, obviously thinking that I said something wrong. "What was that, Paco? In English, please."

"I said that I'm sorry Mrs. P and that it will not happen again," I say in a slow voice, making her glare turn more stern. Smiling, I look down at my notebook and expect her to leave, but she just stands over me. Looking back up, I try to act surprised. "Yes, Mrs. Peterson?"

"You know that I have a zero tolerance rule, so you will have this worksheet to work on too." She hands me another worksheet, that's double-sided. Nodding her head, she seems happy with herself and turns to walk away. "Remember, no talking."

Shaking my head, I put my hand under my desk and watch as Juli relaxes her hand on her leg. Gently, I try to take her hand in mine, but she pulls away and shakes her head. I stare at her in shock, as tears build up in her eyes and she puts her hand over her mouth. A few seconds later, she looks up at Mrs. P and she gets a slight nod, sending Juli running out of the room.

Everyone looks up to see the door slam shut, behind her. Mrs. Peterson walks over to me and nods her head, clearing her throat. Grabbing our stuff, I stand up and rush out of the room after her. Taking a deep breath, I watch as she runs into the girls restroom. Shaking my head, I wonder what I should do. Knowing that I can't leave her in there alone, I run in there and hear her sobbing. Walking over to the stall, I knock on it.

"Go away," she sobs and it breaks my heart. Pushing on the door, I try to make it open, but no such luck. "Seriously? You're going to mess with me, right now? Just leave me alone, Adán.."

"It's not Adán, Juli." At this she opens the door and stares at me, in shock. Her eyes are red and she wraps her arms around me, hugging herself to me. I push her away for a second and put out stuff on the floor, taking her into my arms and kissing her on the top of her head. "What's wrong?"

"Mi mamá está en el hospital, no sé si ella lo va a hacer... Paco, I'm worried about her," ( My mom is in the hospital, they don't know if she's going to make it...) she whispers, clinging to me. She starts shaking and I rub her back, knowing that I can't let go of her. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Let me be here for you. Juli, you know that you need me," I whisper to her and she pulls away from me slightly. I stroke her cheek and kiss her lightly. "I need you too..."

She lets out a shaky breath. "I was about to say that you sounded full of yourself."

"Come on, lets...get out of here." Her eyes go wide as I pick up our stuff and take her hand in mine. She doesn't pull away and I lead her to my locker, quickly getting what I need. When we are at her locker, she puts her hair down and brushes her fingers through it. "Juli, are you okay?"

"What if we get caught? I don't want to get into trouble.." At that moment her cell phone vibrates and she pulls it out, sucking in a deep breath. "I have to go-it was my dad..."

I follow her and grab her bag, getting a shocked look from her. "I'm coming with you-"

"No, you can't. Paco, I promise that I'll call you tonight." She tries to take her bag back, but I don't let her. Our eyes lock and she gives a slight nod of her head. "I hope that nothing worse happens to them because of me..."

She walks off, before I can ask her what she means and I follow. When she gets to her car, she turns to me and I see the tears in her eyes. Her body starts shaking and I wrap my arms around her. I hate seeing her like this, broken, crying and hurt.

"Everything will be okay, chica." I kiss her on the top of her head and take the keys from her. "I'll always be here to take care of you."

She nods her head. "She's having...surgery and..."

She cuts off and jumps into the car, letting me get into the drivers side and start up the car. My nerves start acting up on the way to the hospital, as I think about what she meant and what she's going through. Should I have stayed behind and let her go on her own? Looking over at her, I know that I made the right choice. Juli's curled in on herself and crying, she needs me...

**Woo! Okay, what did you think? I hope that you liked it! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! I promise that Brit and Alex will be telling the kids about the pregnancy in one of the next chapters...**


	26. Chapter 26: Te Amo

**Hey everyone! Great news, I am back and I am so sorry for not updating. I was sick on and off for a while, but now I am back and ready to type. I hope that all of you like this new chapter. Thank you for all of the support and I cannot wait to continue with the story. All of you are so awesome and I love writing this story. On a good note, I met the AMAZING author of the series. Here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!****  
*~KelsNicole~***

Juli:

Sitting in the waiting room at the hospital is killing me. They wouldn't let me back to see mi mamá, they had already taken her down for surgery. My mind is racing with different ideas of what I'm going to do to Chuy after I get out of here. First he jumps my brothers and ex-boyfriend in, gives me a permanent mark on my body for the LB, now he's going after my family? He's going to pay for this. The reasoning to why he's doing this is as clear as day to me, because of the boy sitting next to me.

My eyes flicker down to our hands and I wince a little at seeing his. I must have cut the circulation off in his hand an hours ago, but he hasn't uttered one word about it. When I try to loosen my grip on his hand, he tightens his, confusing me. Looking up at him, our eyes lock and I feel the tears pooling in my eyes, threatening to pour over.

"Everything's going to be fine, chica. Su mamá is going to be fine, you'll see," says Paco, his voice soft and caring. Looking into his eyes, I nod my head. Something inside of me isn't so sure that he's right, but all of me is praying that he is. "Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, Juli." ("I'll always be here for you, Juli.")

Looking into his eyes, I nod my head and know that he truly will be. The words slip out of my mouth like hot butter, "Te amo." ("I love you")

He opens his mouth to respond and my heart beat quickens, realizing what I just said. I'm saved as the doctor walks over to us and I jump up. Paco stands up beside me, keeping a tight grip on my hand. Mi papá and brothers are by the doctor before I am. Looking over at mi papá I see the fear in his eyes and it shocks me. My parents aren't on the best terms but right now he looks like he would do anything to save her, as though he still loves her. Part of me is still upset with him about ruining their marriage, but seeing the desperation in his eyes makes me feel bad for him.

"You all must be the Miss Alvarez's family?" he asks in a cherry voice, that makes me want to slap him. No, we just thought that we'd come to the hospital and stand around a doctor and pretend to be a patient's family just for fun. Who wouldn't want to do that? "The surgery went perfect and she will be put into her room after she comes to. All of you can visit her then, but we ask you to only have two in the room at a time, so you don't overwhelm her."

"Julianna, I want you to go get something to eat. You haven't had dinner yet." The way that mi papá looks at me, makes me want to hug him. He looks broken. "Paco, will you make sure that she eats?"

"Of course, sir." Paco wraps one of his arms around my waist, earning us both a glare from my brothers. He leads me off to the elevators, once inside he looks over at me. Being alone with him after saying that I love him, freaks me out. Now how am I supposed to control myself and keep him safe? "You love me..."

Clearing my throat, I keep my eyes on the floor. Gently, he turns me to face him and puts his fingers under my chin. When our eyes meet, I feel an electric current runs down my spine and I slowly nod my head. Lightly, he brushes his lips against mine and presses his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, chica," he whispers, stroking my cheek. Hearing his words makes it more real for me, making me think that maybe just maybe I can be with him. I do love him and would do anything to be with him. My stomach growls, making him frown. "Let's get some food in you. I knew that I should have made you come down before. After you eat, I'm taking you back to your hou-"

"No! I...can't go home tonight, please...can I stay at you're house?" I whisper, the elevator dings and he leads me out. My eyes stay on the floor, as he holds me tightly to his side. "My brothers are going out tonight and I don't want to be alone..."

"LB stuff? Juli, mi papá can help them get out, let him help all of you." We walk down a short hallway, turning down another and I can smell the food. My mouth waters slightly, but my mind is yelling at me, reminding me that the food isn't going to be good at all. "What do you say, chica?"

"I can't...we can handle this. They won't hurt me." Looking up at him, I wish that I could say yes. My eyes drop down to my hand, reminding me of my LB mark. "Trust me..."

Mirando a su alrededor su sótano que tomar una respiración profunda. ¿Acabo de verdad le digo que lo amo? Debo ser grietas, porque le dice que está haciendo exactamente lo contrario de ayudar. Decir esas tres pequeñas palabras y el significado que, le pone en más peligro. Todo el mundo está en más peligro. Con cuidado, levanto mi guante y mirar a las dos cartas en mi piel, LB. Ellos me dan ganas de encogerse, esas dos pequeñas letras están arruinando mi vida y me siento impotente. (Looking around his basement I take a shallow breath. Did I just really tell him that I love him? I must be cracking, because telling him that is doing the exact opposite of helping. Saying those three little words and meaning them, puts him into more danger. Everyone is in more danger. Carefully, I lift up my glove and stare at the two letters on my skin, LB. They make me want to cringe, those two little letters are ruining my life and I feel powerless. )

"Juli?" I jump at the sound of his voice, panic seeping into me. Putting my glove back into place, I turn with my lips parted, ready to say something. My breath catches in my throat as I turn around and see him so close to me. His eyes stay on me. "What were you looking at on your hand? Chica?"

I look up at him, feeling panic set in. Thinking fast I say, "No es nada, sólo un pequeño corte que me dieron ayer por la noche. Que se consolide." ("It's nothing, just a small cut that I got last night. It will heal.")

"No creo que la chica. Todo lo que quiero hacer es ayudar a usted y te mantiene a salvo," ("I don't believe that chica. All that I want to do is help you and keeps you safe,") says Paco, his voice soft. Gently, he reaches out and takes my hand, making me jump. Taking a step back, I feel my back press against the wall, fear rising up inside of me. He can't know. "Juli, please tell me what's wrong? Or show me? I need to know that you're alright."

I'm fine, really I am. Trust me," I whisper, my voice cracking on the last word. His eyes stay locked with mine and I can see the pain them, the fear. Part of me wants to tell him, but the other part knows that we are all in deep mierda if he or anyone else finds out. "Paco, I would tell you if it was anything that should worry you."

Right at that moment the rest of his family comes running down the stairs. Paco turns to look at them, Sam being the first one to the couch. He sits down, a wide grin on his lips as Mr. and Mrs. Fuentes come walking down the stairs, a little slower than the three kids. The next thing that I know, I'm sitting in a chair with Paco, his hand has mine, gripping onto it. Lightly, he starts to brush his fingers over the glove, distracting me for a second.

"Kids, we have somethin' to tell all of you. Somethin' that I think will make all of you happy," says Paco's papá as he looks up at his wife. "Your mamá's embarazada."

Everyone sits there in shock for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. I stare at the two of them, seeing the love that they have for each other. A small smile appears on my lips, thinking about the idea of Paco and me being as happy as the tw-

"Gross!" says Sam, shivering and breaking me away from my thoughts. I look over at him, shocked because of how cute this whole thing is. "Aren't you two too old to reproduce? You two still...do IT? EW!"

"Almost every night," says Mr. Fuentes, with an evil gleam in his eyes. He stands up, picking up Mrs. Fuentes. "We'll see you kids in the morning."

He carries her up the stairs, while she giggles, leaving all of the kids staring. I look back at Paco, my smile slowly fading. He stares at my glove-less hand in shock and horror. Tears build up in my eyes as I pull away from him. Standing up, I grab my glove and run up the stairs. He knows...why did he have to do that? Now everything is a thousand times worse.

Running through the kitchen, down the hallway and to the door, I pull the door out of my way. Gasping for air, I take in a deep breath and walk down the driveway, knowing that things are about to get a whole lot worse. The LB tattoo is the fuel adding to the fire.

**Originally he wasn't supposed to find out here, but it worked so well and when I typed it out I loved it too much to change it. What did you think? Thank you for reading and please leave a review. **


	27. Chapter 27: Just Might Be What She Needs

**Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter for all of you. What do people like me do when they're getting over a cold and feel like they're loosing they're voice? Write and have the characters talk A LOT. :) I hope that all of you like the story so far, thank you for all of the support and I hope that all of you like the story so far. This chapter is a little different from others and a certain character makes an appearance that I don't think anyone will forget for a while.  
Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Paco:

Standing up, I run after her. Anger flares up inside of me after seeing the tattoo, knowing that its not something Juli would want. When I get outside, I see her standing in front of her mother's car, crouched down and with her head in her hands, facing away from me. Slowly, I walk over to her and help her stand up and that's when she crumbles completely. I watch her as she turns to me, with tears rolling down her cheeks and wraps her arms around me. The pain in her eyes is one that I'll never forget, it makes me want to take it all for her and to shelter her and make sure that no one else can hurt her. Kissing the top of her head, I rub her back gently.

"Why did you have to do that? Now everything is even worse," she mumbles into my chest. She pulls away from me to look up at me, but keeps her arms wrapped around me. "They'll know that you know and then they'll probably come after you. Think about your family. I should just-"

"Juli, I know that you wanted to keep that a secret but you shouldn't of. My dad..he could have helped you and this would not have happened." Holding her tightly to me, I kiss the top of her head, wishing that I could take the tattoo for her. She starts to shake and I hold her tighter. "You're okay, you're going to be okay. We're going to take care of this and get rid of that thing.." 

She tenses in my arms and pulls away from me, staring at me in shock. Quickly, she starts to shake her head as horror appears on her face. "No, you're not getting involved in this – do you understand? If you get involved more is at risk and things will get worse."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm already involved. We're together and that automatically makes me involved in this and it means that I won't just stand aside and watch this happen to you. Do you understand?" I ask in a determined and desperate voice as she puts her glove back on. Slowly, she pulls away from me and looks up at me as though I've lost my mind. "Juli, don't try to push away from me now and let me help you. Please?" 

"No one can help me. My bothers are a part of the LB, which means that I'm a part of them because of them," she says in a light voice, but I can hear the venom in it. She closes her eyes for a minute, before looking up at me with clear eyes. "Do not try to help me or else it will end in the deaths of many people who you love – maybe even yourself."

I stare at her as she pulls away from me, knowing that I'm not going to listen to her and being torn about if I should lie to her about it. "Yo no me preocupo de mí mismo, sólo tú y mi familia. Nada va a suceder a cualquiera de nosotros, pero algo ya ha sucedido. ¿De verdad esperan que yo estoy aquí y ver que esto le suceda?" (I don't worry about myself, only you and my family. Nothing is going to happen to any of us, but something has already happened to you. Do you honestly expect me to stand here and watch this happen to you?)

"Espero que lo que te pido porque me amas. Esto es algo que yo no quiero que participe y no puede soportar la idea de que tratar de ser. Paco, Te amo pero no se puede hacer esto," (I expect you to do as I ask because you love me. This is something that I don't want you involved in and can't stand the thought of you trying to be. Paco, I love you but you can't do this,) she says in a light voice as her bright blue eyes look into mine. There's something in her eyes that I don't normally see, fear. "La idea de perder que es insoportable para mí y si se esfuerza en ello, lo más probable es que te voy a perder. Por favor, no hagas esto." (The thought of loosing you is unbearable for me and if you push yourself into this, chances are that I will loose you. Please don't do this.) 

"Don't ask me that. I love you but I am not going to stand here and watch them try to ruin you," I say through gritted teeth. She looks at me as though she didn't expect any different. Taking her hand in mine, I pull her back to me and look deeply into her eyes. "Chica, don't try to push away from me, I can help you..."

Juli carefully pulls away from me, keeping her eyes locked with mine. Pain shows in her eyes as she whispers, "Eso es mentira, nadie me puede ayudar." (That's a lie, no one can help me.)

"Juli, look at me – really look at me and ask yourself if I have ever lied to you? Think back as far as you can and answer the question. When we first saw each other, what did I say to you?" Pain hits me as I watch her slowly back away from me, making me want to reach out and grab her. "Please, don't do this..." 

"Julianna, un día nos enamoramos. Ya tengo," (Julianna, one day we will fall in love. I already have,) her voice cracks as she says the words, tears rolling down her cheeks. For a second, she stops backing up and stares at me with love filled eyes. "Paco, yo siempre te amaré ... tienes mi corazón." (Paco, I will always love you...you have my heart.) 

Cautiously, she walks back over to me and kisses me gently, before turning on her heel and running to her car. I stand here in shock, watching her as she drives away and wish that I could have stopped those tears. The shock coursing through my body stops me from crying, but not from long. As soon as I can move again, I feel hot, angry tears pour out of my eyes. Walking down the street, I think about what I'm going to do to the guys who hurt my Juli, how they will pay for this. How Adán will pay, because I have no doubt in my mind that he had something to do with it.

"Paco! Where are you going?" Turning to the sounds of the familiar voice, I don't even try to hide the tears. Kyra comes walking towards me, but stops when she sees the look on my face. Her eyes widen for a second as it hits her and she holds her arms out, which I go to happily. Wrapping my arms around Ky, she rubs my back. "What happened?"

I sob into her shoulder and shakes my head. "They hurt her...she didn't want me to know and when I found out, its pretty much over. Ky, how am I supposed to help her when she won't let me? I love her..."

"Hablar con tu padre, tú sabes que él sabrá qué hacer. No renunciar a ella." (Talk to your dad, you know that he'll know what to do. Don't give up on her.) Ky looks up at me with knowing eyes and takes my hand, before leading me back to the house. "Don't d anything stupid, please?"

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about Ky. Since when have I ever been known to do anything stupid?" The look that I get is one that would chill even my father to the bone. When we are close to the house, she pushes me up against it, a fire in her eyes as she stares into mine. My back smacks against the house and I wince slightly. "What the hell are you doing?"

She glares at me and pokes me in the chest. "Don't you dare try that innocent act on me, Paco. I know you better than anyone and I can see right through this. You want to go right to the LB to try to take care of them yourself, but you know how that ends? Because I sure as hell do and I don't like it. I'm not loosing my brother over this and so help me god if you even think about going over there again, I will make sure that you're in far too much pain to even think about risking that again. Entender?" (Understand?)

"You don't know what you're talkin' about. Don't even try to say all this shit to m -" I cut off as she pushes me against the house again, her hand on my chest and I know that she's not joking. "Why are you doing this Ky?"

"I've lost people who I care about before and some of them over stupid stuff, but you know what? I'd go to hell before I loose you over this." Letting go of me, she walks into the house and I follow her. Shaking my head, I rub my back and keep my eyes on Ky the whole time. When Kyra has her mind set on something, she goes for it and I know that determination, she won't take anything. I love her for that. "Paco, you know that I love you."

Staring into her eyes, I smile for a second as I watch her take out a gallon of ice cream and two spoons. Nodding my head, I watch her as she walks past me and follow her up the stairs to my room. Laying down on the bed with her, I feel like a little kid again, no matter what Kyra will be my sister and she will bring the old things back to me. Both of us call each other out when the other one needs it, not caring how the other one will react. Maybe that's exactly what Juli needs.

**What did all of you think? Kyra was in it a little bit and I love writing her, its a lot of fun to do. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. **


	28. Chapter 28: Blood and Tears

**Hey everyone! First off – I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE how everyone was like GO KYRA in the last chapter. She is one of my favorite characters that I have ever gotten to work with. Here is the new chapter and I hope that all of you like it. This one took me no time at all to write and came together quickly, which has not happened in a while. I don't know if I should slap myself after what happens in this chapter or what – I hope that all of you like it!  
Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Juli:

Staring at Dan and Alvaro, I shake my head as I think about what they're about to do – about what they're about to risk. Neither of them make eye contact with me, mamá's still not home and this whole thing could get all of us in the same position that she's in. Looking down, I try to calm my nerves as I take shallow breaths. Chuy is controlling not only my life, but now my family too. I'm involved in this and have to do as he orders me, or else we'll all be dead in the blink of an eye. When I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, I open my eyes and look up into Alvaro's eyes.

"Juli, its nothing..all that you have to do is watch. We'll do this okay?" Looking into my older brother's eyes, I feel like the helpless little girl who used to get pushed around and teased. Always running to my brothers to protect me and they always have. But how much longer can they protect me for? "Juli, todo va a estar bien, confía en mí. Vamos a entrar y salir de allí en pocos segundos, siempre y cuando todo va según lo previsto. Tome este ... por si acaso." (Juli, everything is going to be fine, trust me. We'll be in and out of there within a few seconds as long as everything goes as planned. Take this...just in case.)

I freeze when I look down and see that he's handing me a gun. Why would I need a gun? Oh right, because now I'm part of the LB and am being forced to do all of this shit that I don't want to do. Looking at it, I carefully take it and close my eyes. This wouldn't be the first time that I used a gun, but it would be the first time that I wasn't shooting at a target – but a real person. That scares me more than anyone could ever imagine. Shivering at the thought of me having to use it, I open my eyes and see that both of them are starting at me now; studying me.

"Ella no va a ser capaz de hacer esto. Mira cómo está sosteniendo el arma!" (She's not going to be able to do this. Look at how she's holding the gun!) says Dan, annoyance coating his tone as he looks at me. I've seen him look at people that way before, its when he thinks that the person is weak or useless, making anger flare up inside of me. My grip tightens on the gun and I glare at him. "Oh, is little Juli ready to help out her family? To do what she has to so that no one dies? If you hadn't of started messing with Fuentes, we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"You're really blaming me for all of this? I'm not the idiot who ran to Chuy and got jumped into the Blood after dad left," I hiss at him, making him flinch. We glare at each other, both of us ready for a fight. "Who's really to blame? The girl who found a guy and fell for him? Or maybe the idiot brother who thought about no one but himself?"

Alvaro gets between us and pushes Dan back, shaking his head, then says in an annoyed tone, "No importa quién es la culpa, o lo que cualquiera de nosotros lo hizo, estamos atrapados en esto y no va a ser mejor. Aguanta y sólo ocuparse de ella o de lo contrario te vas a morir más pronto que tarde. Estamos haciendo esto y no hay punto en la lucha contra uno con el otro." (No matter who's at fault or what any of us did, we're stuck in this and it's not going to get any better. Suck it up and just deal with it or else you'll die sooner rather than later. We're doing this and there's no point in fighting with each other.)

Without another word, Alvaro walks to the light blue car and gets in. Taking a deep breath, I look down at my watch and close my eyes. There's only another half an hour until its my birthday and I do not want to spend it behind bars. In a short amount of time, I'll be eighteen and fully responsible for myself – which is what Chuy can't wait for. Following Dan to the car, I get into the backseat and hold the gun in my lap, as we drive to the worst part of town. My stomach lurches as the car comes to a stop. Both of my brothers look back at me and their eyes drop to the gun.

Once out of the car, I carefully put the gun in the waistband of my jeans, just in case I need it. The adrenaline coursing through my body as my muscles tense. Carefully, I pull my long blonde hair back into a tight ponytail and nod my head at my brothers. With one on either side of me, we walk up to a run down shack. I watch as Dan knocks on the door, looking as though he's here to have a nice chat with the owners of this fine place. I watch as the door slowly opens and a man stands there, his bones showing through his skin – he looks to be about seventy.

"Collin Melinkin?" asks Dan in an amused tone, as though this just made everything a whole lot easier. The old man shivers before he slams the door shut, but the door breaks away easily as my brothers kick it down. We walk into the house and I look around, hating this already as I watch the old man fall onto the floor. "Chuy sent us to collect and you know what that means, don't you? We had to run around like a puto pollo con la cabeza cortada (fuckin' chicken with their heads cut off). It took us weeks to find you..."

The old man shakes on the floor, looking up at us with pleading eyes. "P-p-le-ea-a-see d-d-do-n'-tt d-do t-th-hi-is.."

"Either pay up now or we have to. You know that we can't go back without anything or else we're the ones who are going to pay," says Alvaro in a rough voice. I already don't like this and that tone sets me over the edge. "So, do you have the money or not?"

Just by looking at the old mans face, I know that he doesn't and that my brothers know too. Shaking their heads, both of my brothers walk towards him as though their animals hunting their prey; counting down the seconds until they get the fresh meat. The man starts to cry out as Dan kicks him in the chest and knocks him down onto the ground, making a strangled cry escape from him instead. Turning away, I rub at my eyes as tears threaten to pour out of my eyes and down my cheeks. None of this is right and he...wanted me to do this. My stomach lurches at the thought of me hurting that man. The grunts and cries reach my ears as I slowly start to walk towards the door, but I stop when I see a man in the door way.

"Chuy..." I say in a light voice, barley a whisper. Taking a step back, I look at my brothers, who have stopped and are holding onto Collin, as though they have no idea what to do with him. My eyes flicker back to Chuy and I see the amused gleam in his eyes as he strolls into the shack. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice seein' all of you again. Now explain somethin' to me. Why are the two boys the ones doin' all the work?" He shoots an accusing, yet amused glace at me as he cracks his knuckles and two guys walk in. Just with a glance I can tell who they are; Alberto and Galo. They hover over Chuy like someones about to try something stupid. "I'll give you three to the count of three, to make this right. Julianna, is goin' be the one to finish this little thing up. Got it?"

My brothers stare at me, hopelessly as I walk over to the old man. The pleading look that he gives me is one that I'll never forget. Chuy walks over to me and hands me a long metal pipe, smiling at me as though he's won the lottery. Looking back down at the man, seeing a tear roll down his cheek – I try to push all of my feelings away, to shut them off...but useless to try.

He looks up at me, his eyes wide with fear and in a pleading voice whispers, "Please...don't do this...I'll do anything.."

"I..I'm s-so-orr-ry.." I whisper as I look down at him and raise the metal pipe up, knowing what's at stake here. I need to keep my family safe, as my mother's holding onto her life barley in the hospital. Closing my eyes, I let the pipe swing down and hear his grunt, followed by a moan. Shaking at the sounds, I keep my eyes closed, as I lift it up again – hesitating. "How many times do I have to do this?"

Chuy laughs and walks up beside me, brushing the hair away from my ear. His hot breath on my neck makes me want to squirm as he whispers, "Until I tell you to stop."

**I do not know if I hate myself for that or not. I was sitting here, shaking my head and saying no the whole time – but I couldn't backspace it. So what did all of you think? Thank you for reading and please leave a review. Maybe our lovely couple will join up in the next chapter?**


	29. Chapter 29: Saving The Girl

**Hey everyone! There's a little bit of Alex in this chapter – just for my sister and I hope that she likes it. I loved all of the reactions to the last chapter and want to thank all of you for them. I hope that all of you like the story so far and I have a new chapter right here, so I should let you get to it...**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Paco:

I glare at my phone - which is now on two bars for the battery life, because I make it light up every second with hopes that Juli will call. Groaning, I shake my head and mumble into my pillow, not noticing that the door opened and when I look up, my papá is standing there staring at me as though I have perdido la cabeza (lost my mind). Once I see him, I groan again and fall face first into my pillows. My head only comes back up when he walks farther into the room and Ky comes back in. For a minute, I hear them talking in Spanish and then my door shuts. Knowing that my papá is the one who stayed, I keep my face buried into the pillows and quickly pick one up; putting it over my head. The next thing that I know, the pillow is ripped out of my grasp and I'm flipped over.

"¿Qué está pasando Paco? Hace unos días que estaban perfectamente bien y ahora está escondido en su habitación? ¿Pasó algo con Juli?" (What's going on Paco? A few days ago you were perfectly fine and now you're hiding in your room? Did something happen with Juli?) My face must show it all because he sits down next to me and shakes his head, looking like he's not really surprised by this. "Sus hermanos están en el LB y que no necesita estar asociado con eso. Dar un paso atrás y ver cómo van las cosas para su familia. Yo no quiero que vayas cerca de ellos o el LB entender?" (Her brothers are in the LB and you don't need to be associated with that. Take a step back and see how things go for her family. I don't want you going near them or the LB, understand?)

Staring at him in shock, I shake my head – already knowing his reaction. Quickly I say, "Si fuera madre o cualquiera de nosotros en problemas, ¿no te quieren ayudar? Me encanta Juli y somos socios en Química ..." (If it were mom or any of us in trouble, wouldn't you want to help them? I love Juli and we're partners in Chemistry...)

"That's different and you know it is. But I see your point," my papá stares at me for a minute and shakes his head. Running his fingers through his hair, he stares at me and shrugs. "I can talk to Juli and her brothers, maybe see if I can help them out in any way..."

"You will? I just...don't think that Juli will except your help or anyone's. She's stubborn..." I say with a small smile, earning me an odd look from him. Shaking my head, I look down at my cell phone again, but see nothing and remember what today is. "I should get going with Ky, she wanted to go shopping. We have to find her a dress for a wedding that she's going to and I might be dragged along.."

"All of us are going to be dragged along and it'll be fun. People always say that you and Kyra will be next." Chuckling he stands up and walks to the door, leaving the words dangling in the air between us. "Paco, you know that I'll find out if you do anything stupid and then you'll have to deal with me – just keep that in mind..and that chances are, I'll find out before you have a chance to do it."

As I stand up, I watch him leave and grab my cell phone before walking out into the hallway. Looking around for Ky, I get confused before I watch her come out of Sam's room, running away from him and throwing a pillow at him. They're both laughing, before their eyes flicker over to me. Kyra hugs Sam before happily walking over to me and grabbing my arm. I look back at my brother and see the wide grin on his lips, knowing that he'll get a wake up call sooner or later about how my best friend sees him.

"Ready to go? I was thinking something violet for this wedding – not only because the wedding scheme is purple, but because normally everyone goes for a dark purple," she rambles on as we walk out the front door and get into her car. I look over at her and she stops with her hands on the keys, as she starts the car. "Why are you looking at me that way for?"

Taking a deep breath, I put on my you can't resist me smile. "Today's Juli's birthday and I want to see her. It's not every day that your girl turns eighteen and I was wondering if you could just drop me off at her house or something? I need to talk to her and she hasn't called or texted m-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. I am not driving into that part of town or helping you with this." Backing out of the driveway, she starts cussing under her breath, before looking at me again. "¿Te has vuelto loco? Su padre se encuentra fuera y todos estaremos muertos. Él no quiere que estar cerca de ella en este momento - me enteré de que parte y no estoy siendo su socio en esta ... Es una misión suicida." (Have you gone crazy? Your dad will find out and we'll all be dead. He doesn't want you to be around her right now – I heard that part and I am not being your partner in this one...its a suicide mission.)

"Ky...please?" My tone turns to desperation, one that neither of us can say no to when we hear it from the other. She looks over at me and when our eyes lock, she gives a slight nod of her head. "Thank you..."

"You so owe me for this though and if we get caught...I'm killing you myself," hisses Ky, as she turns down a back road. Her grip tightens on the steering wheel and it hits me why she doesn't want to go to Juli's house. "When I fall in love and need you to help me with something like this, I do not want to hear one word of objection come from that mouth of yours. Understand?"

"Si, and Ky...I know that its hard for you after the whole thing with Adán," I whisper, making her glare at me. Sinking back into my seat, I hold my hands up as she parks outside of Juli's house. "Find a beautiful dress and I'll be your date that night – we'll get ya the best looking guy at the wedding."

She gives me a sad look and nods her head. "Just don't do anything stupid and meet me at the mall by five? I'll take you back home so that your parents don't find out – but if you're going to be late, call me?"

Jumping out of the car, I nod my head and smile as I look at the house. Right at that second, Juli comes walking out the front door, her face pale and a grim look on her face. I don't look back as Kyra drives off, my eyes stay on Juli. When she looks up, I see the shock and fear in her eyes. Slowly, I take a step towards her as she puts her hand over her mouth and starts crying. Ten seconds later, I'm next to her with my arms wrapped around her.

"P-P-a-ac-o," she whispers into my chest as I brush my fingers through her hair. Gently I rub her back as she pulls away and looks up at me, pain and fear clear in her eyes. "I-I...h-ha-ha-ad t-to..."

Gently, I stroke her cheek and kiss her forehead, trying to calm her down. "What is it? You can tell me anything and you know that..."

She takes a deep breath and looks right into my eyes. "I had to...attack someone last night. Chuy...made me..my brothers were going to do it for me but...he showed up."

I freeze as anger and shock hit me at the same time. Chuy hurt Juli and I wasn't there to save her. Looks like I might be doing what my dad told me not to do. I'll do anything to protect her and right now, all that I can do is hold onto her – but later on...Chuy is going to hear from me.

**Chapter – done! I hope that all of you liked it! Thank you for reading and please leave a review. We'll see what happens in the next chapter and I'm still debating in my mind about something, so this should be fun to see how everything works out.**


	30. Chapter 30: Looking Up

**Hey everyone! I'm so very sorry for how long this took, but here is the next chapter and I hope that all of you like it. Thank you for reading, the reviews and everything else. I am having a blast writing this story and hope that all of you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Who's ready for some more Juli and Paco? Hopefully all of you like this chapter...**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Juli:

After not being able to convince Paco to leave, not that it was a full hearted effort, I lay in his arms on my bed as I cry. He tries to sooth me by telling me how strong, beautiful and intelligent I am. The words I love you, slip out of his mouth every other sentence, making my heart feel heavier. Snuggling into him, I let out a deep breath, wishing that I could change everything. All that I want is to not be in the LB, but that is one birthday wish that I will never get. Laying here, I feel weak and know that no one should have to ever feel this way or worry about their family. It kills me to think about the condition that my mamá is in, knowing that I could have prevented it. But I know what it would have cost me to prevent it and that would be the worst thing ever for me.

"Juli, lets go some where – its your birthday and you should be having fun. After you get back, you can go see your mamá if you want to.." He looks at me as though he's expecting me to fall back into a thousand pieces, needing him to put me back together. "Let me take you out, please? It'll be something small if you want...just dinner or something? Maybe a movie? Please, Juli?"

I'm saved from answering as the front door opens and my father's voice rings through the house; making me jump up and curse under my breath. Of course he'd show up right now! What good is a father good for if they don't show up at the worst possible moment? Quickly, I open the door and slip out of my room, hoping that he's the only one who's home. Running down the stairs, into the kitchen I see him sitting down at the table, he only looks up when I enter. A tired expression is on his face, one that I've never seen there.

"Julianna, have you been crying?" My father's voice rings with shock as he runs over to me, his eyes wide as he takes the sight of me in. He pulls me into a tight hug, making me want to start crying all over again. My arms wrap around him as a sob escapes me. "What's wrong? You shouldn't be crying, its your birthday and I saw your mother...she's stable and they're all watching her closely."

Slowly, I nod my head and pull away from him so that I can look up at him. "Dad, am I allowed to go out tonight? Just to have fun and be with someone who I love/ Paco's...here and I really need someone to help me right now, he kind of – calmed me down while I was a mess and broken."

Paco clears his throat from behind me, making me move away from my father shyly – as though he's a stranger that I had just met on the street. I'm still not used to having him around all the time. My eyes flicker to Paco and I give him a wide smile, feeling better just knowing that he's here. I only rip my eyes away from him, when there's a light sound next to me. I look up at my papá, sucking in a deep breath. He looks between the two of us and gives me a slight nod of his head, making me want to jump up and down. Before he can say another word, I run upstairs to my room, quickly putting on a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. A glove covers my hand as I walk back down, hoping that they haven't killed each other or Paco hasn't been interrogated too horribly.

"Are you ready for your birthday gift, sweetheart?" I stare at my father in shock. Birthday gift? He actually had time to run out and get me something in between all of the chaos that has been going on lately? "I think that you're going to love it. You're...friend here thought that it was pretty impressive. He even promised me that, nothing would happen between the two of you in or out of the car; isn't that right Mr. Fuentes?"

I look back and forth between the two, not understanding my father's words. The two of them look at each other with an odd understanding, something that I probably won't ever truly understand. It's not that I don't understand the agreement, no messing around with his daughter or he looses something important to him. That's one thing that he's told any guy who's gotten close enough to touch my hand if we extended our arms towards each other. Crossing my arms, I know that its my turn to clear my throat and raise my eyebrows.

Seconds later, we're standing outside in the driveway, staring at a dark blue Mazda Mx-5 Miata. I walk over to it and run my hand over the the top of the car, down to the hood. While my hands explore the outside of the car, I shake my head in disbelief and unable to find anything to say. When I make my way around the car, I look over at the other two as they watch me closely. Slowly, I walk back around the car and stand in front of them, tears forming in my eyes and threatening to spill over. No one has ever gotten me anything like this before and I never expected it. My birthday gifts were normally clothes, never anything half as big as this.

"What do you think? I can always change the color if you like?" My papá continues to study my face as the words float in the air around us, making tears roll down my cheeks. Wrapping my arms around him, I sob into his chest as he returns my hug and oddly...it feels normal; like this is something that should happen. "I didn't know if you would rather have a car that's dark blue – because you always said that it was your second favorite color or if you still wanted the violet once, since you always used to draw a violet one in pictures."

Shaking my head, I pull back and look up at him, not really knowing how to express how I feel. This man who I always thought had abandoned me and who I never saw as a father until recently, has just given me the perfect birthday present. "No, no - no cambiar una cosa sobre él. Me encanta el coche ... es perfecto. Usted no tiene que hacer eso. Gracias, papá." (No, no – do not change one thing about it. I love the car...its perfect. You didn't have to do that. Thank you, dad.)

"Feliz cumpleaños, Juli," says my papá in a light voice, as he kisses the top of my head. When he lets go of me, he sighs and dangles a set of keys in front of my face. Carefully, I take them but before he'll let go of them, he says, "Be careful sweetheart. The gas is full...everything is checked...have some fun on your birthday."

Hugging him one last time before I jump into the car, I watch as Paco and my dad exchange a glance. He nods one time before getting into the car. My fingers brush over everything as I take it all in. Putting the keys in the ignition, I start it and smile as the engine roars to life. Carefully, I put put my foot on the break and shift it into reverse. My heart pounds quickly as I pull out of the driveway, hoping that I never do anything wrong to this car. How can one thing like this, turn my whole day around?

"Chica, choose where you want to go for lunch and I'll pay. We'll have a little bit of fun today and..." I take my eyes off of the road for a second as I watch Paco pull out a a small box that's wrapped in a light orange wrapping paper with a small golden bow on it. "Once we get there, I have a little gift for you.."

I stare at him with happiness in my eyes, the events from last night being pushed from my mind as I focus on something that's going good in my life. Maybe things can change? "You didn't have to get me anything and I really don't need anything.."

"I know, but I wanted to. Plus, when I saw it I couldn't stop myself." He shrugs and looks down at it, flipping the box around in his hands. I can feel his eyes on me as I drive, paying extra close attention to my speed as I step down slightly harder on the gas. "Happy birthday, chica."

For the first time today, I can honestly say that it is going to be a happy birthday for me.

**Woo! Okay, sorry again for how long that took. I had a bit going on and got distracted a bit, some writers block but that was it. More coming soon and I hope that all of you liked it. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. What do all of you think will happen next?**


	31. Chapter 31: Dios Me Dio Usted

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates, but something happened a little over a week ago in my family and I haven't had much time to type. Hopefully, one day soon I can get back to writing but...I have a new chapter. I hope that all of you like I and that it holds you over until my next update.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**~I just made at twitter account so if you have a twitter follow me, KelsNicole92!**

Paco:

When we pull up to a small bar a few blocks away from the mall, I can honestly say that I'm surprised. She smiles at me before her gaze drops back down to the box in my hands. Does she really believe that I'm about to just hand it over and not drag this out as long as I possibly can? Playing with the ribbon on top of the box, I watch her reaction closely. Hombre, esta chica realmente quiere saber qué hay en la caja. ¿Cuánto tiempo debo arrastrar esta fuera? Hasta que no entrar? A mitad de camino hasta la cena? Después de la cena? Hasta que lleguemos a su casa? (Man, this chica really wants to know what's in the box. How long should I drag this out for? Until we get inside? Half-way through dinner? After dinner? Until we get back to her house?)

"Lets get inside, chica. I promised your papá that I'd make sure that you eat and have a good birthday." Getting out of the car, I walk over to the drivers side and slowly pull the door open, smiling at her as I hold my hand out. "Te voy a dar el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido y luego tal vez ... voy a dejar de abrir su pequeña caja de aquí?" (Let me give you the best birthday that you've ever had and then maybe...I'll let you open his little box right here?)

Taking my hand, she carefully gets out of the car, giggling lightly as she wraps her arms around me. Her lips brush against mine as she lets out a light sigh as she kisses my neck, before whispering, "Ya mantener una de esas promesas, permite no preocuparse demasiado por el otro. Voy a averiguar qué hay en esa caja, tarde o temprano y cuando lo hago ... Tengo que darle las gracias por todo esto .." (You already kept one of those promises, lets not worry too much about the other. I'll find out what's in that box sooner or later and when I do...I'll have to thank you for all of it..)

"Realmente ahora?" I whisper, shocked but my body reacting to her in the same way that it has been for a while now. Deciding to challenge her, I wrap my arms around her waist and nibble on her ear. "¿Qué tienes en mente para nosotros mamacita?" (What do you have in mind for us mamacita?)

"I'll just leave that to your imagination, mostly because I have to see what you got me before I get too carried away in my mind." She teases as I shut the car door and she locks it. Walking slowly into the bar, she looks around as I keep one of my arms wrapped around her and we sit down at a table in the corner. She readjust the glove on her hand, showing me how bad it truly is bothering her after we order. "Now, tell me what my amazing Paco has in store for me?"

"I'll just leave that to your imagination," I say back to her with a wide grin forming on my lips, earning me a playful slap on my arm. Brushing her hair back behind her ear, I look into her eyes and shrug. "You'll see in a little while. Maybe...I should let you open your gift first and then we can go from there?"

Carefully, I hand her the small box, as though its made of glass. Two things are inside of it and I'm hoping that she likes them both, if not I know that I've just messed everything up with her. Quickly, I lean in and kiss her on the cheek. She gives me a small smile as her eyes flicker up to meet mine. Squeezing her hand once, I let go of it and lean back to watch her reaction. Her eyes stay on me as she carefully pulls the ribbon off and with shaky hands, she pulls the lid off. We both stop breathing at the same moment as she pulls out a small card and looks down at it; tears rolling down her cheeks as she takes it in.

"You...you..." Putting her head in her hands, she sobs for a few seconds as I wrap an arm around her. She leans against me, before looking up at me and kissing me passionately. "Paco...you cannot be serious about this – it'll be expensive. The tattoo is something that I can live with..."

"I'm already payin' it off and have some money down on it." I look down at her as she hugs me tighter. Rubbing her back slowly, I pull out a bracelet and clasp it onto her hand, smiling as I see the hearts with two small charms dangling off of it, one saying love and the other with my name on it. "What do ya think chica?"

Shaking her head, she pulls away from me, her eyes are a clear blue as her's lock with mine. "It's all great but...it's a lot and I don't know if I can accept it all. You understand that, don't you? I mean, first to get the tattoo removed is expensive and then...the bracelet..."

She looks down at the bracelet, carefully playing with one of the charms as she takes it all in. More tears roll down her cheeks, making me hold onto her tighter. Gently, I kiss her on the top of her head, brushing my fingers through her hair and knowing that I never want to let her go. When the food arrives, I move my chair closer to her's as we eat slowly, our eyes never leaving each others.

When we walk outside, she wraps one of her arms around my waist and leans against me. Her eyes are bright as we walk back to the car and she stops, playing with her keys as she bites her lip. Confused, I tilt my head and watch as she shakes her head, as though she can't get something off of her mind. Leaning against the car beside her, I raise an eyebrow and wait for her to tell me what she's thinking. Her gaze drops to the ground as she bites her lip harder, raising my hand, my finger brushes across her lips, making them part and I smile.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself.." Tilting my head, I study her, wondering what could make her so nervous. Nodding her head quickly, she looks back up at me; looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "What's going on, Juli? You look asN though you're nervous about something."

"I uh...sort of am. This is really nothing, but I want to ask you..." Rocking back and forth on her heels, she looks up at me as both of my eyebrows go up. Dropping her gaze again, she takes a deep breath before whispering, "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the festival that my aunt and uncle run every year...its in a week..."

Giving a slight nod of my head, I chuckle as the words settle in. Why was she so nervous about this? "Of course I'll go with you. Why were you nervous about asking me."

"No reason besides the obvious ones," she says in a light tone, looking back up at me. Her smile returns, but her muscles stay tensed as she looks me up and down. "Aren't you..afraid that one time we're going to loose control? Go farther then we should and it'll be a mistake?"

"Is that what you're afraid of? Juli, I'm no going to go farther with you until both of us are ready." Wrapping my arms around her, I pull her to me and feel her muscles relax as she leans against me. "You and I are different from most, neither of us are going to jump into something when we're unsure of it."

Slowly, she nods her head before closing her eyes and whispering, "Dios me dio usted."

**Ta-da! Her birthday is over and I hope that all of you liked the new chapter. I hope to update more soon, but there is a lot going on at the time and I couldn't really sit down and type the last week or two. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. **


	32. Chapter 32: Darkness Seeps in

**Hey everyone! To start off, I am so sorry for not updating in so long – something happened in my family and the past month has been crazy. Thank you for all of the support and I am back now, I hope that all of you like what I have in mind for the story.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Juli:

Stumbling around my dark room, I curse as I fall over my laundry basket – asking myself why I didn't move it last night before I went to bed. Right, because I fell asleep talking to Paco and didn't notice that it was storming outside. Carefully I get up and wonder if I shouldn't just go back to bed, this is clearly a sign of how my day is going to be. Groaning, I open my cell phone and see that its only five thirty, my interview is in two and a half hours. I need this job and will do anything needed to get it. Even if that means that I have to besarle el culo a alguien, that probably sounds like I'm going too far but once my mom gets out of the hospital, we are getting out of here. I don't know where we're going to go, but anywhere is better than here.

Running into my dresser, I groan in pain and my anger reaches its boiling point. Pushing my dresser back against the wall, I feel some of my anger leave, but have the urge to keep knocking it into the wall, while muttering, "Cómoda estúpido, estúpido ... la vida todo es siempre tan difícil. ¿Por qué no una cosa a la derecha? Porque eres Juliana, ¿por qué esperar nada de ir a la derecha después de haber sido sal-" (Stupid dresser, stupid life...everything is always so difficult. Why can't one thing go right? Because you're Julianna, why should you expect anything to go right after being jum-)

My bedroom door opens, making me cut off and look around, seeing the light coming from a flashlight. Being able to see where I am going to an extent, I make my way over to the door and look up at Adán, just seeing him makes my blood boil. Glaring at him, I grab the flashlight out of his hand and turn back around to look for something to wear, of course the idiot doesn't take the hint and follows me inside. Looking through my dresser, I pull out a pair of gray dress pants as he makes himself comfortable on my bed. Gritting my teeth together, I try not to say anything to him but know that soon I'm not going to be able to hold it in.

"Would you mind explaining to me what you were doing in here? It sounded like you were fighting with someone or something," muses Adán, as he picks a book up off of my nightstand. He starts thumbing through the book as though he can read in the dark and is only here to ensure that my day starts off as horribly as possible. "Or were you just trying to wake everyone in the house up because you couldn't sleep?"

Slamming my dresser drawer shut, I turn my icy gaze onto him as I feel myself beginning to snap. "Do you have to always come in here and act so smug? This is not your room and if you do not want your throat to be ripped out, I suggest you leave now. I am not in the mood to deal with you, mostly after everything that has happened. Get out now!"

Before he can respond my papá walks in, a confused expression on his face as he grips onto the house phone. No one speaks as I see the pain in his eyes, feeling like a little girl again I run over to him and wrap my arms around him. When his arms wrap around me, he breaks. Tears roll down his cheeks as I rub his back soothingly, hoping that I can help in some way, but feeling like I might be making things worse by saying nothing. But sometimes aren't actions better than words? Mostly when the person has no idea what's going on but desperately wants to ask – even beg for the answer. I pull away slightly from him, to look up at him.

"Juli, I don't know if she's going to make it. I'm so, so, sorry.." his voice cracks on every other word, but I understand what he's saying. His arms get tighter around me as we both start crying, neither of us sure about what the next few days will bring. This is the first time since I was the little girl who fell off of her bike, has cried and hugged her father like this. "She's in ICU now, so I should probably get u-"

"No, I want to go too. She's still mom and maybe there's something that I could do? Wait, after the divorce you can't legally get information about her." I look up at him and notice something different. "Is there something that you two never told me or am I just imaging that small gleam in your eyes?"

"This is something that I was hoping your mother would talk to you about. Our divorce was never finalized, so legally...your mother and I are still married," he says in a gentle tone. Sighing, he looks over at my bed, glaring and a second later Adán is running out of the room. "I thought that she would have told all of you by now, but she saw it as the smarter option for everyone."

Nodding my head as I try to absorb all of the information, I turn away and pick up my dress pants. Quickly, I grab a ruffled white blouse and run into the bathroom, needing a few minutes alone. Staring at myself in the mirror, I brush my teeth viciously, asking the question to myself over and over again; why didn't they tell me? Did anyone else know? Quickly rinsing out my mouth, I grab my brush and put my hair up in a ponytail. Grabbing a hand mirror, I turn around to see the back of my hair and nod my head once in approval before leaving the house.

Walking into the hospital, I take a few shaky breaths as we walk to the elevator and go up to the fourth floor. I follow my papá to the intensive care unit, unsure about what I'm about to walk into. Reaching forward, I take his hand as we walk into room three, hoping that its not as bad as I'm thinking that it could be. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and when I open them, shock hits me. The beeping of machines surrounds me, making it harder for me to think. We walk closer and I count the machines, there are five IV stands, with multiple machines on each. My heart starts to break as I look at my mother closer, seeing her in a deep sleep as oxygen is forced into her.

"How did this happen? She looked so..much better before." Stepping closer to her, I reach my hand out and hold her's gently in mine. I close my eyes as tears build up in my eyes. Opening my eyes partway, I look at my mother and feel anger rising up inside of me. "This is all my fault.."

Before my papá can say anything, I let go of both of their hands and walk back out of the room. When I reach the double doors, I press my thumb to the scanner, making the doors open and going to the right not really paying much attention to anything or anyone. Turning left, I walk down a long hallway, with patient rooms on the right, the nurses station is halfway down the on the left with a bathroom next to it and rooms for medical supplies. I walk past a room with the words MEDICINE ROOM when I get closer to the end of the hallway, looking at the half circle mirror hanging from the ceiling and connecting to the wall to make sure that no one's coming around the corner.

"This is all so insane, come on. Something has to go right sooner or later that's not your fault," I mutter to myself as I round the corner and walk out of the doors leading to the main hallway and turning to the right. Feeling numb, I head towards the elevator not sure if I should go to my job interview or not, but thinking about what my mother would want I nod my head. "Juli, shake it off, you can do this.."

After about half an hour, I walk into the local bookstore, Annie's Favorites. Plastering a fake smile on my lips as I feel every part of my body urging me to go home, I focus on the job and what it would mean for everyone. How it would give me some time away, making money of my own and getting away from the LB. Smoothing out my blouse, I look around before walking to the check-out, trying to calm myself by taking deep breaths.

Annie Schmistson looks at me with a wide smile, obviously recognizing me from when I was fourteen and started babysitting for her. Walking around the corner, she gives me a gentle hug as I try to hold myself together – feeling like at any second I'll crack."Julianna Gallagher, right this way dear."

I follow her to the back of the store, she asks me a few questions about how my family is doing and I politely ask her a few questions back. Keeping the smile on my lips as we walk, her eyes flickering around the store, checking everything over until we reach her office. Rubbing my hands together, I take a deep breath and walk inside. Sitting down in the chair, I try to shake everything away, hearing the door close I know that this is all on me now and not about how she feels about me personally.

**The next chapter will be up soon and I hope that all of you liked it. We'll see what's going on with Paco soon and maybe have a little bit of fun? Again, I'm so sorry about the gap between the last update and this one. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. **


	33. Chapter 33: I Should Not Have Said That

**Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter for all of you and I hope that all of you like it. There's something in here that I had to put in here for some odd reason, I blame Paco fully. Alright, I'll let all of you get to the new chapter in a minute or two...**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**Since this is my last update before my amazing sisters birthday...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TARA! **

Paco:

Miro a mis padres en estado de shock, no puede ser serio - me refiero a ¡vamos! Mamá está teniendo su primera ultrasonido hoy y adivinar lo que me acaba de informar de los? Este es un evento familiar, todos nosotros se va y no hay manera de salir de ella. Por supuesto que no quisiera ver lo que su hermanito se parece a cuando él o ella estará aquí dentro de cuatro o cinco meses? La última vez que fui a una cita médica con ella era antes de que los gemelos nacieron, no hace falta decir que metí la pata algunas de las máquinas. Todo el mundo pensaba que era lindo porque yo estaba tratando de hacer una bonita "imagen" de mamá y los bebés. Después de ese incidente, ella nunca me arrastró a otro ¿Por qué ahora? Van a traer a casa una imagen del bebé, voy a mirarlo y aw, dice Alyssa que no es el bebé más; como Sam ha sido desde hace semanas. Desde el nombramiento va a tomar alrededor de una hora, eso significa que tendré tiempo para tomar la imagen y mostrarla a Juli después de su entrevista …  
(I stare at my parents in shock, they cannot be serious – I mean come on! Mamá is having her first ultra sound today and guess what they just informed me of? This is a family event, all of us are going and there is no way out of it. Of course who wouldn't want to see what their baby sibling looks like when he or she will be here in four to five months? Last time that I went to a doctors appointment with her was before the twins were born, needless to say that I messed up a few of the machines. Everyone thought that it was cute because I was trying to make a pretty "picture" for mamá and the babies. After that incident, she never dragged me to another so why now? They'll bring home a picture of the baby, I'll look at it and aw, telling Alyssa that she's not the baby anymore; like Sam has been for weeks now. Since the appointment is going to take about an hour, that means that I'll have time to take the picture and show it to Juli after her interview...)

"Paco, estás escuchando a mí? Niños en estos días ... que nunca escuchan!" (Paco, are you even listening to me anymore? Kids these days...they never listen!) mutters my papá, as he hits his forehead and continues to mutter under his breath in Spanish before looking at me, noticing that he has my attention again. "Are you comin' or not? You know how much this means to your mamá. I hope that you make the right decision."

Translation: I hope that you make the right decision on your own or else I'm dragging your ass there and you're going to like it. Sighing, I know that I'm going to give in anyway and nod my head once. I shake my head as I say, "Fine, I'll go but I am not going to touch anyone or anything. This is something that I'll never understand, but if it means so much to the two of you...I'll go."

Half an hour later, I'm standing beside Sam, Alyssa and Sophia. All of us stare at each other, feeling awkward and out of place as the doctor rubs a liquid on our mamá's stomach, making poor Sam's face turn a bright green. Patting him on the back, I try not to laugh but cover it up with a cough as an image appears on one of the monitors. A small peanut shape fills up the screen, making all of us fall silent. Our brother or sister...the new Fuentes is right there and so tiny. It's been so long since I've seen a baby this early in its life. Glancing at my siblings, I know that they feel the same way as I do – that we are going to do everything and anything to keep the baby safe.

"Oh.." whispers mamá as she stares at the screen, her eyes beginning to fill with tears as papá squeezes her hand gently, a wide smile forming on his lips. She looks at him, kissing him as the tears start rolling down her cheeks. "Another Fuentes, I hope that this one turns out as good as the rest of ours have..."

Feeling awkward, I lead the others out of the room...leaving our parents for their er – private moment. Leaning against the wall, I shake my head a few times as the images float around in my mind. One day, will I be holding Juli's hand and staring at a screen like my parents are today? Will we have one child or four? Maybe even five? Turning around I bang my head against the wall, trying to get the thoughts out of my mind, knowing that they're just useless thoughts. Everything that I want with her, I'm not going to get.

"Paco? What are you doing?" the voice is light, but still rough as a hand rest on my shoulder. A second later, I'm pulled away from the wall but keep my head down. "Mind explaining to me why you're hitting your head against the wall or is it some new thing that all of you kids do now?"

"I'm trying not to think about when I have kids with your daughter." As soon as the words slip out of my mouth, I know that I'm dead. Pulling away from Julianna's father, I quickly run down the hallway and jump onto an elevator, thankful that my words put him into a long shock. "Idiot...what were you thinking? Blurting something out like that – especially to her dad? Do you have a death wish or something?"

Stepping out into the lobby, I run into the bathroom and pull out my cell phone, feeling like I'm about to get sick as I send a text to Ky to see if she'll pick me up before one cabreado papá finds me. At that thought, I run into one of the stalls, locking it and leaning back against it as I try to think of a way to take back what I just said. Admitting that to any father means that he'll be after you with a gun in any where between a minute to an hour. If someone said that about Aly or Soph, they'd be dead in ten seconds flat. Panic floods through me as the door opens, taking a deep breath I look down and see that I have a new text but not from Ky...Juli.

_Juli:Please tell me that you're having a better day than I am? I think that I did okay on my interview, that or I bombed it and will never be able to look at Annie ever again. She probably thinks that I'm some sort of a freak, stuttering and looking like I'm about to burst into tears at any second. If I get this job it will be a miracle and a half._

Sighing as I read her text, I shake my head and note to myself that I go talk to Annie after I get out of here. Annie has a lot of business from Alyssa, who is always dragging me there and forcing me to look through millions of books to find one that has no tares in the pages, the spine is in perfect condition and any that are first editions. Quickly, I type; _Everything is going alright..I ran into your dad, if he says anything out of the ordinary to you I think that they gave him something here to calm him down. About the job, don't worry about it hun, I'm sure that you did great._

Getting another text as mine is sending, I smile at Kyra's name. Trying not to laugh at her response, I unlock the stall door and quickly walk back into the lobby, feeling as though this is the best thing that could have happened to me. She said that she'd be here in five minutes, meaning that I can avoid my death for a little while longer. Another text comes through as I run outside, seeing Ky's car.

"What happened this time?" she asks as she puts the car in drive, shaking her head slowly. Her eyes flicker over to me, looking me over once as she tries to decide if she should push me to tell her. "Oh come on, I bet that its not that bad or that I could find something that would make this look like nothing."

I look over at her as we stop at a red light, my cheeks turning a bright red. "Fine, you really want to know what I said? Oh, I should probably tell you anyways, that way when they find my body you can tell them what happened to me and why. I might have...blurted out to Juli's dad that I was thinking about when her and I have kids."

Kyra burst out laughing as the words slip out of my mouth as she stares at me, tears rolling down her cheeks as the light turns green. Crossing my arms, I glare at her as my cheeks grow darker – making her laugh even more. When she's breathless, I mumble under my breath about how I'm glad that my embarrassment can amuse her. Shaking my head now, I feel her eyes on me.

"It could have been a lot worse. Imagine if she would be pregnant, than he would kill you." She shrugs as though this is obvious and I am freaking out over nothing. But I know that she's wrong, this is a huge thing. "Look on the bright side, I'm sure that in a way...its a good thing and shows that you really want to be with her."

Knowing that what Ky had said would have been a whole lot worse, I open the text from Juli and my jaw drops as I read: Así que cuántos hijos vamos a comer? ;) (So how many kids are we having? ;) )

**What did you think? I hope that all of you liked this chapter and what I have in mind for Juli and Paco. Thank you for reading and please leave a review? I love hearing what all of you think about the story so far.**


	34. Chapter 34: Jumping In

**Hey everyone! **

**I'm back and am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I started college and was so busy, but I am back now with a new chapter. Thank you for all of the support that you have given me on this, I hope that all of you enjoy the rest of the story and I'll be trying to update once a week again.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Juli:

I know that I shouldn't be as amused by my father's "the talk" as I am, but I can't help it. The way that he describes Paco and his urges makes me burst into a fit of giggles, mostly because of the fact that I already know my fair share about a certain type of urges. He paces around in front of me after I texted Paco, continuing to pour out his heart and explain to me the reasons why I shouldn't be that involved with a boy until marriage. Looking down at my phone, I bite my lip as I attempt to bottle my laughter up, but he takes this as a hint that I'm not listening to him. Swiftly, he takes my cell phone and I almost jump at the movement. My eyes amused eyes meet his slightly annoyed ones, almost a mirror of the others without those two things. Crossing my arms, I lean back into the couch and start laughing as a growl almost erupts from him. He kneels down in front of me, sighing gently.

"Julianna, no veo por qué no estás tomando en serio! Ese niño puede parecer una buena idea en este momento, y no es que no me gusta - lo hago, pero ... no cometer un error que tendrá que vivir durante dieciocho años, cuando eres demasiado joven,"(Julianna, I don't see why you're not taking this seriously! That boy might seem like a good idea right now, and its not that I don't like him – I do but...don't make a mistake that you'll have to live with for eighteen years when you're too young,) he says in an almost begging tone. We stare at each other as his words sink in, and I realize his fear. "I might not have always been around but I was always thinking about you."

Biting my lip, I fight a smile as I lean forward and wrap my arms around my papá. He returns my hug, making the words almost pour out of my mouth. "I'm being careful, and so is he. Neither of us want that right now, we're both focusing on where we want to go to college...I think that he wants to stay around here...but I don't. When we first got together I thought that it would be short term, like I couldn't see a future with him, and now...I don't want to leave without him."

"What is meant to happen will happen, you know that better than anyone Juli. Maybe you two are meant to be together?" He just shrugs as he lets go of me, standing as he studies me. "There's one thing that I know you got from me, when you want to be with someone you give it your all...no matter what. Don't do what I did though, and give up on the person who you love, just handing her over to someone who you thought was your friend. I made the mistake of not fighting, but you don't have to follow in my footsteps."

He just smiles at me before walking out of the room, leaving me here to think everything over. The next thing that I know, I'm in my car and driving towards the hospital. I'm pulling into the parking lot when it begins to dawn on me what I'm doing, and why I'm here. In a slight daze, I walk into the hospital and head towards my mamá's room not really sure of what I'm about to walk in on. She's still stable, but no one knows what is going to happen. All that I know right now is that I have to be near her, even if she can't talk to me. Stopping in front of her the doors entering ICU, I take a deep breath and nod once to myself before I push the door open. One of the nurse's gives me a gentle smile as I walk into my mom's room, losing my breath when my eyes fall onto her.

"Mamá.." I say and a sob escapes me, making me feel like a child again. Placing my hand over my mouth, I slowly walk to her bedside and take her hand. Tears roll down my cheeks as I think about what I should say to her, and even do. "I need you right now..everything is so confusing and jumbled up. Please pull through this..for me?"

Her machine beeps and I look up at the monitor, watching as her heartbeat spike. A nurse comes walking in, and she gives me an understanding smile as she checks all of the machines out. Once everything is back to the gentle beeping, she walks over to me and wraps an arm around me, attempting to comfort me but doing the opposite. More tears spill down my cheeks at the gentle embrace, making me feel even more weak.

"Why don't you go get something to eat? We'll call you if anything happens," says the nurse gently before she picks up a small bag in the corner and holds it out to me. "This might help you, it's what she was wearing the night that she came in here."

I just nod my head and take the bag from her, before gently hugging her and looking at her ID for the first time. She gives me a small smile, which I return before saying, "Thanks Sophie."

I feel like a zombie as I walk down the halls of the hospital, not really knowing where I'm going and not caring enough to stop and check where I am. My eyes flicker up at a light 'ding', making me come back into this world and noticing an elevator. Deciding that its time for me to leave, I get on and look into the bag. The light catches something silver sticking out of the bundle of clothing. Cautiously, I pull on the chain that's attached to the object and both of my eyebrows go up when I see that its a key. The paint splatters on the key remind me of the storage unit that my mom has just down the road, making me wonder why she carries it on her on a chain. Gripping onto the key, I walk off of the elevator and out into the rain knowing where my next stop is going to be.

The door makes a light squeaking sound as I push the door open, being met with the scent of mothballs and the humid feeling in the air. I step inside and turn the light on before glancing around the room, confused when I see that half of the boxes in the small room had belonged to Adán's father. Walking farther inside I take a shaky breath before noticing three boxes with a bright black X on them. Sitting down on the couch that we had when I was five, I pull the box towards me and carefully open it. White envelopes are packed inside with two handwriting's on them that I know all too well, both of them slightly smudged. Curiously, I pull one of the envelopes out and open it.

My dear Hector,  
I know that we had agreed to stop doing this, but now I cannot stick to that agreement. While we both want to do what is best for our families, we are not doing what is best for ourselves. Why should we throw away something so beautiful, and something that means so much to both of us? While I do still love William, I cannot deny that my feelings for you are stronger and that I would be happier with you. Remember why we stopped? Because we were afraid of William and Maricela finding out. While you continue to suggest that we keep this a secret and bury it the best that we can, I cannot. This morning I told William, I can tell that I've hurt him but I had to tell him. A part of me still loves him and always will, he deserves better than what I'm giving him. I'm going to send him off to New York on his own on Monday, the kids will stay with me, and I hope that you will join me with this. Please Hector, I am begging you.  
Love always,  
Lorenza

I stare at the writing and shake my head a few times, feeling as though this could not be real. My mother couldn't have done this to my father – to all of us, and especially not to Señora Álvarez...her best friend. Fresh tears roll down my cheeks as I pull another letter out of the box, only skimming it and seeing Hector's response to my mother. My heart begins to beat faster, feeling as though its about to leap out of my chest. He had rejected her, and that night he died. Holding onto my head I attempt to push all of the questions out of my mind, but am unable to. Was my mother apart of Hector's death? A loud boom fills the room, echoing around me and making me jump. The lights begin to flicker until they go out completely, telling me that its time for me to leave. Quickly, I walk out of the small room and lock it, wishing that I could forget what I just read. Anger builds up inside of me, because it was kept a secret. Disgust accompanies it, knowing that my mother had not told her friend, that she kept it to herself while we all lived together for years.

Pulling out my cell phone I call Paco, and start crying again. "Paco, I can't go back home tonight. My dad's still there and he knows about all of this, but I can't face him right now. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do or say. I blamed him for everything when it was her fault! She cheated on him, and she wasn't even sorry about it. How could she do this to all of us? She broke apart her own family and attempted to break up another person's family!"

"Juli, come over now. We'll talk about it when you get here, okay?" says Paco in a soothing tone, making me want to bite his head off but I nod my head as I get into my car. "We can do whatever you want to, get ice cream or something. You'll get through this...I'll help you..we'll get through this together, I promise you."

"Anything?" I almost breath the word and hear a light response to him as an idea flashes into my mind. A hopeful smile appears on my lips as I tilt my head back at the thought. "How would you like to go on a small road trip with me? We'll only be gone for a few days.."

For a few minutes Paco is quiet, making me shiver slightly in anticipation of his answer. Until a light sigh comes from the other end. "I'll be ready, do you need me to get anything for you?"

"No, its fine. I know someone who can help me, I go to them every year and right now there's a fair going on." A smile forms onto my lips as I turn on the car, feeling as though I'll be able to be free for a few days. "I'll be there in ten minutes. What are you going to tell your parents?"

He just laughs and all that I can hear is rustling in the background. "I'll tell them that I'm going over to Ky's, they won't really question it since her house is like a second home to us all. See you in five minutes."

The line goes dead and I look at myself in the rear view mirror, looking almost innocent yet dangerous at the same time. Paco is the only one who can help me right now, leaving like this could lead to a lot of trouble, but I could care less right now. When we get back I'll deal with the consequences, and for right now I'm going to enjoy doing something that no one would approve of for once. A little bit of love is just what I need.

**What did all of you think? Thank you for reading and please leave a review. I love hearing what everyone thinks! **


	35. Chapter 35: Panda De Estúpido, Culo Giga

**Hey everyone, **

**So much has been going on but here's a new chapter of Chaotic Chemistry for all of you. I hope that all of you enjoy it! **

***~KelsNicole~***

Paco:

Standing in my bathroom, I stare at my reflection as I consider my options – I need something believable and once my parents find out that I've lied to them they'll be cabreado beyond belief. Rubbing my hands together, I realize how pathetic this is, I'm seventeen years old for gods sake! If I can't tell my parents that I'm going out with my girlfriend for a few days and will be back soon, then what can I really do? It's not like they can really stop me, I mean...I am almost legal after all, aren't I? Nodding to myself, I pull the door out of my way and come face to face with mi mamá. Her blue eyes sparkle as she holds my laundry basket to her, making my eyes flicker to her growing bump. A second later the basket is in my hands, and I'm looking at her as though I am a little boy again. The way that she looks at me makes me wish that I was a kid again, things were so much easier back then.

"Kyra just texted me and she's been going through a rough time..." I trail off as I look into mi mamá's eyes, not knowing if I could truly lie to her like this. Hurrying into my bedroom, I put my laundry basket down and start to sort through my clothes – needing a distraction to help me through this. "She's going away for a few nights, and asked me to go with her? Would that be alright?"

"Where would you two be going? I hope that you two would stay close to home?" She walks to stand next to me, and begins helping me put away my clothes which makes me start to feel guilty. "It's fine with me but you'll have to talk to your father, and you know how he feels when you want to leave while school is in session."

"I'd only be taking Friday off, we would be back by Monday," I say in a false confident tone. To be completely honest, I would love to just take off with Juli and not have to worry about anything for a few months. "Please just...let me go for a few days? I really want to help a friend of mine, and you know how much I love her."

I turn away from her as she sits on my bed, and sighs. Kyra has always been like another daughter to her, and I know that neither of my parents will tell me no when it comes to her. "Fine, go ahead and go...but take my car. I'll let your father know, and we'll be calling you every so often to check on you. Just..be careful out there, I know that you feel like you can take on the world but I don't know if you understand what is out there."

"Mom I'll be fine, you know that I won't do anything stupid." I give her the same you can't resists me smile that mi papá always used, and passed down to me. A mistake on my part is when I decide to push my limits and ask, "When have I ever done anything that was dishonest in the past few months? I think that going out for a little while won't hurt anything, and I'll be just a call away."

"Paco, need I remind you that you ran off with Sarah many times when you weren't supposed to?" Her tone turns motherly, making me almost start laughing before I nod, knowing that she is right and there is no way that I can deny it. "But...you have been better lately, and I know that you do mean well, sometimes its your actions that don't reflect that or the outcome. Go with Ky though, and have some fun."

After about an hour I'm driving down the interstate with Juli sitting next to me with her feet on the dashboard. The gleam in her eyes makes me even more glad that I had done all of this, and I know that I would do it all over again. Slipping one of my hands off of the steering wheel and reaches out for her's. When my hand finds her's, she laces her fingers through mine, singing along lightly to the song on the radio. Her eyes shine brightly as she easily gives me directions to a place that she feels fully free, but one that she's not willing to share with me until we pull into the parking lot.

Taking the next exit, I look around us and take a right. I stare ahead of me in surprise, unsure about what our destination is. After a few twist and turns, I stare at a dirt road in distaste that runs right into an old paved road – which makes me wish that the dirt road had lasted longer. When she tells me to turn left into this large filled parking lot, my eyes bulge out of their sockets as I see a large county fair in front of us. Putting the car in park a few moments later, I look over at her with amused eyes, and seeing how excited Juli is I burst out laughing.

"You really wanted to come all this way to come to a county fair?" Shaking my head, I leap out of the car and walk over to the passengers side to open the door for her. "Tell me why you wanted to come here so badly? You look like a little kid on could nine. Es...asombroso." (It's...breathtaking.)

Her sparkling eyes flicker up to mine as she carefully gets out of the car, her long blonde hair swaying in a ponytail before she gestures before us and says in an almost dreamlike tone, "Este es el último lugar que mis padres nos llevaron antes de su divorcio. Estábamos todos tan felices, y todo a la vez. Tengo que decirte algo ... aunque mi primo es una especie de ... a cargo aquí." (This is the last place that my parents took us before their divorce. We were all so happy, and whole at the time. I have to tell you something though...my cousin is sort of...in charge here.)

"Your cousin, huh?" Wrapping one of my arms around her waist, I chuckle before gently kissing her on her lips once and press her back up against the door. "Looks like I'll be meetin' more of the family sooner rather than later. Have you told any of 'em about me?"

"Paco...dear..." Leaning forward, her lips are just barely an inch away from my ear before they gently brush below my earlobe, making a light groan escape from me, making her smirk. "Usted sólo tendrá que esperar para averiguarlo, no usted?"(You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?)

Laughing, she pushes away from me and starts walking towards the fair. Her eyes bright with excitement as I run to catch up with her. Unsure about what we're about to do, I gently take her hand, and she laces her fingers through mine as we walk through the entrance. As we walk around slowly, she points to her favorite rides until I stop walking and stare at a large panda hanging from the top of a stand. Smirking, I start to walk towards the man holding onto five darts, but Juli pulls me back.

"Let's go get something to eat, and then you can embarrass yourself." Standing on her tipy-toes she kisses me on the cheek before dragging me to the other side, until her words settle into my mind. "Paco? Is everything alright?"

"You don't think that I could win you a giant ass panda?" I ask her in disbelief, feeling the need to prove her wrong as her eyes meet mine. Seeing the amusement shine back at me in her eyes, I begin to turn but she stops me. "Come on, I'm going to win you one named Charlie."

"Eat something, and then you can win me Charlie, okay?" Her tone is inviting and seconds later we're standing in line waiting for food. Squeezing her hand, I stare at the man with the darts and he starts to wave me over. "So what do you think?"

"It's nice..." My eyes narrow for a second, before I look at her with a wide smile and I gently kiss her on her lips. "I'll be right back – gotta run to the restroom really quick."

Before she can question it, I head off towards the porta potties before looping around back to the man with a sly grin on my lips. Taking two bucks out of my pocket, I hold it out to the man and take the five darts as he chuckles gently. Stepping backwards, I start to aim the dart at a bright pink balloon, and send it flying forward. The dart sticks to the board, at the top – far away from the balloon that I was aiming for making the man laugh.

"Looks like you'll be here for a while," says the man as he slicks back his dark hair and continues to hold back his laughter. "Want me to give you a deal? For four bucks I'll give ya...twenty darts, and will promise that you will at least win one of the small animals. The lion is a hot item."

Staring at the man for a moment, I shake my head before holding another dart up and taking a deep breath before sending it flying at a balloon, this time it just an inch shy of the balloon. This happens for the next three, making my bow my head in defeat and feel someone tap me on the shoulder. Turning, I see Juli standing behind me holding a corn dog, and trying to not burst out laughing. Looking extremely amused, she hands me the corn dog before giving the man two dollars and getting five of her own darts. Her eyes stay locked on a balloon in the center, and she sends it flying right into it. A light pop makes me stare at her in surprise, and she does the same thing for the next four darts.

Juli smiles wide as she points to the giant panda, and takes him from the man before holding it out to me. Kissing me on the cheek, she giggles before saying, "I hope that you like Charlotte."

"Looks like the date just turned in the little lady's favor," the man says in a highly amused tone before holding a bucket of darts up in front of me. "Want to attempt to save your bruised pride there buddy?"

Holding Charlotte away from me I say in a disgusted tone, "Panda de estúpido, culo gigante..." (Stupid, giant ass panda...)

**We're getting close to the end! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! Please leave a review.**

**I'll get a new chapter up asap!  
**


	36. Chapter 36: And So The Fun Begins

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm so sorry for how long it took for this update, I was sick for a while along with a few other things going on in my life - but here is the new chapter. I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter and I have a few ideas for the next chapter that I hope all of you like.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

* * *

Juli:

I know that I shouldn't feel bad about Paco being unable to win the giant panda, which he glares at every few seconds as we walk through the string of people at the fair. My eyes dart around as I look for my cousin, feeling as though the introductions should come sooner rather than later. Thankfully, these are my family members from my mamá's side and not my dad's – or else I would be screwed. Even though both sides of my family know about my family's current situation, I know that this side won't call someone up and let them know where I am. That would end up with me being dragged back home and cause me to be miserable for even longer. Even though I have freedom, I know that it'll be short lived – after all my dad has his connections everywhere, but I intend to savor every second of my newly found freedom. The more that we walk, the more that I wish that it doesn't have to end…this is the reality that I want to live in, even if for a few simple minutes.

"Juli!" squeals a young girl with long fiery red hair as we walk into view. She starts giggling and runs forward, almost knocking both of us over. She bounces up and down for a few seconds before her eyes finally rest on Paco. "Ooh, now who is this? Is he a little friend of yours?"

"Paco, this is my step-cousin Rebecca…" I say in a light tone as I watch my cousin leap forward to welcome Paco, which has me almost falling over. Rebecca is the one person in my family who wants to be everyone's best friend – in one way or another. "Bec, have you seen Luis? I have a favor to ask him and it's kind of urgent…"

Rebecca turns to me and smiles as she links arms with Paco, which makes him, look even more adorable because of his discomfort. She begins to bounce up and down again as she points over towards the main office. "He should be in there, but I'm warning you to go in there at your own risk because he's not having a good day. While you go and talk to him, I can show Paco around…if you want?"

Paco stares at me with serious eyes and says in a light, yet urgent tone, "Es esta chica de verdad? Juli, no me dejes solo con ella - por favor! Estoy preocupado de que ella tiene algunos tornillos sueltos." (Is this chick for real? Juli, don't leave me alone with her - please! I'm worried that she has a few screws loose.)

"Bec..." I think for a few minutes, amused by the fact that my cousin has no idea what he said and give a slight shrug. I know Rebecca; she won't let anything happen to Paco and what would be so bad about watching the expression on his face as he's dragged away by her? "I'll go speak with Luis in a little while, but maybe you can take us both around? It's been years since I've been here, yet it still looks the same as it did back then."

"Aw, are you sure? I wouldn't let anything happen to Paco," says Rebecca with a sweet smile that I'm sure has caused many boys hearts to melt. She tugs on his arm and begins to lead us around, pointing out the various rides and pathways. Once Paco excuses himself to get a drink, she slips her arm through mine. "So Juli, tell me what he was saying in Spanish? I couldn't pick up anything besides chick."

"It was nothing, he was just saying that he'd love to sing a song to you from his favorite musical," I say in a cheery tone, attempting not to laugh. Leading Bec over to a small picnic table off to the side, we sit down across from each other. Thinking for a few moments, I tilt my head before asking, "So, what do you have planned for tonight? I was thinking that we could go out to dinner together? Maybe we could make it a double date?"

"A double date, wouldn't that imply that little Juli is dating someone other than the famous Adán that I had heard so much about from not only you, but Daniel and Álvaro?" smirking as she asks me this, she leans forward causing a blush to creep into my cheeks. "What happened to the two of you? It sounded like you two were perfect together and now you bring Paco by here – which I must say that I can see the appeal of him."

"Things just didn't work out with us; there wasn't…this spark or something that told me that I needed to have him in my life to keep me happy. I didn't feel like I couldn't make it through another day without him," I say the words slowly and notice as my cousin puts two and two together. "Paco is just so…he's the total opposite of Adán and I love it. I could actually see Paco and me lasting outside of high school, but I think that we have to get out of here for that chance. I know all of that probably sounds insane, but it's how I feel…"

Bec reaches across the table and gently rubs my hand, an expression of understanding shows on her face. For a few seconds we just stare at each other and she finally asks the question that has been on her mind since she first laid eyes on Paco. "So Juli, tell me have you two – you know? Done the deed yet?"

"Bec, you would ask that." Groaning I rest my head on top of my arms and shake my head slowly, shaking from my laughter. Sighing I say very quickly, "Nosotros no tenemos todavía, pero planea cambiar eso muy pronto - posiblemente mientras estamos aquí? Supongo que tendremos que ver cómo va esta noche? (We haven't yet, but I plan on changing that extremely soon - possibly while we are here? I guess that we'll have to see how tonight goes?)

Before Bec can question what I had just said, Paco walks over with our drinks and sits down beside me. My cousin watches us for the next half an hour is awkward, she acts as though we are some sort of new species that she has just discovered and one that she doesn't clearly understand. When we finally break away from her, I lace my fingers through Paco's and we walk back towards his car together. My stomach begins to churn as a few different thoughts race through my mind, all of them ending the same way – with me showing Paco how much I love him. When we reach his car, I lean against the door and smile innocently at him. He leans in and brushes his lips against mine, chuckling against my lips as my fingers brush down his side slowly. I lean my head back against the car and bite my lip as I look him over, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"We should go and find a hotel. After we check in and you get washed up, I'm taking you out to a nice little dinner," says Paco in a soft tone. His fingers brush across my cheekbone and I move my face to the side so I can kiss his thumb ever so gently. "You can pick a place while I get washed up and maybe we can come back her afterwards? I can try to win Charlotte a little friend or two? What do you say? Are you up for it, chica?"

"I love the sound of that, it sounds…perfect." I flash him a bright smile and step away from the car. When he opens the door for me, I slip inside and he closes the door. Playing with my fingers, I wait until he gets into the driver's seat and kiss him again – this time there is a hint of passion behind it. "I was thinking of how we could make this night even better."

"You were?" He chuckles against my lips as his fingers brush through my hair gently and he stares into my eyes. We stay like this for a few seconds and I nod, unable to utter a single word as his hand rubs across my thigh. "Now, what would that be?"

"I have two ideas; one would be going out to dinner with a few of my family members…" Brushing my fingers down his chest, I lift his shirt slowly before whispering, "The other idea that I have…well, you'll just have to wait and find out tonight."

I lean back into my seat, buckling my seatbelt with a wide grin on my lips as Paco exhales deeply. As we're pulling out onto the road, he looks over at me for a second and chuckles. "Me gusta tu chica pensamiento y como he dicho antes, lleno hasta la noche para ti." (I like your thinking chica and like I said before, tonight's full up to you.)

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review! A new chapter should be up soon!  
**


End file.
